Sacerdotisa sin entrenar, no acercarse
by El Proyecto Above Dawn
Summary: Una sacerdotisa sin una remota idea de sus poderes, un viejo enemigo que reaparece y Sesshomaru desempeñándose como guardaespaldas.
1. Vapuleaedo

**1 Vapuleado**

Se volvió, sintiéndose vapuleado.

Era como si alguien lo hubiese insultado allí mismo, en la vía pública.

El giro de su cabeza fue rápido y una severa ira asomó en su rostro. Escrutó a su alrededor concienzudamente, irritándose con cada segundo que transcurría al no poder encontrar la fuente de esa energía que parecía repelarlo.

Con qué osadía alguien se atrevía a atacarlo de esa forma.

Giró sobre su eje, llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes, posiblemente percibiendo el aura de asesino que lo rodeaba. Pero los ignoró a todos, persistiendo en su búsqueda, recabando fuertemente su concentración y habilidad.


	2. Oleada

**2 Oleada**

Otra oleada de esa energía y Sesshomaru se permitió respirar profundamente, buscando recobrar la compostura y el equilibrio.

A él no se lo amedrentaba tan fácilmente. No se lo amedrentaba, punto.

Cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió, allí estaba. Sentada en un banco público, leyendo ávidamente, ausente del ajetreo urbano, sonrisa en el rostro, en complicidad con las líneas que leía. Se la veía entretenida. Y concentrada en lo que hacía. ¿Cómo podía ser ella quien lo hostigara así? Estaba casi seguro de que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Hasta llegó a dudar que fuese ella.


	3. Reproche

**3 Reproche**

 _Yo no dudo_ , se reprochó.

Desde aquella distancia podía ver todos los detalles de su persona. Su falda blanca, la blusa floreada, las sandalias de cuero marrón, decoradas con cuentas de colores, muy bohemio. Múltiples pulseras de cintas de colores en la muñeca derecha y en la izquierda, un reloj peculiarmente grande para ser de ella; hasta que advirtió que era un reloj masculino.

El libro que tenía en las manos era de tapa dura, una edición especial seguramente, _El nombre de la rosa_ , distinguió. Al menos tenía la decencia de leer un clásico. Muy Occidente, pero clásico al fin.

* * *

 **NA:** ¿Será que me tendrán paciencia? Según yo, y al ritmo de los acontecimientos, esta no debería ser una historia tan larga... Y, según yo, debería ir _bastante_ rápido, para no matar a nadie de aburrimiento. Gracias a quien se suma :)


	4. Evento

**4 Evento**

Sonrió y otra oleada llegó a él sin precaución ni miramiento.

Era ella, sin duda, pero tan absurda era toda aquella cuestión que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Posiblemente ni siquiera sospechase de sus capacidades espirituales.

Porque youkai esa mujer no era.

Y ya que estaba en el evento, se dijo que haría una prueba.

Suavemente y controlándose, extendió su youki y como un elástico llegó hasta ella, distrayéndola, quien elevó rápido la mirada del libro y comenzó a mirar en rededor, como si, y Sesshomaru se permitió el sabor dulce de la pequeña venganza, alguien le hubiese insultado.

* * *

He llegado a una resolución: actualizar cada tres días, bastante bien, ¿no? También he pensado que dependiendo de la situación, no todos los capítulos sean de 100 palabras, tal vez en algunos me extienda. Pero lo iré viendo. ¡Gracias a quien lee y a sus comentarios!

 _J._


	5. Contienda

**5 Contienda**

Instintivamente, la energía de esa mujer reaccionó en consecuencia y el alguna vez Lord del Oeste respondió a la contienda. Así estuvieron por espacio de algunos minutos hasta que Sesshomaru descubrió lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo e incrementando su youki hasta niveles insuperables por ella, finalizó el intercambio, resolviendo alejarse.

Las manos de Kagome soltaron el libro y éste, llevándose al secreto el número de la página, cayó.

Eso último había sido como una descarga eléctrica, un golpe fuerte en la espalda, un grito en su oído.

La sensación más extraña que había experimentado en toda su corta vida.

* * *

 **NA:** Gracias por la paciencia y por la oportunidad :')


	6. Gardenias

**6 Gardenias**

Era lo único que le faltaba. Una sacerdotisa (inconsciente de su rol, como bien había comprobado) suelta por las calles de Tokio hostigando youkais. Había tenido suerte de ser él quien la sintiera antes, cualquier otro habría respondido con más violencia.

La apreciación de ese hecho lo hizo detenerse en su sitio al instante.

Sofocó un suspiro. Él no suspiraba, esas demostraciones estaban exentas para él.

 _Yo no suspiro_.

Volvió la vista, ligeramente y de soslayo, hacia el camino que había andado, hacia donde estaba esa mujer. La brisa que provenía de esa dirección le trajo el aroma femenino.

Gardenias.


	7. Juego

**7 Juego**

El celular vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón y contestó:

—Creí haberte dicho que me llamaras a las once.

—Es que te veías tan tierno jugando con esa mujer que me dio pena interrumpirte.

Automáticamente, Sesshomaru se concentró para detectarlo.

—Ni te molestes.

—Aún no me decido si eres valiente o estúpido para dirigirte a mí de esa manera.

La respuesta fue un peculiar silencio.

—¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

—Por supuesto que lo tengo. Quién crees que soy.

—No pretenderás que responda a eso.

—Confieso que sólo digo esas cosas para sacar el Sesshomaru mordaz que llevas dentro.

* * *

 **NA:** Actualizo un día antes porque mañana viajo. El 23 volverán a saber de mí.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen inmensamente feliz!

 _J._


	8. Asombro

**8 Asombro**

Sesshomaru colgó en el instante y Koga rió del otro lado de la línea.

Quién hubiese dicho que el omnipotente, estoico, "yo no miro humanos" Sesshomaru se dejaría distraer así, al punto que ni se percató del lobo que lo observaba asombrado.

Y asombrado por dos razones.

A saber: el hecho en sí, porque quien sepa sólo dos cosas de Sesshomaru comprenderá la gran incongruencia que hubiese supuesto ser testigo del intercambio con la sacerdotisa; y la segunda, porque con su actitud y reacción, su viejo amigo dejó claro que no estaba al tanto de la existencia de dicha mujer.

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Perdón por la desaparición! Voy a estar actualizando más seguido de lo normal porque en enero desapareceré nuevamente *tose nerviosamente*.

Gracias por sus comentarios y sigue en revisión la idea de las 100 palabras, no estaría siendo muy popular jaja. La idea era ponerme a prueba porque me encanta irme por las ramas y capítulos tan cortos significa ser concisa y saber elegir las palabras, y me gustó el reto en su momento, pero yo escribo para quien lee y si no hay buen recibimiento, se cambia. En fin, eso. Gracias a quien lee :)

 _J._


	9. Tokijin

**9 Tokijin**

En los escalones altos de la aristocracia youkai se comentaba que había una sacerdotisa en la ciudad, sin importancia, sin entrenamiento y, aseguraban las fuentes, nunca aceptaría la instrucción. Una sacerdotisa que no conocía la capacidad de sus poderes era lo mismo que nada pero Koga no estaba tan seguro de eso.

Pero, y aquí Koga se congratuló al conocer tan bien a su amigo, sabía que el susodicho no dejaría la situación tranquila y él, hasta donde fuese prudente, lo dejaría en la ignorancia y observaría desde la periferia cómo se desarrollarían los eventos, presintiendo diversión para sí mismo.

El taxi lo dejó en la esquina y Koga descendió elegantemente.

Ingresó al negocio y con una adecuada extensión de su youki hizo que el único cliente que había allí huyera de miedo, literalmente.

Observó ligeramente sus alrededores. Aquella simulaba ser una inocente tienda con sus sahumerios, estatuillas, amuletos, baratijas y hierbas. Pero lo cierto es que el aura de su propietaria delataba su naturaleza espiritual.

Una mujer entrada en años se asomó y lo miró sin una pizca de nada. Koga se sorprendió cuando no percibió esa nulidad. Esa mujer era completamente inmune, más que interesante.

—¿Usted es Kaede?

—Tú eres Koga.

—Hablamos por teléfono hace unas horas.

—Sí —fue su llana respuesta y el lobo comenzaba a querer soplar y soplar hasta tirar todo abajo.

—Señora, no estoy aquí para jugar y no dispongo de todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Un demonio de cuántos cientos de años diciéndome que no tiene tiempo. Qué descaro.

—¡Señora!

Con un ademán Kaede le indicó que aguardara. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con una caja en las manos, las terminaciones daban cuenta de un diestro artesano.

La abrió y su aura maligna le confirmó la información. Aquella era Tokijin, ninguna otra.


	10. Servicio

**10 Servicio**

—Su servicio no pasará inadvertido.

—Sólo llévate eso de aquí. Demasiado fue encontrar a una sacerdotisa con el poder suficiente para contener el aura. Ha sido un dolor de cabeza.

—Quién diría que querría hacerle un favor —sonrió socarrón—. Seguiremos en contacto, señora, me verá pronto. Usted ciertamente no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo.

Riéndose abiertamente de ella, cerró la puerta tras de sí antes de escucharla decir que se podía ir a cierto sitio indecoroso. Frente al negocio estaba el Audi y el insoportable de Jaken al volante.

—Escúchame bien. No hagas ninguna parada, directo al departamento.

El chofer balbuceó algunas incoherencias que Koga no atendió y más relajado de haber completado su misión de trescientos treinta y tres años, decidió que caminaría, para disipar la sensación extraña que le había generado esa espada y para que aquellos simples mortales se deleitaran con su presencia.

Buscó en su bolsillo el celular y dio con el contacto deseado.

—El pichón vuelve al nido.

La voz del otro lado liberó un sonoro suspiro.

—Sería impagable ver la cara de Sesshomaru si te escuchara decir eso.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó, satisfecho con su jerga.

—No se lo digas al jefe —rió.

—Otra cosa —comenzó—. Sesshomaru tuvo un encuentro más que interesante hoy.

—No puedo siquiera imaginar de qué se trata.

—La sacerdotisa —reveló dramáticamente.

Otra risa.

—¿Por qué lo mencionas como si fuese el gran evento?

—Porque se evidenció que no sabía de su existencia.

—¿No? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Sesshomaru sabelotodo?

—El único.

—Por tu tono de confabulador seguro no has dicho nada.

—Esta es, literalmente, la primera vez que estoy en ventaja. Quiero ver qué ocurre.

—Cuidado con eso.

—Tú también. Ahora eres mi cómplice.

—Te va a costar muy caro eso, lobito.

—Hasta los monjes tienen precio.

* * *

 **NA:** Definitivamente los capítulos comenzarán a ser más largos. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

 _J._


	11. Asesino

**11 Asesino**

El lobo no volvería a escuchar la voz del tópico de su comidilla hasta la puesta del sol. Estaría en un bar con sus amigos, celebrando el hallazgo.

Y entonces sonó el celular.

—Espero que tengas una razón preparada para que no te busque y te prive de vivir.

Koga tragó el vodka con fuerza.

—No esperaba un gracias, pero esto definitivamente tampoco.

—La caja está vacía, Koga —el homicida consagrado que Sesshomaru en realidad era se hizo sentir en su tono de voz y el lobo se preguntó si viviría otro día para ver el sol salir.

—Imposible —susurró.

Sin decoro ni protocolo emprendió la carrera hacia el departamento de Sesshomaru. Corrió hasta su límite. Afortunadamente se jactaba de sus rápidas piernas y en unos minutos estaba cruzando las puertas de cristal y avanzaba apresurado hacia el ascensor.

Su no tan voluntarioso anfitrión abrió la puerta un segundo antes que lo hiciera él y caminando hacia la cocina, dejó implícito que lo siguiera.

—¿Dónde está Jaken? —preguntó.

Cuando llegó al sitio en cuestión, allí tenía la respuesta a su pregunta. El desfachatado portaba una mirada impávida y un gesto de superioridad que Koga le habría borrado de una patada.

—Maldito kappa conductor —dijo entre dientes—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Lo que me dijiste.

—Trátame con respeto. Pertenezco a un noble clan y tú no eres más que un simple chofer.

—Hice lo que me dijo, _señor_.

—Tratarme con sarcasmo no cuenta.

—Si no fuese porque ustedes fueron los últimos que vieron la espada —intervino el dueño del hogar con el mismo tono de asesino serial que ambos conocían a la perfección—, ya estarían muertos. Koga, explícate.

—Revisé el contenido de la caja, obviamente. Este inútil pasó a buscarla. Le dije que no hiciera paradas pero claramente me desobedeció.

—¿Jaken?

—Tuve que parar a cargar combustible, Lord Sesshomaru.

Koga lo miró como si aquella fuese a ser la última oportunidad de hacerlo. Jaken era embustero con él, le mentía cada vez que podía y desobedecía si la situación ameritaba. Siempre.

Pero a Sesshomaru le respondía lo que fuese.

—¿Esa es tu explicación?

—Sí, Lord.

El _Lord_ cerró los ojos un momento y los demás dieron unos pasos hacia atrás en simultáneo, preparándose para el impacto.

—Jaken, desaparece de mi vista —cuando el aludido acató, se dirigió a Koga:—. Tú llamarás al monje. Sabes lo que hay que hacer.


	12. Poderes

**12 Poderes**

Había terminado su capítulo, una vez encontrada la página, y decidió que su excursión había llegado a su término.

Y había llegado a esa resolución después de _aquello_ que había ocurrido y que todavía no le había encontrado nombre ni apellido. Lo cierto es que últimamente le pasaban esas cosas, aunque nada como esa tarde, sin embargo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al incorporarse y guardando su preciosa edición especial, tomó su celular. Buscó el contacto de su amiga y llamó.

—Siempre me llamas cuando estoy pensando en ti —fue el risueño saludo.

—Tengo poderes especiales.

Ambas rieron.

—Me llegó la información de un bar nuevo que sirve las más exóticas margaritas —Kagome dio paso a transmitir aquello que consideraba vital.

—Y tú sabes de mi amor incurable por las margaritas.

—Precisamente.

—Te busco a las 9.

Con una sonrisa Kagome colgó y en ese mismo segundo una sensación la envolvió como una bruma densa y oscura. Su sonrisa se borró abruptamente de su rostro, la felicidad de hacía unos instantes se evaporó y en su lugar, sentimientos negros aparecieron. Pero esa negativa sensación parecía trasladarse, literalmente moverse. Podía sentirla aproximarse hacia ella.

Entonces se volvió, muy atenta.


	13. Pantomima

**13 Pantomima**

El ruido característico de una patineta a toda velocidad se acercaba y con ella, _aquel_ sentimiento. Kagome fijó la vista en el joven viajero y en la enorme mochila que cargaba.

Él sintió su presencia demasiado tarde, con el bloqueo que suponía cargar con esa espada, y las auras se encontraron cuando pasaba precisamente frente a ella.

La energía de la sacerdotisa actuó por instinto y lo empujó al joven algunos metros más allá. En su desparramo, Shippo alcanzó a ver su expresión de horror y dibujando una tonta sonrisa, suprimió sus instintos, tocando tierra firme de una manera aparatosa.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —exclamó, aproximándose rápidamente hacia él.

—Creo que me disloqué el codo —y desarrolló una pequeña pantomima para reforzar su mentira.

Kagome dio los pasos que la separaban de él y en el momento exacto que se iba a agachar para socorrerlo, la energía maligna de Tokijin la repeló violentamente. Ella se quedó de pie, mirando la mochila como si hubiese cobrado vida y le estuviese hablando. Shippo advirtió su error y sin mayores dilaciones se puso de pie.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó instintivamente.

—¡Muchas gracias por preocuparte! —obvió magistralmente la pregunta y retomando su trayecto, se marchó velozmente.


	14. Delivery

**14 Delivery**

Shippo se desplazaba experto entre los transeúntes. El peso de la mochila era mínimo pero le parecía que cargaba con una manada de elefantes.

Sonrió aliviado al pensar lo fácil que había sido robar la espada. Sí le había dado pena pinchar el tanque de combustible de ese magnífico Audi, pero sus trabajos no eran precisamente limpios y le habían prometido una interesante suma de dinero si se hacía con la infame Tokijin.

Le daba risa ver cómo los youkais más viejos reposaban sobre los laureles y obraban sin cuidarse, muy confiados. Ese lobo también había sido fácil de seguir.

Todo había sido magníficamente sencillo.

Paró en seco frente a las finas puertas de un edificio, presionó el botón del último piso y esperó.

—¿Quién? —cuestionó una voz con solemnidad.

—Delivery.

El sonido de la puerta que se abría para él y entró. El hall de entrada era amplio, pulcro, brillante. Había obras renacentistas colgando de las altas paredes, confiriendo un aire de distinción que Shippo no había visto en toda su vida. Jarrones con orquídeas frescas decoraban los flancos del mostrador y un hombre se asomó, observando al recién llegado. El joven le dispensó un respetuoso saludo y aguardó.

Piso veinte y allí estaba, frente a la única puerta disponible. Tocó el timbre y un hombre mayor lo recibió, lo hizo pasar y le pidió que lo siguiera.

Shippo atravesó el vestíbulo y una disposición severamente tradicional de los elementos lo recibió para quitarle el habla. Del Renacimiento a la época dorada de la pintura japonesa. Allí había mucho para entretenerse y en varias ocasiones Shippo se quedó atrás por admirar su entorno.

Atravesaron varios espacios hasta que un ancho pasillo los llevó hasta una habitación que el joven identificó como el estudio del propietario de aquella magnífica residencia.

—Señor.

—Hazlo pasar —dijo la voz del interior.

Una seña y Shippo, abrazando su patineta, ingresó al sitio en cuestión.

Si lo que había visto hasta ese momento le había parecido maravilloso, ese estudio lo superó. Su composición acataba los cánones del más antiguo minimalismo japonés y el resultado era una embriagadora sensación de paz y armonía.

—¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

El equilibrio se perdió con la voz del hombre frente a él y Shippo comprendió la búsqueda de un contrapeso.

—Sí, señor —y al tiempo extrajo la espada para dejarla en el suelo frente a él, estudiándolo detenidamente.

Aquellos ojos dorados no parecían mostrar nada y su mudo lenguaje corporal no daba cuenta del torbellino que rugía dentro suyo ante la presencia de esa espada.

—Myoga te dará el dinero —y se giró, mirando la vida de Tokio a través de los impresionantes ventanales que a su vez oficiaban de pared.

Shippo no esperó más y se marchó. En el vestíbulo estaba el tal Myoga y extendiéndole un pequeño bolso, lo acompañó hasta la salida.

Una vez fuera del edifico, Shippo se sacudió y feliz con un trabajo bien hecho, decidió que se premiaría con un helado gigante.

Veinte pisos más arriba, Inuyasha podía sentir el rugido de Tokijin hablarle, lo llamaba incesantemente, lo _anhelaba_ y él, casi tentado, reprimió en más de una oportunidad el deseo de aproximarse.

Si no tuviera aquel sello, seguramente ya habría caído preso de ella. Pero tampoco era suficiente, sabía que en algunas semanas necesitaría de una sacerdotisa para reforzarlo. Hasta entonces...

El duelo de voluntades con la espada lo hizo pensar en sus razones. Ni siquiera para su ganancia personal.

Abandonando el estudio, caminó hasta su recámara para cambiar su kimono rojo por un traje más acorde a su siguiente tarea.

* * *

 **NA:** Dos capítulos continuos porque me voy de vacaciones y desapareceré al menos un mes. Espero que guste y me encantaría saber qué opinan. Acepto todo tipo de críticas, quejas, comentarios :)

 _J._


	15. Charla

**15 Charla**

—¡Mmm!

Kagome rió con el disfrute que veía en el rostro de su amiga.

—Ahora que ya tomé una —prosiguió—, quiero que me cuentes con lujo de detalle cómo te fue con ese bombón ambulante de Inuyasha.

Kagome se sonrojó por sobre la tenue iluminación del bar y su amiga lo advirtió.

—Bien —repuso llanamente, consiguiendo las burlas de Sango.

—Habla, Higurashi. Quiero saberlo todo.

—Me llevó a un restaurante bellísimo. Fue un caballero en todo momento, tuvimos una conversación tan interesante. Ha viajado tanto por el mundo y conoce tanto de tantas cosas que no paramos de hablar.

—¿Hablaron nada más?

—Fue nuestra primera cita, Sango, por supuesto que sólo hablamos.

—Tenía que preguntar.

—Luego me llevó a caminar por los jardines más bellos de la ciudad —Kagome estaba en una nube—, me tomó de la mano y en un banco solitario bajo la luz de la luna me besó.

—¡Oh, cuánta acción!

—Fue muy romántico —se defendió— y así deberían ser todos los hombres.

Sango sonrió con ternura.

—Eres una afortunada. Propongo un brindis.

Tras el delicado coque de copas y el protocolar trago, las mujeres vieron salir muy apresurado a un hombre de cabello largo.

* * *

 **NA:** Después de recorrer mi bella Patagonia, ¡he regresado! No me abandonen, acá estoy. ¡Gracias por la paciencia, los comentarios y a aquellas personas que se han sumado!


	16. Cacería

**16 Cacería**

El lobo y el monje estaban en la búsqueda y él, sabiendo que tenía que bajar algunos decibeles, había decidido que tomaría aire.

Inspiraba el aire del jardín de la terraza, veía las luces de la ciudad que bailaban en la distancia. Y como si hubiese sido el turno, recordó a la sacerdotisa y su inocente poder.

Dudas como por qué no estaba instruida o cómo había tenido la capacidad de descolocarlo de ese modo comenzaron a ocupar espacio en su cabeza.

Su perfume de gardenias, el aroma de las páginas del libro, la melodía de su corazón acompasado, gozoso.

Y por encima de todo eso, un olor penetrante y cada vez más fuerte. Pero ese no estaba en lo abstracto, sino en lo concreto.

Se asomó al filo del precipicio y llegó más claramente. Era gasolina y provenía de su auto.

Entornó la mirada.

No sólo le habían _robado_ sino que el perpetrador del crimen lo había planificado delicadamente.

Ah, y el nefasto factor de que Jaken no lo había advertido. Quien podía dar gracias de no estar cerca porque ya lo habría privado de existir.

Silencioso y como una brisa más, se dejó caer al vacío, aterrizando suavemente.

Acomodó su traje y caminó con calma hasta el vehículo.

Lo rodeó con parsimonia, captando todo lo que fuese posible con su olfato. Le demoró sus buenos dos minutos pero, ah, no por nada era un youkai superior.

Allí, como una pequeña roca entre un océano de arena, estaba el hedor de un zorro. Uno joven.

Sesshomaru inhaló con fuerza otra vez y grabando la nueva información en su cabeza, comenzó a caminar por la ciudad, asechando con pericia.

Hacía bastante que no salía de cacería y como el depredador natural que era, se regocijó ante la perspectiva del evento.

* * *

 **NA:** ¿Puedo compensar capítulos cortos con actualizaciones rápidas? ¿Por fa? ¡Gracias por la paciencia y sus comentarios!

 _J._


	17. Asecho

**17 Asechado**

—¿Cuándo se van a volver a ver?

—No lo sé, pero dijo que me llamaría —Kagome hacía bailar ligeramente la copa, pensativa—. ¿Debería llamarlo yo?

Un dedo negador, muy enfático frente a sus ojos, fue la respuesta.

—Espéralo.

—¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto —repuso, pidiendo con un ademán otra margarita.

—Sango, esa es la sexta y tienes que conducir.

—Mi límite son ocho y —puso su mejor cara de sobriedad— me encuentro en perfecto estado para conducir. No te preocupes.

Kagome no estaba tan convencida y cuando pensó en refutarle, su celular vibró y un "Que descanses" la hizo sonreír.

Kagome logró convencer a su amiga de que no era seguro conducir y la subió a un taxi, ella daría un paseo para despejar la cabeza después de tanto tequila.

La noche estaba cálida, invitaba a ser disfrutada y Kagome era fácil de persuadir. Qué cielo estrellado de verano no tenía un mínimo poder de manipulación sobre ella… Cuando no estaba en el medio de la ciudad, visitaba a su familia y se dedicaba largos paseos por los terrenos silenciosos del templo.

Caminando a través de un parque distinguió un grupo de jóvenes y entre ellos, al de la patineta.

Lo vio ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia ella, portando un rostro conciliador.

—¿Cómo está tu codo? —preguntó, advirtiendo lo sano que se lo veía.

Shippo sonrió nervioso y movió su brazo para que viera.

—Sólo fue una mala caída, no pasó a mayores.

—Una _terrible_ caída.

—Hasta los mejores tropezamos —sonrió con infantil socarronería.

El momento ameno se interrumpió abruptamente cuando una tercera aura extraña se sumó al encuentro.

Shippo sintió su cola escondida temblar con violencia. Aquello sólo significaba una cosa: su vida estaba en peligro, _literalmente_ en peligro.

Alguien lo estaba asechando, alguien quería derramar su sangre.

—¿Estás bien?

—Tú me ayudarás, ¿verdad?

—¿Con qué?

La tercera aura se materializó en un hombre detrás de Kagome.

La energía de la inexperta sacerdotisa actuó automáticamente pero fue contenida por la de Sesshomaru. Cuando se volvió, allí estaba él. No lo conocía pero le resultó familiar, al menos la vibra que desprendía.

Shippo se escudó detrás de Kagome, apenas asomándose para ver al daiyoukai del que había escuchado tanto. Tenía el dominio de más de la mitad de la ciudad y nadie se atrevía a meterse con él, nadie era tan estúpido.

Se preguntó, desconfiado, por qué estaría allí.

—Tú —la voz grave sacudió al joven hasta la última célula, pues se estaba dirigiendo a él.

Sesshomaru no podía creer lo pequeña que se había hecho la ciudad. Repentinamente tenía al zorro ladrón y a la sacerdotisa en el mismo sitio.

Desacostumbrado a tratar con energías espirituales que intentasen purificarlo, hizo buen uso de su temple y fuerza. Con su modo de depredador activado, su youki había alcanzado nuevos niveles y la desprevenida energía de la miko luchaba con ahínco para suprimirlo. Pero sin entrenar, no había forma de que lo lograra.

 _Y ni siquiera entonces tendría éxito_ , afirmó.

—¿Lo conoces? —le preguntó, volviendo la cabeza pero sin despegarle la mirada al recién llegado.

—No personalmente.

—Tú tienes algo que me pertenece.

Sesshomaru dio un paso hacia adelante, asechando a ambos ya, y Kagome extendió sus brazos, automáticamente adoptando su faceta protectora.

—Es sólo un niño.

Shippo la miró, confundido.

—El problema no es contigo pero lo será si no mantienes tu distancia, humana.

—¿ _Humana_? ¿Qué clase de insulto es ese?

—¿No eres sacerdotisa? —preguntó Shippo, con nuevos temores.

—¿Qué? No —repuso inmediatamente—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Zorro —Sesshomaru habló otra vez y con eso otro paso hacia delante.

—No sé de qué habla, señor.

—Sí, lo sabes —en una fracción de segundo estiró el brazo y lo agarró por la ropa deliberadamente, recordando que estaban en un sitio público—. Devuélvemela.

—¡Oye, suéltalo! —y en un acto reflejo Kagome sujetó aquel brazo con ambas manos, liberando una poderosa descarga de energía, la suficiente al menos para que Sesshomaru obrara en consecuencia.

La miró con ira, liberándose de su agarre, sintiendo las quemaduras en su piel.

—¡No! —exclamó Shippo, poniéndose él frente a ella.

—¿Qué fue eso...? —pensó ella en voz alta, ausente por algunos segundos de la situación.

—Si está hablando de Tokijin ya no la tengo.

El hombre entornó la mirada con su fachada asesina, clara para cualquier espectador.

—Pero no sabía que era suya. De haberlo sabido, jamás me hubiese atrevido a...

—Claro que no —le interrumpió—. No me importa a quién se la hayas dado, la recuperarás para mí o te buscaré y acabaré con tu ridícula existencia.

—¿Cómo puedes aprovecharte así de un niño? Debería darte vergüenza.

—Y tú —habló, mirándola directamente a los ojos, manteniéndola a raya—. Si no sabes manejarte en nuestro mundo, lo mejor será que permanezcas al margen.

—¿Su mundo? ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —se cruzó de brazos.

—Tu ignorancia me exaspera, _miko_.

Una última mirada cargada de miles de advertencias para el joven zorro y el daiyoukai se alejó, deshaciendo el camino que había andado.

Shippo empezó a contar los días que le restaban para vivir y se maldijo. Se había dicho que ese encargo sería el último, que a partir de que obtuviese ese dinero haría algo útil y comenzaría a planificar una vida productiva, hacer su aporte a la sociedad.

 _¡Mi vida acaba de terminarse!_ _¡Despídete del mundo que no terminaste de conocer, Shippo!_

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? —aquella melódica voz lo trajo a la realidad.

—¿No sabías quién era ese tipo?

—¿El abusivo? No.

Shippo contrajo los músculos cuando la escuchó calificarlos de ese modo. Temía que el daiyoukai no estuviese lo suficientemente lejos.

—No es la clase de sujeto que insultas tan abiertamente —suspiró dramáticamente—. Me metí en un problema. Uno colosal.

—¿Es verdad que tomaste algo que le pertenece?

—Sí. El peor error de mi vida.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Shippo.

—Shippo, mi nombre es Kagome. ¿Tienes un minuto para contarme lo que pasó y por qué me trataron de "sacerdotisa"?


	18. Fuego

**18 Fuego**

Su youki no parecía querer mermar, sin importar sus intenciones.

Sentía fuego en las manos. Todavía tenía en ellas la sensación a flor de piel.

Había estado muy cerca de permitirle a sus reflejos patear la puerta que los tenía reclusos para romperle el cuello. Esa mujer nunca lograría dimensionar lo cerca que había estado de morir esa noche.

Y aunque parte de él se alegraba de no haber sucumbido ante sus instintos (porque él era un reloj de precisión), se preguntó por qué le había perdonado la vida tan rápido.

Incluso después de haber tenido la osadía de _tocarlo._

Sesshomaru descubrió las cicatrices: ambas manos y todos sus dedos, perfectamente visibles, en un tono rosado, rozando el rojo de la carne viva.

Se había aferrado a él con fuerza, había sentido la determinación, el brote de valentía.

Recordó con perfecta claridad su energía transferirse a él, habían sido como alambres que salían de todos tus dedos y perforaban su carne, ingresando con esfuerzo pero firmes, rompiendo con las capas de su piel hasta ingresar el torrente sanguíneo y liberar una suerte de veneno.

Todo había sido muy rápido, apenas unos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para que lo hicieran frenar.


	19. Ocultos

**19 Ocultos**

El mismo daiyoukai se lo había reconocido en una oportunidad: era un monje de interesantes habilidades. Así fue como Miroku había logrado ocultarse, y a Koga, de la percepción de Sesshomaru.

Escondidos como dos infantes detrás de un ancho tronco, habían presenciado la escena del parque.

Koga no daba más de satisfacción, le parecía que el destino mismo estaba interviniendo allí. En un día se había topado _dos_ veces con la sacerdotisa, aquella no podía ser ninguna casualidad.

Miroku, por otro lado, intentaba, cabalmente, formular hipótesis que explicaran certeramente los acontecimientos.

Pero sí, algo grande gestaba el cosmos, sin duda.

—Hay que dar el beneplácito.

Miroku lo observó incrédulo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Y qué te ha hecho creer que Sesshomaru necesitaría tu _beneplácito_ siquiera?

—Querrá saber que apoyamos su decisión.

—Él no ha tomado decisión alguna.

—Por ahora.

—Pero aquella no es una mujer corriente, es una _sacerdotisa_.

—Sin entrenar —aclaró con el índice en alto, como si con aquello fuese suficiente para ignorar el problema.

—Mis intervenciones serán algún día fútiles y tendré que enterrarte.

—¿Tú intervenías por mí? —lo miró.

—¿Acaso creías que tus excusas eran lo único que se necesitaba para quitarle a Sesshomaru las ganas de asesinarte?

* * *

 **NA:** ¡No me odien por el capítulo tan corto! Mañana sabrán de mí nuevamente.

Aprovecho a dar las gracias por tan bellos reviews, por la paciencia y a aquella bella gente que se suma a esta historia.

 _J._


	20. Destino

**20 Destino**

—¿Mamá? —Kagome entró a la casa, pareciéndole extraño el imperturbable silencio y la poca vida que emanaban los ambientes, especialmente la cocina, donde siempre encontraba a su madre.

—Oh, Kagome —la voz feliz de su abuelo la sorprendió detrás de sí—. ¿Has venido a visitarnos? ¿No deberías estar en la universidad?

—Sí, pero necesito hablar con ustedes.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Ni te lo imaginas.

Pero el abuelo _sí_ se lo imaginaba, casi perfectamente. Porque él, partidario se la postura de su difunta esposa, había creído que sería imposible mantener a la siguiente sacerdotisa de la familia ignorante de su destino.

Ese día tuvo que fingir una enfermedad aparentemente letal para poder tomarse el día en su trabajo. Tenía demasiado en su cabeza, tanto que a pesar de las horas transcurridas todavía se sentía incapaz de ordenarlo.

¿Es que acaso era fácil de comprender que aparentemente provenía de una vieja estirpe de sacerdotisas?

Y, esperen, ¿que ella era una?

Tal parecía que era portadora de una más que interesante capacidad espiritual, un poder tan armónico como destructivo. _Ella_ , que rompía un plato por semana, con _poder_. Y que rompía plásticos.

 _Esto no puede ser_. Pero lo era.

Vaya si lo era.

Claro que los planes en principio inocentes de la Sra. Higurashi habían salido mal.

 _Precisamente_ porque su hija era torpe era que debió de haber aprendido a controlar su energía espiritual lo antes posible. Pero y es que tampoco había querido arrebatarle su normalidad.

Si Kagome hubiese terminado de conocer a su abuela paterna (porque esas extrañezas eran cosa del padre) la habría entendido mejor. La idea de ser sacerdotisa era muy poética, pero fundamentalmente peligrosa.

Y qué madre no vela por sus hijos, la Sra. Higurashi ciertamente sí.

Y eso había hecho. Aunque enfrentando el costo escuchando bizarras anécdotas…

* * *

 **NA:** Insisto, no me odien por los capítulos cortos; cuando es así actualizo al día siguiente (a menos que un asteroide caiga sobre mi computadora y se me complique).

Paso a comentar por qué tan cortos, de paso... Verán, en un inicio, todos los capítulos iban a ser de 100 palabras y cuando vi que no había quórum, desistí, pero tuve que reacomodar todo el fic (el cual, aunque no lo crean, va bastante avanzado) y empecé a juntar capítulos y a ver cómo iba a hacer para que tuviera sentido... Entonces el resultado es lo que leen. Hay excepciones pero la mayoría de los casos es como éste (entre 200 y 400 palabras). Yo quisiera que fueran un poco más largos porque yo también leo fics y cuando me encuentro con capítulos cortos quisiera gritar, pero es todo en el nombre de la coherencia.

Confíen en que actualizaré con coherencia también y siempre avisaré cuándo me pueda llegar a demorar. No voy a dejar el fic en el limbo y no voy a actualizar cada tres meses.

Gracias infinitas por sus comentarios!

 _J._


	21. Amiga

**21 Amiga**

En conclusión, Kagome debía iniciar con su instrucción lo antes posible. Pero primero, tiempo para pensar.

Eso hizo, acostada en su cama hasta que comenzó a molestarle. Entonces se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cocina para preparar té. Porque el té siempre mejoraba las cosas, al menos en un nivel inconsciente.

Allí sólo faltaba algo más.

—¿Sango?

Si algo había aprendido Kagome con el tiempo era que podía confiar en Sango. Sango la había apañado y acompañado en las más insólitas circunstancias. No existía nada que no pudiese contarle a su amiga por ridículo e inverosímil que pareciera.

Sango la escuchó con suma atención en todo momento, sin interrumpir, sin dibujar expresiones de ninguna índole, aguardando pacientemente su momento para emitir un comentario.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que durante _todo_ este tiempo te podrías haber dedicado a derrotar villanos?

—¿ _Derrotar villanos_? —incrédula, entornó la mirada— Sango, ¿me has estado escuchando?

—¡Tienes que comenzar a entrenar! Si eres la única sacerdotisa de la ciudad, como te dijo ese niño, quiere decir que tienes un trabajo muy importante. ¿Lo entiendes, Kagome?

 _Un trabajo muy importante_.

La idea de "viejo linaje" debió darle una aproximación a esa noción.

 _Muy, muy importante._

Pensó en su abuela, la fallecida Sra. Higurashi y en las extrañas conversaciones que supo sostener con ella en algún tiempo pretérito, cuando después de relatos varios, una inocente y púbera Kagome hacía preguntas, fascinada con la naturaleza de aquellas viejas leyendas.

Hasta el día de su fallecimiento.

Kagome siempre había creído que las querellas entre su madre y la suegra respondían a cuestiones de índole doméstica, riñas sin sentido.

Pero en ese momento, a sus veintidós años, comprendió que todo había tenido que ver con que una no quería que fuera sacerdotisa y la otra que lo fuera urgentemente.

—¿Qué harás? —incitó Sango.

—Instruirme —repuso decidida—. Sólo espero no arruinar nada.

—Me tendrás a mí. No estás sola, Kagome.

—Perfecto —se la veía muy entusiasta.

—¿Cuándo empiezas?

Kagome la miró y Sango adivinó que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde obtener esa información.

Afortunadamente, la pronto a convertirse en aprendiz (de alguien, asumían) había dado el primer paso, que, se convencieron, era el más importante: hacerse cargo del paquete que su ADN y el destino le habían dejado en su puerta.

El resto, concluyó Sango decidida, eran ínfimos tecnicismos y Kagome le tomó la palabra.


	22. Pérdida

**22 Pérdida**

El lujoso y amplio departamento le pareció ruidoso, inadecuado, sucio con ideas abstractas; de un arrebato quería hacerlo explotar, levantar el edificio entero un kilómetro hacia arriba y dejarlo caer para sosegarse con el hipotético espectáculo destructivo.

El de la idea se incorporó, dejando la comodidad del cuero que componía su silla de escritorio. De pie y mirando por la ventana, podía sentir la efervescencia que suponía cada vida humana. No los aborrecía pero ciertamente ninguno era santo de su devoción.

Sólo una persona le había mostrado la armonía y belleza de una criatura efímera para luego perderla y desencantarse.

Sesshomaru se deshizo de las bifurcaciones que su cabeza había comenzado a tomar porque él no caía en absurdidades, no necesitaba engañarse. Veía las cosas como lo que eran: lecciones.

Y Miroku lo observaba.

—Inuyasha tiene a Tokijin —habló el daiyoukai.

El monje se llamó a silencio, pensativo.

—¿Cómo piensas obtenerla?

Se volvió, manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Tú sabías de esa sacerdotisa.

—Sí —dijo al tiempo, tomado con la guardia baja.

Había esperado que le mintiera.

—¿Algo que quieras saber de ella?

—No.

Miroku no pudo decidir si le estaba mintiendo y tuvo que conformarse con dudar.


	23. Detalles

**23 Detalles**

Koga había decidido pasar un imperceptible detalle por alto; un pedacito ínfimo de información, algo que había escuchado en el bar esa noche de cuasi festejo, ese que había seleccionado por cuestiones nada azarosas, y eso era que su queridísima sacerdotisa se frecuentaba con nadie más y nadie menos que con Inuyasha.

Pero, se repetía, no valía la pena ventilar esa información, no traería beneficios a nadie.

No obstante, pensaba, lo conveniente sería lograr, tal vez de manera fraudulenta, que dicha pareja no llegase muy lejos como tal. Debía apartar sus caminos, separar a la sacerdotisa del odiado medio hermano.

En esa oportunidad, como testigo ocular de un encuentro entre dichos participantes, era la perfecta para iniciar con su proyecto. Sólo debía averiguar cómo haría eso sin que Inuyasha advirtiera su presencia.

La sacerdotisa conversaba con Inuyasha muy animadamente. Lo que no significó que el hanyou no estuviera muy embelesado escuchándola con atención. Ella sonreía, el oía, sentados en romántica proximidad.

Y entonces, la presencia del infame ser pareció materializarse.

En un frenesí, se puso de pie, sin pensar que Inuyasha podía descubrirlo; y es que además de eso se había percatado de que había un nuevo personaje en escena.

El hanyou le pidió a Kagome un momento y poniéndose de pie se dirigió hacia él.

—¡Mierda, mierda! —Koga comenzó a alejarse.

Pero no llegó muy lejos.

—Maldito lobo sarnoso, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Dejaste sola a Kagome? —cuestionó, repentinamente molesto.

—¿Por qué sabes su nombre?

—Perro tonto, ¿acaso no percibiste a ese bastado? ¿Cómo puedes dejarla sola?

Pasó junto a Inuyasha, obviando sus insultos y quejas, y comenzó a movilizarse con ligereza hacia la indefensa sacerdotisa.

Inuyasha se sumó a la carrera, midiéndose con su improvisado contrincante. Ninguno veía claramente lo que ocurría con Kagome, muy extrañamente en lo suyo.

En el momento en que la había dejado allí para dirigirse hacia unos arbustos sin razón aparente, pensó en enfadarse por el repentino desplante pero algo más captó su atención. Algo negro, vil, algo horrible que le recordó a su experiencia con la mochila de Shippo, pero peor, horrible en una nueva dimensión, como jamás había experimentado.

Era un aura densa que casi le dificultaba la respiración. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando la fuente de tan horrendas sensaciones. Los escalofríos acometían, uno tras otro, sacudiendo su columna vertebral.

— _Hola, Kagome_ —dijo una voz en su cabeza— _. Por fin nos encontramos._

Creyendo que estaba en el férreo camino hacia la demencia, se puso de pie, deseando estar imaginándolo todo.

—¡Kagome! —la voz de Inuyasha la arrebató de sus pensamientos y agradecida, se volvió.

Sólo para encontrarse con un aura nueva.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el extraño.

—¿Eres youkai?

Inuyasha estupefacto. Koga dichoso.

—Lo advertiste —sonrió— Mucho gusto, Kagome, soy Koga.

Estrechó su mano sin mayores esperas hasta que Inuyasha lo alejó. Entre los jóvenes comenzó a desarrollarse una conversación de la que Kagome poco entendía.

Elevando su mano para pedirle silencio a Inuyasha, le dedicó una muy curiosa mirada al recién llegado.

—¿Quién es Naraku?

—¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?

—Lo acabas de decir tú.

—Yo no he dicho nada...

Koga le transmitió su preocupación al otro y por primera vez en su vida, llegaron a un acuerdo.

O eso pareció cuando la idea que había tenido el lobo resultó no tener nada que ver con lo que había pensado el perro.

Koga tomó su celular y buscando la letra S entre sus contactos vio como su dispositivo desaparecía de sus manos y se estrellaba contra el empedrado del piso.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le recriminó Kagome.

—Nos vamos —decretó, llevándosela bruscamente.

Mientras forcejeaba por soltarse, sintió algo extraño moverse debajo de su piel.

—Inuyasha, suéltame.

—Despídete del lobo, nos vamos.

—¡He dicho que me sueltes! —y su energía se desplegó violenta ante la amenaza y el hanyou sintió el latigazo castigarlo duramente.

La miró furioso, ofendido, pero la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la joven lo frenó de defender su orgullo herido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Koga, aproximándose.

—¿Tú puedes ayudarme a entender que está pasando aquí? —le preguntó con ansiedad.

—Kagome —el tono de advertencia de Inuyasha fue debidamente ignorado.

—Koga —prosiguió ella, acercándose más—, ¿me puedes ayudar?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Mantente al margen, lobo, este no es asunto tuyo.

—Tú sabes de quién es este asunto.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo? —cuestionó la sacerdotisa, mirando a Inuyasha.

—No te conviene involucrarte con él. Sé de lo que te hablo.

Los seres sobrenaturales presentes comenzaron a sentirse hostigados, repelados, _purificados._

Lo que verdaderamente estaba ocurriendo era que la joven acababa de perder la paciencia y estaba colérica y harta de comentarios ambiguos, misterios y secretos. Nadie le estaba diciendo nada en concreto y lo detestaba.

No soportaba sentirse la herramienta de otro e Inuyasha le estaba dando precisamente esa sensación.

Percibió cómo el sujeto en cuestión intentó otra aproximación pero ella se encargó de guardar distancia y posicionándose junto a Koga, dejó claras sus intenciones.

—Koga me ayudará.

—¿Confías más en este desconocido que en mí?

—A él siento más sincero. Tú no has querido explicarme nada, pero él sí.

—Sólo quiero protegerte, Kagome.

—¿Por qué? ¿Y de quién? —esperó respuestas pero su interlocutor no parecía muy propenso a darlas— ¿Lo ves? No quieres decirme nada y necesito saber qué está pasando.

Y como si hubiese sido su turno, el firmamento se dio a conocer con un atronador fragor, oscureciéndose.

Miradas que se elevaron, contemplaron el evento de la naturaleza y luego el último intercambio de los presentes. Kagome vio a Inuyasha tomar un camino diferente al suyo, pensando que no lo volvería a ver.

Pero se equivocaba.

Sin tiempo a elaborar un duelo por la decepción sufrida, se volvió hacia Koga que la esperaba pacientemente. Silenciosos, comenzaron a movilizarse hacia la calle para tomar un taxi. La lluvia ya había comenzado su violento descenso y la espera se prolongó.

Completamente empapados, aunque finalmente en camino, se dirigieron al edifico en el que residía Sesshomaru, sumidos en una penosa afonía.


	24. Anexado

**24 Anexado**

El hedor de lobo mojado le llegó como un golpe y anexado, el de esa miko. Más curioso que otra cosa, permitió su ingreso, pero fuera de su campo visual, repentinamente interesado en una taza de té.

Koga lo supo en la cocina y, yendo al sitio en cuestión, esperó a que se volviera para que comenzará él a hablar pero Sesshomaru guardaba intencional silencio y el lobo lo advirtió.

—Eh...

Sesshomaru levantó la cabeza de su tarea, irritado de antemano con los titubeos del otro. Koga lo volvió a intentar:

—Tuve que traerla.

—¿ _Tuviste_?

—Pasó algo y tiene que ver con ella.

—¿Ah, sí?

Koga había pisado el palo. Viéndose en su error, se dijo que más tarde (si no en ese mismo momento) lo pagaría con creces. Técnicamente, y según él, Sesshomaru no sabía nada sobre Kagome y su condición de sacerdotisa. Porque, en teoría, él no había sido testigo del encuentro que había acontecido en el parque.

Y eso Sesshomaru lo desconocía.

 _¿Verdad?_

—Es una miko.

Sesshomaru se volvió. Estremecedor, frío, impávido, taza de té en mano, escrutándolo como a una presa.

—El monje tenía razón —habló finalmente—, sus intervenciones algún día serán insuficientes.

Koga empalideció, decidiendo no decir nada.

 _Mierda_.

Un estornudo proveniente de la sala los distrajo y tal vez, hasta cierto punto, le salvó la vida al lobo. Sesshomaru pasó a su lado.

—Y báñate.

Koga respiró profundamente, agradecido, casi sonriente.

Siguió el trayecto del daiyoukai y vio la expresión horrorizada y estupefacta y anonadada y sorprendida de Kagome. Claro que no esperaba menos, su último encuentro no había sido uno feliz precisamente.

La vio retroceder hasta toparse con la puerta y Sesshomaru avanzar muy casual, como si tal cosa. Dio un sorbo a su té verde, la analizó detenidamente y antes de hablar, ella lo hizo primero.

—El abusivo.

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja incrédula. Koga tragó saliva tan fuerte que hasta Kagome podría haberlo escuchado.

—Seres inferiores de tu calaña se dirigen a mí como Lord Sesshomaru, pero supongo que deberé disciplinarte.

—¿Mi _calaña_?

—Kagome —habló Koga, haciéndole una seña para que dejara de redactar su acta de defunción.

—Koga, dijiste que me ayudarías —señaló al anfitrión como si representase exactamente lo opuesto a eso.

La incomodidad de la joven la ponía en evidencia y ésta se manifestaba como explosiones solares: fuertes, vehementes, en altas temperaturas. Sesshomaru pestañeó lentamente, reacomodándose a esa sensación foránea, a su energía recelosa.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme?

—¿Qué crees que te haré?

Temblaba y ya no sabía si era de frío o miedo. Sesshomaru quería aprovecharse de eso pero con los siglos había perdido parte de su sadismo. Tristemente. Los tiempos cambiaban y mal que le pesara, él también.

—Tomarás un baño caliente. No lidiaré con enfermos.

—Debo irme, entonces.

—Esa opción no existe —le hizo saber—. A partir de ahora permanecerás aquí hasta que decida lo contrario.

—¿Vas a retenerme en contra de mi voluntad?

—Te recuerdo que entraste libremente a mi casa. Que salgas dependerá de mí, naturalmente.

—¡Koga! —protestó.

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Me encanta saber que disfrutan :')


	25. Jazmín

**25 Jazmín**

El baño, colosal, era blanco en su totalidad, mármol por donde mirase, de majestuosa simpleza, finísimo minimalismo; una obra de arte.

La opulencia que la rodeaba no la cohibió y procedió a hacer libre uso de las instalaciones. Se permitió un baño de inmersión y sales de jazmín. El vapor perfumado sosegó sus pensamientos, permitiéndole pensar con claridad.

¿En qué momento habían aparecido demonios, sacerdotisas y seres intangibles que le hablaban en su cabeza? ¿Quiénes eran esos nuevos seres cuya naturaleza le era completamente desconocida?

El jazmín en suspensión cesó su labor y repentinamente angustiada, abandonó el cuarto de baño, dirigiéndose tempestuosamente al cuarto. Se envolvió en una bata y mirando por la ventana, suspiró.

—Tienes que calmarte —dijo una voz grave detrás de ella, asustándola. La sacerdotisa adoptó una actitud defensiva automáticamente; su aprensión era más que evidente—. Tu turbación puede jugarte en contra.

—Dice el sujeto que me declaró su rehén.

Sesshomaru entornó la mirada, iracundo.

—La voz que escuchaste en tu cabeza pertenece a Naraku —comenzó, en lugar de aleccionarla por sus nefastos modales—, un hanyou despreciable que ha permanecido oculto durante quinientos años. Hoy, después de todo ese tiempo, ha reaparecido.

—¿Por qué ahora?

—Conoces la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Kagome frunció el ceño, molesta con esa repentina carga.

—Como dije, tienes que calmarte —dio media vuelta, alejándose.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Detuvo su marcha.

—Presta atención a tu poder. Sabrás entonces de quién fiarte.

Su poder, había dicho.

 _¿Cuál es mi poder realmente?_

Esas sensaciones extrañas que cada tanto la acometían, sensaciones que desde muy pequeña había experimentado, que su abuela había intentado explicar pero que ella, en su juventud, jamás había logrado comprender enteramente.

 _Soy una sacerdotisa_ , se recordó.

Sus habilidades eran superiores a lo que imaginaba, eso estaba claro. Suponía una amenaza para alguien, lo había comprobado ese día. Tenía un deber, una responsabilidad.

 _¿Pero qué es?_

La exasperaba no tener toda la información.

«Tienes que calmarte», las palabras de ese hombre resonaron en su cabeza.

 _Relájate, Kagome_.

 _Tengo trabajo que hacer_ , recordó haber dicho. Había abrazado su naturaleza, la que, latente, había vivido dentro de ella. La había reconocido, aceptado. «Combatir villanos», había dicho Sango. Las palabras de aquella conversación empezaron a resonar en su mente. Había expresado decisión, convencimiento, alegría.

Quería honrar la memoria de su abuela.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente, comprendiéndolo.

Su sacerdotisa interior había permanecido en un sopor durante todos aquellos años, oculta de ciertos sentidos, pero en ese momento, reconociéndose, había despertado.


	26. Resolución

**26 Resolución**

Kagome, envuelta en sus cavilaciones, lejos estaba de pensar que sus derroteros estaban demandando más que concentración, que su energía espiritual obraba como auxilio y que el demonio en la sala lo sentía en toda su complejidad. Era como si la tuviese a su lado, como único receptor de todo su poder. No era problemático, pero sí irritante.

Sin embargo, sabía que estaba dando con las respuestas que necesitaba y ese solo motivo lo mantuvo en su sitio.

Una hora transcurrió antes de que esas mareas de energía mermaran y escuchara sus pasos lentos acercarse.

Sesshomaru se incorporó.

Percibía resolución.

Kagome permaneció de pie bajo la arcada que daba nacimiento al pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, mirándolo desde ese sitio, atenta a su lenguaje corporal, que aunque no decía nada, creía que en determinado momento algo le haría saber.

No obstante, aún debía saber exactamente quién era el sujeto frente a ella y una vez que tuviese una aproximación, sabría que Sesshomaru nunca daba indicios de sus estados de ánimo. Esa oportunidad no fue diferente. No sabía en qué pensaba, si estaba molesto, disconforme, aburrido, si su presencia suponía una imposición. Absolutamente nada.

Él arqueó una ceja, haciéndole saber que podía empezar a hablar.

—Creo que estoy entendiendo.

Sesshomaru asintió.

—Pero necesito ayuda.

—La tendrás.

Kagome respiró con un deje de alivio.

—¿Tú me ayudarás?

—No a desarrollar tus habilidades espirituales, no.

Había un perfume a jazmín en el aire que lo hacía querer inhalar profundamente.

—¿Con qué, entonces?

—Me limitaré a mantenerte con vida.

Kagome volvió a asentir, pero esta vez con nerviosismo.

—Algo más —su voz grave era de terciopelo—, a pesar de que me haya comprometido a protegerte, no toleraré insolencias ni faltas de respeto de ninguna índole. Te dirigirás a mí como es debido.

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza, asintiendo.

* * *

 **NA:** Vienen capítulos cortos así que, como soy una persona de honra (...), actualizaré muy, muy pronto.

Gracias por sus comentarios y por aguantarme en esta!

 _J._


	27. Contradicción

**27 Contradicción**

Contrario a lo que esperaba de sí mismo, algo en él se decepcionó cuando la miko acató su comando.

 _Ni una protesta._

Había tenido la desfachatez de insultarlo bajo su techo y en su cara, había sido lo suficientemente valiente o absurda (no se decidía) de intentar proteger a otro de su ira, sin sospechar que era incapaz de tamaña empresa. Pero en ese momento, cabeza gacha, se presentó subordinada, presta a seguir órdenes.

El gruñido feroz de un estómago disipó sus nubes reflexivas y depositando su inquisidora mirada en ella, la vio sonrojarse.

—Puedes hacer uso de la cocina.

Cocinar sería sin duda una perfecta distracción y, feliz, se dedicó a explorar el lugar, abriendo alacenas, gabinetes, cajones y cuanta cosa con tapa halló, especialmente el enorme y soberbio refrigerador.

Sesshomaru dejó la lectura pero sus ojos permanecieron sobre la página. El cambio en la atmósfera había tenido tal brío que le llamó la atención.

 _Esa mujer desconoce completamente sus capacidades_.

Estaba de muy buen humor, eso estaba claro. Su energía, como una colada de lava cuando la aprensión la dominó, era en ese momento como la brisa que encuentra sitio entre las pasturas de un prado, plácido, calmo.

* * *

 **NA:** ¡No me odien! Mañana aparezco de nuevo. Y como siempre, infinitamente agradecida a quien lee y especialmente a quien deja su comentario.

 _J._


	28. Distracción

**28 Distracción**

Horas después y Sesshomaru encontraba difícil creer que aún no había terminado aquel libro. Había demorado dos horas en llegar a esa instancia de la lectura y tratándose de él, podía concluirse que estaba visiblemente distraído.

Y es que esa miko estaba _tarareando._

Cerró el libro, se incorporó y echó un vistazo a lo que acontecía en el exterior. La lluvia torrencial de hacía unas horas había mermado hasta ser una delicada llovizna. El panorama lo sosegaba y abriendo la ventana, se permitió inhalar el aire húmedo y fresco.

Pero como todo momento de paz, éste encontró su inminente conclusión.

Un grito y ruidos de platos estrellándose le hicieron cerrar los ojos.

 _Serénate, Sesshomaru._

Posteriormente, un distintivo perfume metálico llegó a su nariz como una fuerte ráfaga, dando cuenta del resultado del accidente.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención —comenzó rápidamente en cuanto lo vio aparecer.

Kagome juntaba los pedazos angulosos con descuido y rapidez, manchando todo lo que tocaba. Su corazón latía avergonzado, una sugerente humedad cubría sus ojos y Sesshomaru observaba con atención.

 _Sentimientos caóticos, sin ton ni son_.

Hacía tan sólo unas horas la había sentido relajada, hasta feliz, y tras un incidente sin importancia, se desmoronaba.

Ocultando la contrariedad que la escena le generaba, se aproximó y sin consentimiento, la levantó del suelo y la sentó en una de las sillas altas del desayunador. Ella no opuso resistencia ni habló.

Sesshomaru la dejó allí hasta que se calmó, siempre atento a los cambios en su humor.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó.

Lo vio salir de la cocina y a los minutos regresar con un kit de primeros auxilios.

—Mi abuela me habló de las extraordinarias habilidades de youkais para regenerar sus heridas en segundos.

—Tu abuela habló con acierto.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—Claramente, esto no es para mí.

Sólo entonces, y en esa inusual e inédita cercanía, advirtió a quién tenía en frente. Se atrevió a estudiarlo; su cabello negro y corto le confería una inusitada juventud; sus largas pestañas, cubriendo sus ojos oscuros. Sus manos grandes, ejecutando movimientos diestros y acertados.

Jamás había visto un hombre tan... _hermoso_.

Un dolor punzante la trajo a la realidad y sofocando un improperio, volvió la vista a sus manos.

—¿Alcohol? ¿De verdad? —se quejó.

Él afirmó el agarre sobre ella, llamando su atención. Vio ojos color índigo, brillantes, sorprendidos.

—Dejaré esto a tu alcance. Sospecho que lo necesitarás muy pronto.


	29. Presentaciones

**29 Presentaciones**

Kagome quería preguntar qué había sido de Koga, comenzaba a sentirse verdaderamente sola. Había decidido quedarse en la cocina, le parecía más llena de vida, al menos hasta cierto punto.

Esa casa parecía carecer de algo, esencial y primario. Su dueño... su dueño...

Se asomó para ver qué estaba haciendo, sin deseos de interrumpir. Pero Sesshomaru ya había percibido su curiosidad previamente y mirándola por arriba de su libro, decidió jugar al amable.

—¿Tu nombre? —preguntó más por cortesía que por interés.

—Kagome.

Salió completamente de su escondite y allí se quedó, esperando que la conversación continuara. Sin embargo, aquellos ojos insistían en escrutarla, completamente en silencio.

Entonces el anfitrión decidió hacer algo.

Cerró el libro y le señaló el sillón frente a él. Ella no lo hizo esperar.

Sesshomaru, dispuesto para su total análisis, se lo veía indolente. Kagome vio algo familiar en él pero no supo terminar la idea.

—¿Habrá alguna posibilidad de que pueda recuperar mi ropa?

Sesshomaru asintió, pero no dio una respuesta concreta. La estaba analizando. Casi con descaro.

—¿Qué otras historias te compartió tu abuela?

Desprevenida, no supo por dónde empezar.

—Muchas, a decir verdad.

—¿Alguna relacionada con la perla de Shikon?

Kagome abrió los ojos, dejando su sorpresa en evidencia.

—Sí, de hecho.

—Mm —murmuró, satisfecho.

Lo vio desviar la mirada hacia la puerta y a los segundos ésta se abrió.

Un rostro nuevo hizo aparición, uno jovial, con una sonrisa curvando la comisura de sus labios. Traía una mochila colgando de un hombro, de un color sospechosamente familiar.

—Señorita Kagome, es un honor conocerla finalmente —el hombre se acercó y con una respetuosa reverencia la saludó, pero ella todavía hilaba los acontecimientos—. Disculpe mis modales. Mi nombre es Miroku.

—Buenas noches —habló finalmente.

Miró la mochila otra vez, tenía fuertes sospechas de lo que eso significaba pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

 _Primero muerta_.

—Ah, sí. Esto es suyo. Me tomé la libertad de traerle ropa y otros menesteres que su madre muy amablemente me facilitó.

—¿Estuviste en mi casa?

—Así es.

—¿Y hablaste con mi madre?

—Desde luego.

—¿Cuántos días se supone que deberé quedarme aquí?

Sesshomaru sentía los relámpagos cruzar su sala.

—Señorita Kagome, por favor no desespere.

—Mi situación no amerita otra cosa.

Relámpagos, truenos, lluvia, viento.

 _Esta mujer…_

Miroku sonrió conciliador, siempre ideal para tratos humanos.

—Puede confiar en nosotros. Sesshomaru será su protector y yo, si me permite el privilegio, seré su guía.

—¿Guía?

—Soy monje —informó con alegría.

* * *

 **NA:** Sólo quiero agradecer sus comentarios que me hacen reír y hacen que quiera escribir para siempre :) Son mi combustible.

Alguien preguntó a qué me refería con "perfume metálico"... es mi forma poética para hablar de "sangre". Me gusta la idea de lo olfativo, especialmente tratándose de Sesshomaru, con sus súper sentidos y todo eso.

Sin más, hasta la próxima.

 _J._


	30. Ira

**30 Ira**

 _¿Por qué no aparece un duende también?_ , pensó con furia.

Todavía sentada en el sillón, vistiendo una gruesa bata, Kagome cerró los ojos, buscando control, armonía y equilibrio. Estaba en una casa ajena, se le estaba dispensando cierta hospitalidad, sus modales le indicaban que debía guardar su sitio.

 _¡Pero es que…!_

—Señorita Kagome, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Lo cierto es que no —se puso de pie, más violentamente de lo que hubiese querido—. ¿Cómo es que mi madre accedió a esta locura sin más? ¿Por qué confió en ti? Por cuanto sé, podrían ser traficantes de órganos. ¡Esto es absurdo!

—Mm —concedió el anfitrión, imitando a su huésped—. Traficantes o no, careces de otras opciones. Lo mejor será que hagas paz con tus circunstancias.

—¿Qué le ocurrió en las manos? —cuestionó Miroku repentinamente, advirtiendo los vendajes.

Kagome gruñó cual fiera encerrada, se acercó al monje, le arrebató la mochila sin decoro y marchó hacia la habitación que asumía sería la suya.

Miroku miró a Sesshomaru con un deje de reprobación.

—No vayas a decirme que has sido el carismático de siempre.

—No pretenderás que me rebaje a semejantes nimiedades.

—Sí, ser amable puede a veces ser una irrisoria menudencia.


	31. Análisis

**31 Análisis**

¿Qué había dicho Inuyasha?

«No te conviene involucrarte con él.»

No, era algo más.

…

…

«Sé de lo que te hablo.»

 _¡Sí, eso!_

¿Cómo era eso de que _sabía_ lo que decía?

Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Inuyasha conocía a Koga, Koga lo conocía a él. A decir verdad, eso había quedado evidenciado cuando tuvieron el peculiar encuentro en el parque. Pero se _conocían_ , en un sentido más profundo de la palabra. Había detectado cierta rivalidad en cuanto los vio interactuar.

 _Esos dos se conocen desde hace tiempo._

Kagome empezó a hacer conexiones, especulaciones vinculares y posibles razones.

Se vistió rápidamente y abandonando su espectacular alcoba regresó a la sala donde un insoportable anfitrión y un confianzudo monje intercambiaban algunas palabras con llamativa familiaridad. Pero sólo el segundo se volvió cuando los ojos del primero la detectaron.

—Comienzo a sospechar que hay más de lo que imagino.

—¿Más de qué, señorita Kagome?

—Ustedes saben quién es Inuyasha —era una afirmación, clara y contundente.

Miroku arqueó ambas cejas y Kagome creyó que fallaba al detectar _deleite_ en sus facciones. El monje se alejó un paso de su previo interlocutor y dio uno hacia ella.

—¿Y usted cómo lo conoce?

Sesshomaru, obviamente, advirtió de dónde y hacia dónde iba dirigida la cuestión de Inuyasha. Era evidente que esa miko sostenía, o ya no, un vínculo con él; el tono doliente casi imperceptible con el que había pronunciado su nombre le dio una pequeña aproximación.

El cómo no lo había advertido _olfativamente_ antes permanecería un enigma hasta que tuviera una charla pertinente con el lobo.

El mismo lobo que, sospechaba, lo _engañaba_ por segunda vez. Tenía la peligrosa certeza de que Koga conocía sobre la relación entre su medio hermano y la miko.

—Emm… yo… —Kagome sopesó sus opciones, repentinamente avergonzada.

Sí, confirmado.

La figura estoica, impertérrita y hastiada de Sesshomaru se movilizó fuera de la sala hacia el estudio, desinteresado sobre la próxima conversación a ocurrir entre Miroku y la sacerdotisa. No había duda de que saber sobre su medio hermano era el último de los tópicos que estaba dispuesto a tocar.

Quería creer que esa criatura sin propósitos ni valía no sería algo _recurrente_ en las nuevas circunstancias a desarrollarse pero no era lo suficientemente incrédulo, ni lo suficientemente ingenuo para pensar en ese nexo como una mera casualidad.

En ciertas coyunturas odiaba la ignorancia y en otras, extrañamente, la añoraba.


	32. Pariente

**32 Pariente**

—Salimos un par de veces —tuvo que decir al fin.

Miroku no dejaba descansar su expresión atónita y de a poco el deseo de quitársela violentamente rugía dentro de Kagome como un depredador a punto de saltar a su presa.

Había pensado en profundizar su explicación pero su interlocutor no parecía merecérsela.

—Muy curioso —repuso entonces.

—¿Qué?

—No sé si me corresponda develar esta información. Ciertamente no me concierne.

—Pero ya que has empezado a hablar…

El monje sonrió.

—Pues bien… —sujetó su mentón pensativo y con la vista puesta en ella, prosiguió:— Inuyasha es el medio hermano de Sesshomaru.

 _Monje_.

Ya era bastante saber que debería lidiar con esa mujer durante tiempo indefinido como para que _además_ filtrara intimidades familiares.

Habían pasado muchos años desde aquel nefasto día en que su padre llegara al hogar con la todavía más nefasta noticia de que tendría un hermanito.

No había dejado espacio en su rostro para que las emociones que lo embistieron encontraran sitio. Su padre debió preguntar, inéditamente, sobre su pensamiento. Pero había sido _dramático_ , vergonzoso, denigrante. Le enfureció más advertir que su padre había albergado esperanzas de que aceptara un _hanyou_ como medio hermano.

Una ofensa colosal, y triste.


	33. Recreo

**33 Recreo**

Irse de la sala había sido un acto meramente simbólico, pues claro estaba que todavía podía oír sus voces. Percibió toda la vacilación, todo el pasmo en los ridículos balbuceos de la mujer; sintió la sonrisa ridícula en el rostro del monje. Y él en el medio de aquella absurdidad.

Tomó su celular y marcó.

—Te quiero aquí ahora —habló y colgó rápidamente.

Tenía que distraerse con algo y Koga era un tema que debía realmente tratar y era, convenientemente, un magnífico recreo.

A los pocos minutos lo sintió llegar. Escuchó su fugaz intercambio con la miko y el monje y aguardó autorización para ingresar contra las anchas puertas del estudio. Sesshomaru murmuró un "pasa" y el lobo cruzó el umbral.

El recién llegado permaneció de pie en el centro de la habitación a la espera de más instrucciones. Ya sabía él que estaba allí para pagar faltas y a Sesshomaru nunca se le pasaba nada.

—¿Hace cuánto sabes del vínculo entre Inuyasha y la miko?

—Uno o dos días.

—¿Uno o dos?

—Uno y medio.

—¿Qué te privó de compartir esta información conmigo?

—Precisamente porque el del vínculo es tu medio hermano.

—¿Acaso no tengo dominio sobre mí mismo?

—No fue eso lo que dije.

—Fue lo que insinuaste.

—Está bien —se rindió—. Pensé que sería una mala idea.

—¿Por qué?

Koga apartó la mirada y encontró en el Tokio fuera de la ventana un excelente punto focal.

—Honestamente…

Sesshomaru tenía una pierna sobre la otra, su brazo descansaba sobre el escritorio de caoba, sus ojos eran dos dagas mortales colectoras de almas que transportan al infierno.

—Así como tomaste la oportunidad de sacar provecho de mi ignorancia con respecto a la miko, pensaste que sería prudente guardar información que, mal que me pese, guarda cierta relevancia —Koga quiso acotar pero un dedo y su garra se lo impidieron—. No harás una cosa así otra vez. ¿He sido claro?

—Clarísimo.

Sesshomaru y sus atributos sobrenaturales se irguieron con elegancia, sus garras acariciaron la madera del escritorio, un roce apenas que no dejó marca. Sus ojos de oro viajaron a la vista de la ciudad nocturna, a los dinamismos que no cesaban a pesar de las altas horas.

—Harás algo.

—Te escucho.

* * *

 **NA:** Hola! Espero que sigan disfrutando y me encantaría saber qué opinan de lo que va hasta ahora!


	34. Mañana

**34 Mañana**

Algo vibraba con fuerza sobre una superficie dura. Era increíblemente irritante. Era odioso. Era su alarma.

Kagome no recordaba haber puesto una alarma.

La vibración se detuvo repentinamente y feliz ante el giro de los eventos, se reacomodó en la amplia cama, entre las sábanas de cien por ciento algodón, en la magnífica oscuridad del cuarto, en la comodidad de la almohada.

Otra vibración. Pero ésta no tenía nada que ver con una alarma.

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente y al encontrarse con una peculiar vista, creyó que sus párpados se quedarían atrapados en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?! —exclamó con vigor, sin saber que su energía apoyaba su postura.

Sesshomaru quería asesinarla a sangre fría.

Casi literalmente.

—No estás de vacaciones, miko —habló con glacial calma.

Kagome tomó prácticamente toda la tela de la cama para cubrirse en un arrebato de pudor. Advirtió la ceja incrédula de su anfitrión y percibió, por primera vez, _su_ energía, la que estaba en desacuerdo con ella.

—¿Esta es tu habitación?

—Ya no.

—Oh.

Sesshomaru dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—Y levántate.

—¡Buenos días para ti también! —canturreó con sarcasmo, saliendo de la cama finalmente.

Hecho su ritual de todas las mañanas, se encaminó decidida hacia la cocina, donde el aroma glorioso del desayuno aguardaba. Su concentración, por otro lado, estaba en su celular y en los mensajes de una mejor amiga desesperada.

—Buenos días, señorita Kagome.

El monje estaba allí, y su ridícula sonrisa e irritante buena predisposición.

—Buenos días.

El abusivo también estaba allí, guardando su imperecedero y aún más irritante silencio. Lo miró. Pero él la ignoraba.

Miroku se ofreció a servirle el desayuno, ella agradeció pertinentemente la cortesía y procedió a hacer audibles sus intenciones.

Claro que había un _Lord_ con aires de autoridad presente y como ella era un bendito libro abierto con eso de sus poderes espirituales en rebeldía, neutralizó su exposición verbal con la siguiente frase:

—La respuesta es no.

—No he dicho nada —entrecerró los ojos.

Sesshomaru le regaló una mirada indolente y volvió al periódico que leía.

—Y si hubiese dicho algo, no habría sido para tener tu permiso.

—Tal vez sea propicio recordarte que eres mi "rehén".

—Preferiría tirarme por la ventana.

—Por favor, adelante.

—Señorita Kagome —propicia fue la intervención de Miroku—, permítame proponerle un itinerario.

—Tentativo —aclaró.

—Tentativo —accedió.

—Antes —habló nuevamente la joven— necesito ver a mi amiga. Es muy importante.

Miroku intercambió una rápida mirada con el dueño de casa.

—Concertaremos una reunión y pero deberé acompañarla. Espero comprenda.

Kagome sonrió satisfecha con su rápida victoria y más predispuesta al día que iniciaría, comenzó a conversar con Miroku sobre los planes que éste tenía para ella. Los cuales involucraban la aplicación de teorías que la ayudaran, eventualmente, a desarrollar conscientemente sus poderes espirituales.

* * *

 **NA:** Juro que los capítulos se van a ir haciendo más largo, juro que lo estoy intentando. ¡Gracias a quien se toma un minuto para dejar su review!


	35. Relato

**35 Relato**

El centro comercial, una ubicación segura, al menos en opinión del chaperón de turno, estaba abarrotado. Eran vacaciones en algún lugar del mundo y todos habían decidido visitar Tokio. Kagome se consideraba una "persona de personas" pero ese día no estaba para tumultos.

No obstante esto, el motivo que la había llevado a ese lugar era importante, por lo que apeló a toda su tolerancia y paciencia y se encontró con Sango, quien visiblemente impaciente aguardaba sentada en un café.

—¡Kagome! —se puso de pie al instante en cuanto la divisó y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Hola, Sango.

—¿Estás bien? —sus ojos se desviaron hacia la figura masculina que estaba detrás.

—Perfectamente —se giró—. Él es Miroku. Miroku, ella es Sango.

Estrecharon manos, él especialmente galante sin poder frenar el impulso de hacer un comentario que pretendía sonar a halago. Sango lo anuló automáticamente después de eso.

Las mujeres se sentaron y a solas conversaron.

—Casi me vuelvo loca, Kagome. Tuve que hablar con tu madre y me dio la más bizarra de las explicaciones.

Kagome dibujó una sonrisa.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Estás viviendo con un desconocido?

La sacerdotisa suspiró.

—No te desesperes, amiga. Estoy bien. Este sujeto… —calibró el nombre en su lengua— Sesshomaru ha prometido ayudarme.

—¿Sesshomaru?

—Sí. Es, creo, amigo de Koga que…

—¿Quiénes son esos tipos?

—No lo vas a creer.

Sango hizo una seña impaciente para que comenzara con ese relato de una buena vez.

Horas después, su amiga procesaba la nueva información. Reflexionaba en lo pequeño que podía llegar a ser el universo, en lo nada azarosa que podían llegar a ser las circunstancias de una persona.

—Kagome, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—No te preocupes —sujetó sus manos entre las suyas—. Estoy bien. Sabrás de mí con más frecuencia. Mi madre estará al tanto de todo también, puedes hablar con ella si hace falta.

—Te dije que contabas conmigo, no lo olvides.

—Gracias —sonrió.

—Y… —desvió la mirada hacia la derecha, fijándose en el sujeto llamado Miroku que sin decencia le devolvía el gesto— ¿Puedes confiar en él?

—Ha dicho que me ayudará con mis poderes espirituales. Aunque no lo creas, es monje.

—Tienes razón, no lo creo.

Kagome sonrió.

—Qué bueno es verte, Sango.

—Y a ti —se pusieron de pie, sabiendo que su tiempo se estaba acabando—. Por favor, Kagome, no dudes en acudir a mí si algo ocurre.

—Eres la mejor —un cálido abrazo y las amigas se separaron.

Miroku se fijó con mucho esmero en los atributos físicos de la amiga de la señorita Kagome y ésta debió aleccionarlo en su falta de tacto y decoro con un golpe seco en la nuca.

* * *

 **NA:** Sé que es odiosamente corto pero el próximo es más largo y actualizaré mañana, es una promesa.

Como siempre, gracias a quien se toma un minuto para dejar su comentario, me hace muy feliz.

 _J._


	36. Espadas

**36 Espadas**

 **** _Hacía más de quinientos años, cuando la tierra y la vida eran sencillas, cuando el dominio de grandes youkais era conocido y superior, cuando la política eran guerras, por aquellos días existió un gran enfrentamiento del que los demonios y hombres hablaron durante mucho, mucho tiempo._

 **** _Un daiyoukai extraordinario reclamó las tierras que por derecho de sangre le correspondían. Ese daiyoukai desconocía las fuertes rivalidades que había despertado en aquellos que se consideraban sus pares, aquellos que habían usurpado sus dominios._

 _Sesshomaru nunca había querido aprender a jugar con otros. Sesshomaru no hablaba de concesiones, préstamos o perdones. Sesshomaru hacía._

 _Confiado en la superioridad de su sangre, el daiyoukai enfrentó a todos sus enemigos en una misma batalla._

 _Tres días y tres noches después, Sesshomaru se declaró victorioso. El costo, no obstante, fueron todas sus armas. Grandes espadas con excelsos poderes. Espadas que sólo su dueño podía dominar. Robadas. Perdidas._

 _Desde entonces, más ofendido que indefenso, Sesshomaru se dedicó, pacientemente, a buscar una por una._

—¿Señor?

Inuyasha abandonó la contemplación que hacía de su última adquisición y le dedicó una impaciente mirada al anciano frente a él.

—¿Qué?

—Tiene una visita.

—¿Quién?

—El lobo Koga.

—Llévate eso —ordenó— y busca una sacerdotisa lo suficientemente poderosa para que repare el sello.

—Sí, señor.

—Y haz pasar al lobo —accedió pesadamente.

—Inuyasha, perro tonto —la voz del recién llegado viajaba a través del pasillo, prometiéndole a otro forzado anfitrión una incordiante conversación—. Te concedo la desfachatez de robarle a tu propio hermano pero…

— _Medio_ hermano —interrumpió.

Koga apareció en el estudio.

—Explícame esa tontería.

—¿Perdón?

—Inuyasha…

—Koga —interrumpió nuevamente—, cállate. No soporto el sonido de tu voz, ni qué decir de tu presencia. Si Sesshomaru te tiene de cartero, pasa el mensaje y vete.

—Eso —sonrió, sentándose frente a su interlocutor—. Sesshomaru quiere saber qué rayos pretendes hacer con una espada que no puedes manejar.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo?

—Tu triste naturaleza hanyou.

Inuyasha descargó parte de su irritación con un puñetazo a la mesa, permitiendo la aparición de unas grietas en la madera.

—Lamento que lo de Kagome no funcionara.

El hanyou le dedicó una mirada furibunda, que de haber tenido cierto poder lo habría hecho desaparecer en una nube de cenizas.

—En fin —Koga se sirvió del sake que había allí y bebió—. Francamente me sorprende que siquiera hayas pensando en _robarle_ a Sesshomaru, debe ser lo más estúpido que has hecho en toda tu vida. Sin embargo, no quisiera que esto se saliera de control. Te recomiendo que la devuelvas, y con una notita pidiendo disculpas, escrita de tu puño y letra. Sesshomaru apreciará el detalle.

Inuyasha guardó las manos en las mangas de su kimono y con una media sonrisa, lo miró.

—Has perdido el juicio.

Koga hizo un gesto lleno de frustración.

—Bestia…

—Lobo —tercera interrupción—, cállate. Cállate y vete. Desaparece de mi vista y no vayas a pisar mi casa otra vez. Me exasperas.

—De acuerdo —se puso de pie e Inuyasha lo imitó—. Olvida Tokijin. Olvidemos Tokijin. Tu hermano…

— _Medio_ hermano.

—… vendrá, la encontrará y se la llevará. Pero…

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¿De dónde has sacado la maldita costumbre de interrumpir?

—Sólo contigo, lobo.

—Escúchame —la repentina seriedad en su voz aplacó sus ánimos belicosos y esperó a que continuara—. Naraku reapareció y ese es un problema que nos concierne a todos. Kagome necesitará de la ayuda de _todos_ nosotros.

—Fue muy específica a la hora de decidir en quién confiar.

—Esto no es algo que Sesshomaru me manda a decir, esto lo digo yo: piénsalo.

Koga abandonó su presencia antes de escucharlo negarse por impulso. Tenía la esperanza de que tal vez meditara su propuesta.


	37. Cátedra

**37 Cátedra**

Los días posteriores Kagome se avocó completamente a su tarea. Miroku, paciente y comprometido, la asistió en todo momento.

—Naturalmente todos tienen el poder de canalizar energía —había comenzado su guía—, está en nuestra naturaleza, como seres compuestos por esa energía, tomarla y utilizar nuestro cuerpo como vehículo.

Kagome prestaba cuidadosa atención.

—Usted, como sacerdotisa, tiene un poder superior. Puede canalizar muchísimas más energía y manifestarla en el mundo físico, es por eso que pude repelar otras energías, como la de algunos youkais.

—¿No todos?

—En el mundo de los demonios existe una suerte de jerarquía. Unos son más poderosos que otros, unos tienen la capacidad de neutralizar ciertos poderes, como los de una sacerdotisa. Su poder es antagónico al de cualquier youkai. Por eso la historia nos indica que su deber es purificar al mundo de dichas presencias.

—¿Ese es mi deber?

Miroku sonrió conciliador.

—Pero puede optar por no hacerlo —no supo por qué, pero el monje pensó automáticamente en Sesshomaru—. Lo importante aquí, y debido a nuestras circunstancias, es que pueda dominar su energía, su poder espiritual, el cual, debe saber, no se encuentra cómodo dentro suyo; su cuerpo, inexperto, no sabe qué hacer con él.

—No comprendo.

—Usted no lo percibe pero cualquier proceso reflexivo o estado de ánimo suyo se manifiesta a través de su energía. Es tanto el poder que posee que éste fácilmente se rebela contra su, llamémoslo, envase.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque, como monje, estoy entrenado para advertirlo. Además, soy un hombre muy perceptivo de mis alrededores.

—Entonces monjes y sacerdotisas pueden percibirlo.

— _Y_ youkais. Unos más que otros, como le dije anteriormente.

—¿Quién podría sentirlo más que otros?

—Sesshomaru —ladeó la cabeza, un poco divertido de incorporarlo a la conversación—. Él _es_ el daiyoukai más poderoso de todos.

—¿De _todos_? —frunció ligeramente el ceño— No lo aparenta.

Miroku liberó una risa.

—Y _es_ hábil. La imagen que usted ve de él no es la verdadera; sus características físicas, en apariencia humanas, son una forma visible para entender hasta qué punto tiene potestad sobre sí mismo. A tenido siglos para aprender a contener su energía youkai y hoy podría decirle que lo ha dominado por completo.

Kagome procesaba.

—¿Qué le parece si intentamos canalizar su energía? Verá que será muy fácil.

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces, cierre los ojos, concéntrese, ponga la mente en blanco: recuerde que esta no es una actividad del intelecto, es más de lo sensorial.

Transcurridos unos minutos, la atmósfera de la habitación se sintió ligera, dándole pie a Miroku para proseguir:

—Visualice su poder, éste debería manifestarse en algún color. Visualícelo ingresando a su cuerpo, lentamente, a través de sus pies y su cabeza. ¿Puede verlo?

Kagome asintió ligeramente.

—¿Qué siente?

—Calor.

Miroku sonrió satisfecho.

—Con el pasar del tiempo, ese calor mermará. Pensemos que el cuerpo es un vehículo físico y nuestra energía proviene de lo abstracto. El cuerpo, en una primera instancia, no sabrá cómo contener tanto poder y esa incapacidad puede manifestarse de muchas formas, el calor corporal es una de ellas.

Él sentía más frío que hacía unos instantes. Ella, más calor.

—¿Qué ve?

—Luz rosada.

—Esa es su energía espiritual.

—También…

Miroku la observó curioso.

—¿También, qué?

—Verde —su voz vacilaba—. Es como… electricidad.

—¿Es suya?

—No…

—Focalícese en la luz rosada y ralentice el flujo de energía, cuando se sienta lista, abra los ojos.

Él se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación.

La clase de ese día había culminado.


	38. Verde

**38 Verde**

Reloj, pulseras de colores, anillos. Todo cuidadosamente dispuesto sobre la mesa.

Observó los accesorios pero sólo el reloj llamó su atención. Lo tomó para una inspección más concienzuda. En la parte posterior tenía un grabado: "El tiempo no es más que el ahora."

Qué cliché.

 _—_ _Puedes vivir siglos y no vivir nada, Sesshomaru._

 _Miró a su padre directamente a los ojos._

 _—_ _¿Me crees tan banal?_

 _—_ _Te creo jactancioso._

 _Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja, no queriendo poner en palabras su sentimiento de injuria._

 _El General liberó una sonora carcajada._

 _—_ _Lo cierto es que el tiempo no es más que el ahora —apoyó la mano sobre la empuñadura de Tessaiga—. Nuestros siglos de vida pueden no ser nada si no son bien vividos._

 _—_ _Muy dadivoso de tu parte, padre. ¿Algún otro concejo que quieras ofrecer?_

 _—_ _¿No compartes mi opinión?_

 _—_ _¿Debería?_

 _—_ _¿Por qué estás a la defensiva?_

 _—_ _¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy?_

 _—_ _Has respondido una pregunta con otra pregunta. Es inusual verte intentar eludir tópicos relevantes._

 _—_ _¿_ Intentar _?_

 _—_ _¿Lo ves? —sonrió._

 _—_ _¿Quisieras ser más concreto? ¿Qué quieres realmente?_

 _—_ _Busca una compañera._

 _—_ _¿Tanto preámbulo para eso? Podrías haberme ahorrado el altruismo de hace un momento._

 _—_ _No seas mordaz, hijo._

 _El General parecía divertido._

 _—_ _Este es uno de esos diálogos donde ambos conversamos pero quien verdaderamente habla eres tú._

 _—_ _Quien no ha querido responder mis preguntas eres tú._

 _Sesshomaru desvió la vista, posándola ligeramente en la laguna, en los detalles del jardín, en su armoniosa geometría._

 _—_ _El tiempo_ es _ahora —repitió su padre._

Dejó el reloj donde estaba, espontáneamente interesado en té.

El té siempre mejoraba las cosas.

Y le gustaba prepararlo él, a su modo, con sus mañas, las que durante más de ocho siglos había acumulado, tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando esa pequeña ceremonia. Su olfato se regocijaba cada vez.

El monje estaba detrás de él, lejos pero no lo suficiente. Y estaba completamente seguro de que esperaba le consultara sobre su sesión con la miko.

—Ocurrió algo muy interesante.

—Lo dudo —se volvió, degustando el aroma de su té de jazmín.

—No —sonrió, índice en alto—, realmente fue interesante.

La ceja arqueada, incentivando a que prosiguiese.

—Nuestra aprendiz…

— _Tu_ aprendiz.

—… ha canalizado _tu_ energía.

Sesshomaru sintió cómo su canales olfativos se cerraban abruptamente. Lo único que sentía era el tenue vapor ascender y acariciarlo en sus fosas nasales.

—Reitero: lo dudo.

—"Verde eléctrico" —recitó dramáticamente.

 _Verde eléctrico_ , la frase hizo eco en su cabeza.

 _¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible?_

—Explícate.

—Temo que esta vez no tengo explicación que ofrecer. No obstante, indagaré.

—Hazlo.

—La señorita Kagome tiene sin duda un poder extraordinario —Sesshomaru apeló a su impávido silencio—. Y para ofrecerte un poco de paz, tengo una teoría.

—Por favor —accedió, satírico.

—Creo que tiene que ver con el sello que mantiene tu energía a raya, ¿la que te da esa apariencia humana? Puede que se haya debilitado con la presencia de nuestra sacerdotisa —sonreía y Sesshomaru repentinamente se sintió violento— y, en consecuencia, le permita acceso a tu…

—Comprueba lo que dices —interrumpió, dejando implícito que no quería saber más.

—Otra cosa —ofreció—. Estoy casi seguro de que si utilizaras tu verdadera apariencia sería más fácil frenarla de canalizarte.

—No creas que no advierto tu fútil intento de manipularme.

—Jamás intentaría una cosa semejante —Miroku dibujó una obvia sonrisa en los labios.

Sesshomaru volvió el rostro hacia la figura femenina.

—¿Sí?

Kagome miró cómo la fogosa luz matinal ingresaba a la cocina y daba de lleno en su persona. Cómo su postura, cómoda y despreocupada, apoyada sobre la mesada, una mano sujetando la fina porcelana blanca, la otra en el bolsillo de su pantalón, cómo toda esa imagen le entraba por las retinas y se grababa en su cabeza como un hierro caliente sobre el cuero.

Sin duda, jamás había visto un hombre tan hermoso.

Sesshomaru la vio devolver los accesorios a sus lugares, escuchó el clic del reloj, pensando en la frase grabada. Vio ser escrutado, analizado.

—Nada —repuso ella entonces, regresando a la sala.


	39. Flores

**39 Flores**

Tal vez sea innecesario aclarar que Kagome no volvió a ver luz verde alguna. No con un propietario de dicha luz atento a esas "canalizaciones".

Durante las sesione de la miko, él se recluía a su estudio y en su fachada original, se concentraba para retener toda su aura.

Los días transitaban así.

La situación doméstica marchada pacíficamente y eso era todo lo que Sesshomaru quería.

Hasta que la mujer que vivía bajo su techo comenzó a concederse licencias varias con respecto a cuestiones varias. Y varias comenzaron a ser las razones que el daiyoukai encontró para, efectivamente, tirarla por la ventana y que todo pareciera un trágico accidente.

Ya encontrarían un reemplazo para que se ocupase de la cuestión Naraku…

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Kagome se volvió inocentemente.

—Esta casa parece una oficina. Le hace falta algo… hogareño.

—¿Quién te ha dado autorización?

—Deberías darme las gracias. Estuve a un paso de comprar pintura y redecorar tu sala.

Sesshomaru entornó la mirada, permitiéndole a la miko ver lo furioso que se sentía.

—Son sólo flores —dijo entonces, moviéndose para que pudiese admirarlas—. Son jazmines, pensé que te gustarían.

—Preguntaré otra vez: ¿Quién te ha dado autorización?

—Nadie —se encogió de hombros—. Salí, las vi, me gustaron, las compré. Fin de la historia. Y no es que es un cambio radical, en unos días se secarán y podrás deshacerte de ellas.

Sesshomaru dio tres pasos hacia ella y ella, confundida con su reacción, retrocedió.

—Deshazte de ellas en este instante.

—Ya que han decidido que cumpliré prisión domiciliaria lo mínimo que podrías hacer…

—Es nada —le interrumpió, acercándose más—. Esta no es tu casa, no tienes derecho a cambiar nada aquí dentro.

De repente el aire volvió denso. Sesshomaru irguió la cabeza, inclinándola ligeramente hacia atrás, reaccionando ante el latigazo.

—Eres un…

Él arqueó las cejas, casi deseando ser insultado para poder desquitarse.

—Contrólate, estás dejando que adivine lo que sientes.

—¿Sabes qué? —estalló finalmente— Te lo diré así no quedan dudas. Te diré lo miserable que me he sentido todos estos días viviendo con un completo desconocido que no ha hecho nada por acercarse; vivir contigo es lo mismo que estar sola en una maldita isla desierta. Tengo miles de restricciones, hay más reglas a seguir de las que puedo recordar, la mayoría absurdas, de hecho…

Tomó aire. Las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Prosiguió:

—Siempre tienes esa cara como si el mundo fuese una ofensa constante contra tu persona. Te crees omnipotente, el centro del maldito universo. Si tanto te molesta mi presencia, ¿por qué no simplemente me dejas ir? Odio estar aquí, odio no tener con quien conversar de vez en cuando, me siento absurda pensando que estoy desesperada porque vengan Miroku o Koga sólo para tener algo de contacto con otra criatura. Tú eres un maldito muro, eres…

Su rostro era una paleta de colores que fluctuó desde los fríos a los cálidos. Tal vez había caído en la cuenta de su desplante, en lo rápido que había perdido los estribos. Tal vez se sentía ridícula.

Entonces comenzó a llorar. Feroz y ruidosamente. Y él, de pie frente a ella, hacía unos segundos lleno de ira, repentinamente se sintió impotente. Porque no sabía qué hacer o qué decir para calmarla.

El llanto de las mujeres era algo que simplemente no sabía manejar.

—No llores.

—Ahórrate el consuelo —se apartó de él, caminó hasta las flores, las tomó con violencia y sin demorarse ni titubear, las tiró por la ventana.

—Miko.

—¡Déjame en paz! —bramó, caminando rápidamente hasta su habitación.

Una vez solo, respiró profundamente.

Transcurridos unos minutos, aún de pie en el centro del comedor, mirando el jarrón con agua pero sin flores, Sesshomaru comprendió cabalmente lo lejos que estaba de comprender el género femenino _humano_.

¿Cómo no había advertido lo infeliz que realmente era?

 _Su felicidad no es de mi incumbencia._

 _No, pero podrías ser un poco más cordial._

 _Nimiedades._

 _Miroku te culpará._

 _¿Por qué habría de importarme lo que piensa el monje?_

 _Porque te pidió expresamente que fueras amable. Además, realmente eran sólo flores._

 _Una absurdidad._

 _Y te gustan los jazmines._

Sesshomaru se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Necesitaba una taza de té. Y _tal vez_ pensar en una forma de remediar la situación.

* * *

 **NA:** Algo de drama, porque se me antojó poner al queridísimo en una situación complicada. En la última parte, ¿se entiende que está sosteniendo una conversación mental consigo mismo? O la menor con su alter ego, el amable.

Tal vez para este momento hayan advertido la ligera relevancia de los jazmines en la historia, cómo el aroma o la flor misma encuentra la forma de meterse en el medio de nuestros protagonistas... Soy una suerte de fanática y, además, la imagen de un Sesshomaru eligiendo los mejores jazmines me alegra el alma.

Gracias a quien se toma el tiempo de comentar, ¡me hacen inmensamente feliz!

 _J._


	40. Hermoso

**40 Hermoso**

La despertó el dolor de cabeza. Después de una noche de llanto, de tragarse el deseo de llamar a su amiga para que la rescatara o a Miroku para que la defendiera, Kagome no podía esperar menos.

Había un plácido aroma en la habitación. Era relajante. Era familiar.

Abrió los ojos. Un haz de luz matinal ingresaba a la habitación y daba de lleno en un bello envase de vidrio, uno que sostenía con poesía cinco flores perladas.

Jazmines.

Y más hermosos que los que ella había seleccionado el día anterior. La apreciación de ese detalle le hizo fruncir el ceño. Le recordaba al adjetivo calificativo que había empleado en alguna que otra oportunidad para, justamente, calificarlo.

 _Hermoso_.

Se sentó en la cama y tomó el delgado, fino envase en sus manos y lo acercó para sentir aquel magnífico aroma. Familiar.

El petulante de su cuasi arrendador estaba pidiendo disculpas.

Sonrió.

Quién hubiese pensando que ese muro (hermoso), de pocas palabras y tratos ínfimos pudiese llegar a tener detalles de ese tipo.

Lo odiaba. La había convencido.

 _Actuarás enojada, Kagome. Conserva tu dignidad._

Desde su sitio, escuchó el silencio proveniente del resto de la casa. Generalmente Miroku aparecía cada mañana para hacerle compañía en su "más que trivial y mundana actividad matutina", palabras de Sesshomaru, pero ese día no lo escuchaba. No escuchaba los sonidos característicos de la cocina. Se preguntó si estaría sola.

No estaba muy acostumbrada a empezar el día en soledad y la sola idea de que debiera debutar en el asunto no le seducía en absoluto.

Entonces, decidida a ser valiente, la sacerdotisa nata se aventuró al largo pasillo, rumbo al comedor. Su única compañía era el delicado jarrón de cristal con sus magníficos jazmines, eso y el sonido apenas contenido de sus pies descalzos sobre la madera.

Por primera vez Kagome se fijó en el detalle del piso. No sabía nada de pisos pero incluso en su ignorancia supo que ese era exquisito en muchos niveles y visiblemente costoso.

En el límite del pasillo y la sala, asomó la cabeza: vacío.

El siguiente ambiente era el comedor. _Se valiente, Kagome._

Más pasos, en esa oportunidad sobre la punta de sus pies, sujetando el jarrón como si fuese un arma, completamente dispuesta a defenderse llegado el caso.

Centímetros quedaban entre ella y las anchas puertas que conducían al comedor. Se permitió una respiración profunda. Estiró una mano y a milímetros de tocar el fino material de la puerta, ésta se abrió delicadamente. Kagome igualmente se sobresaltó, gritó, dio un salto y soltó el jarrón. Todo en simultáneo.

Sus reflejos se manifestaron de forma completamente autónoma y en un movimiento Sesshomaru estiró el brazo y sujetó el envase de vidrio; el agua y los jazmines todavía dentro de él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó con severidad.

Kagome se recompuso rápidamente y retrocediendo automáticamente, intentó balbucear una respuesta.

 _Mujeres._

Sesshomaru ingresó al comedor, colocó las flores en el centro de la mesa y tomó asiento. La miró, todavía en su "pijama" (se preguntó si tan poca tela podía denominarse prenda en absoluto) y le hizo un ademán para que se sentara.

El desayuno estaba servido.

Y serían sólo ellos ese día.

 _Flores_ y _el desayuno. Me gusta cómo trabaja su consciencia._

—¿No fueron de tu agrado?

Con un bocado a medio camino de su boca, Kagome lo miró, confundida.

—Los jazmines —debió aclarar.

—No… Sí… Es decir… Sí… —frunció el ceño, sintiéndose como una tonta.

Él la miraba inquisidor.

—Me agradaron, gracias. Todavía… me agradan… Los jazmines…

—¿Qué hacías agazapándote por los pasillos?

—Yo no me… Yo no hice tal cosa.

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja _casi_ burlona. Ella leyó dicha expresión y optó por el desayuno.

—¿Tú no comes?

Otra mirada.

—¿Usted no come _Lord_ Sesshomaru? —fue turno de ella de devolverle la burla.

—¿Conoces siquiera el significado de la palabra "gratitud"? —ella arrugó los gestos, entre ofendida por dejarla en evidencia y avergonzada por efectivamente no haber dado las gracias— Y no, mis intereses culinarios difieren ligeramente.

—¿Qué comes?

—Carne cruda.

Kagome tosió con algo de fervor. Lo miró.

—¿Carne _humana_?

Sesshomaru arqueó ambas cejas, dejando el hueco de la respuesta.

—Simplemente no necesito alimentarme todos los días —estiró el brazo con gracia y apoyó la mano en la mesa—. Y no, no como humanos.

—Por un momento creí que… —sonrió, nerviosa.

—¿Qué? —azuzó.

—Nada —zanjó el tópico automáticamente.

Minutos de incómodo silencio se instalaron en el comedor. Kagome camufló su estado intranquilo comiendo y él hizo uso de sus poderes de impasibilidad porque lo cierto es que no sabía por qué se sentía tan ridículo en su presencia. ¿Habían sido las flores _y_ el desayuno demasiado?

—Aunque tu felicidad no es de mi incumbencia —comenzó entonces, impertérrito y elegante como siempre—, tampoco pretendo que tu existencia sea un calvario. Puedes hacer tus sociales libremente, tener _contacto con otras criaturas_ , hacer lo que hacías.

—Gracias —repuso quedamente—, y por el desayuno.

—No te acostumbres.

Podría haberse ofendido por su falta de galantería pero sentado como estaba, justo frente a ella, esa mano despreocupadamente apoyada en el vidrio, sus ojos impávidos… La distraía. _Definitivamente hermoso._

Entonces sonrió y el aire del ambiente se relajó.

 _¿Qué había dicho para calmarla?_

Sesshomaru se reprochó por no haber prestado mayor atención. Sabía que ese dato sería útil en el futuro.

* * *

 **NA:** Como lo prometí, cada vez son más largos los capítulos y de aquí en adelante así serán, incluso un poco más. Sé que he frustrado a más de una con mis odiosos capítulos cortos y escribo principalmente para otros así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era atender pedidos.

¿Y? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Muy amoroso este Sesshomaru? A mí me pareció que quedó bastante bien; más iba a ser ridículo. Cabe agregar: cada vez hay mayor interacción, ya necesitaba esto, ver cómo iba a ser él y qué iba a hacer ella ya plenamente consciente de que le atrae su anfitrión *se emociona*.

Gracias por tan bellos comentarios, qué lindo es ver que disfrutan :)

 _J._


	41. Beneplácito

**41 Beneplácito**

Kagome se tomó con seriedad eso de "hacer sociales" y ese mismo día, después del peculiar desayuno, se contactó con su querida amiga y se organizaron para invertirse toda la tarde.

Había ropa que ver, zapatos con los que fantasear, helados que degustar. Y mucho, mucho para conversar.

—Señorita Kagome.

—Miroku —saludó, la vista en su bolso, asegurándose de que tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Adónde vamos?

Entonces lo miró.

—¿Tú vienes?

—Sí recuerda que debo acompañarla a cuanto sitio vaya, ¿no?

—Oh.

—Me parecía.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Koga, justo a tiempo.

Kagome los ignoró y salió. Salió sin ver un par de ojos dorados que la estudiaban.

El día estaba para caminarlo y con un humor de las mil maravillas, la joven sacerdotisa se permitió disfrutar de la ciudad y se regocijó con la perspectiva de un día con su querida amiga.

—Señorita Kagome —Miroku se adelantó para posicionarse a su lado—, permítame recordarle que pronto deberemos abordar el tema de la perla de Shikon.

—De acuerdo —accedió, confusa.

—Será un elemento central en los eventos venideros. Téngalo presente.

—Lo haré. ¡Sango!

Y durante el resto de la tarde el hombre y el youkai que la acompañaron la perdieron virtualmente. Dos mujeres con tópicos varios para tocar en conversación eran dos mujeres perdidas; dos mujeres con tópicos varios para tocar en conversación que hacía mucho tiempo no se veían…

Por más que en más de una oportunidad Miroku intentó formar parte de la pequeña reunión (con intenciones románticas, para ser poéticos, para con la joven amiga de su pupila) todas pretensiones fueron debidamente neutralizadas.

Después de todo, nada tenía un hombre que hacer en medio de dos mejores amigas que querían charlar.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con…? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Sesshomaru.

—Él —dio un sorbo a su café.

Kagome demoró lo suficiente en dar una respuesta como para que Sango comenzara a sospechar toda clase de locuras.

—¿Kagome?

Y explicó de manera concisa el evento con los jazmines, los que hizo volar por la ventana y los que le dieron los buenos días, y, claro, el desayuno. Lo contó como si no tuviera la más mínima importancia, pero si algo había aprendido Sango con los años es que cuando Kagome intentaba restarle relevancia a _cualquier_ cosa, significaba que le importaba, y mucho.

—Eres consciente de que vives con un hombre, ¿no? De que duermes en su habitación, de que él no ha intentado echarte de allí, de que entró a dicha habitación mientras _dormías_ para dejarte lo más bellos jazmines que has tenido oportunidad de ver, de que te esperó con un desayuno que presumiblemente él preparó…

—No sé a dónde quieres llegar con todo eso.

—No lo sé, tú dime —sonrió—. Es evidente que te gusta.

—No… —quiso explayarse en su respuesta pero la traicionó la verdad: y es que sí, efectivamente, le gustaba.

—Ajá —otro sorbo al café—. ¿Y él?

—¿Él qué?

—Kagome, eres una mujer inteligente, ¿vas a decirme que no podrías darte cuenta?

—¿De qué?

—Actúas como una adolescente —se burló—. ¡De que también le gustas! Los hombres son básicos (en el buen sentido), es fácil hacer ciertas lecturas.

—El problema es que él no es precisamente un hombre.

—Déjate llevar un poco —sonrió con dulzura—. Estás viviendo una extraña y emocionante experiencia.

—Lo intentaré.

—Y como tu mejor amiga creo que debería conocer a este hombre que no es hombre. Debo dar mi beneplácito.

Se rieron un poco más y pronto fue hora de separarse, pero con la promesa de otra tarde de esas.

Regresando, la sacerdotisa logró adelantarse para evitar cuestionamientos de cualquier tipo y para pensar un poco más en lo que su amiga le había dicho. Hasta que escuchó aquella voz otra vez…

— _Kagome…_

La susodicha paró en seco en medio de la acera; Miroku y Koga esquivándola a tiempo.

— _Kagome._

—Me está hablando —susurró.

— _Espero con ansias el día en que nos veamos, Kagome._

Tomaron un taxi, sabiéndose expuestos.

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Mañana vuelvo! Un millón de gracias por sus bellos reviews, hacen de esta escritura algo más bello.


	42. Mudanza

**42 Mudanza**

De pie en el centro de su cocina, meditaba.

—Permanecer aquí ya no es una opción —habló en cuanto sintió la cercana presencia del monje.

—Supuse que habría mudanza eventualmente. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Sesshomaru se volvió.

—La propiedad del bosque.

—Muy adecuado.

—Ocúpate.

Miroku asintió y salió de la cocina. Minutos después, el turno de Koga.

—Con todos los días que han transcurrido, es propio decir que la diplomacia ha fallado —anunció.

—Mm —había esperado que su ridículo medio hermano accediera a hacer noble devolución de algo que había _robado_ pero parecía que necesitaba un incentivo mayor.

Su presencia debería ser suficiente.

Después de tantas décadas sin verse los rostros…

—¿Cómo es eso de que nos vamos? ¿Adónde nos vamos? ¿Y por qué?

—Kagome… —inició Koga, sólo para ser neutralizado por la potente voz femenina.

La sacerdotisa ingresó a la cocina como un tifón, provocándole escalofríos al daiyoukai y latigazos al otro.

—Sesshomaru, entiendo que…

— _Lord_ Sesshomaru.

Kagome puso la vista en blanco.

— _Lord_ Sesshomaru —hizo ridículo énfasis en el título—. Sólo necesito que alguien me explique, no que me arrastren como una niñita pretendiendo que obedezca y que…

—De hecho…

—No lo digas —le calló con un dedo acusador.

—Tus modales son nefastos, miko.

—Para ser un "Lord" te diriges con poco decoro hacia las mujeres.

—¿Pretendes que te trate de "señorita Higurashi"?

Koga no podía creer que Sesshomaru estuviese _sosteniendo_ un diálogo con Kagome.

—Mi nombre está bien. Kagome. Ka-go-me.

—Higurashi, entonces.

—¡Ugh!

—Koga —el daiyoukai lo miró—. Prepara tus cosas, nos vamos.

—¡¿Adónde?!

—Kagome, ven conmigo —y del brazo se la llevó antes de que acabaran con lo único que durante siglos parecía imposible se acabase: la paciencia de Sesshomaru.

Él, todavía, pensaba. En su cabeza escuchaba la voz de Miroku narrándole escuetamente los acontecimientos de esa misma mañana.

Naraku estaba cada vez más cerca de ella. Cada día transcurrido era más fácil para él tener acceso a su cabeza. Durante las semanas que Kagome había sido su huésped impuesta había aprendido mucho sobre sus poderes, sus canalizaciones eran cada vez más exitosas y el flujo controlado de su energía había favorecido el acercamiento del despreciable hanyou.

No le gustaba nada eso.

¿Por qué estaba _tan_ preocupado por ella?

Por primera vez en muchos, muchos siglos, Sesshomaru decidió ignorar una respuesta.

¿Y qué rayos hacía Inuyasha en su casa?

Sesshomaru se volvió más rápido de lo normal y sus ojos dorados, ocultos detrás de unos oscuros, se encontraron con aquellos.


	43. Reencuentro

**43 Reencuentro**

Por cuestiones de amor propio pidió _tres_ veces la misma explicación.

Es que ella no era empleada de nadie para seguir órdenes como una fiel y devota súbdita.

—Y nos mudamos porque…

—No —Koga finalmente se negó—, no lo diré otra vez.

—Me enfurece que hagan conmigo lo que quieran. En esta casa nadie me consulta nada.

Koga iba a dar una réplica del algún tipo cuando algo llamó su atención. Sus ojos viajaron rápidamente a la puerta y su nariz se enfocó en el olor característico de quien estaba del otro lado.

La diplomacia _no_ había fallado, parecía.

Koga ciertamente se sentía satisfecho con sus dotes de convencimiento.

Miró a Kagome.

A Inuyasha lo movilizaba esa mujer. El muy tonto se había enamorado.

—Miroku —habló.

El monje leyó algo en su tono de voz y apenas sosteniendo la pausa, dijo muy casual:

—Señorita Kagome, permítame asistirla con su equipaje.

—No hace falta, Miroku, no iré a ningún lado.

—Puede viajar con lo puesto o armar una maleta —sonrió—. Usted elije.

Un queja que salió en forma de sonido gutural y la sacerdotisa caminó detrás del monje.

Sin mayor dilación, Koga caminó hasta la puerta y al abrirla el hanyou ingresó sin más; a la defensiva y con cierta altivez, pero en son de paz. Intercambiaron una mirada, Koga más propenso a las cordialidades; Inuyasha en proceso de digestión de su orgullo, guardando silencio, esperando no verse con Kagome en ese preciso momento, su último intercambio no había sido feliz.

Una ligera inclinación de cabeza y el recién llegado caminó hasta la cocina, en donde sabía estaba su _medio_ hermano mayor.

No había llevado la cuenta, pero hacía unos cincuenta años que no lo veía; tampoco había escuchado mucho de él, Sesshomaru nunca había manifestado interés por las esferas youkais de la ciudad, eran contados los eventos a los que asistía e Inuyasha siempre se había esforzado por no toparse con él.

Los hombres se midieron y casi en simultáneo expusieron sus verdaderas apariencias. Sólo entonces se sintió como un reencuentro.

Inuyasha se sintió extrañamente en casa.

Sólo que el aire a _hogar_ que percibía no era cosa de su medio hermano, sino el resultado de la presencia de una mujer.

Sesshomaru se sentía ofendido con su presencia. El hanyou era un atroz recordatorio del desaire que le había hecho su padre.

—¿A qué has venido? —cuestionó al fin.

—Déjame ayudar a Kagome.

 _Todo se circunscribe a ella._

—¿Qué te hace pensar que necesita tu ayuda?

—No sé si la necesita, sólo quiero apoyarla. Estar para ella.

Sesshomaru entornó la mirada. Si su presencia lo ofendía, cómo calificar esas palabras. Inuyasha advirtió el peligroso humor de su medio hermano, algo había habido en sus palabras que le disgustaron enormemente.

—Estoy hablando contigo y no con ella porque sé que necesito de tu permiso.

—¿Ah, sí?

—No juegues conmigo.

Sesshomaru giró completamente, adoptando una postura que hablaba a las claras de un alfa. Sus hombros anchos dieron paso al pecho, ligeramente inflado, indicando su posición como macho dominante. Inuyasha leyó perfectamente el lenguaje corporal y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Técnicamente, también necesitarías mi permiso para tener a Tokijin en su posesión.

—Eso es diferente.

—Es verdad. Ninguna petición de préstamo ha llegado a mí. _Robaste_ algo que me pertenece, Inuyasha.

El aludido apartó la mirada.

—Sólo quería…

—Sé perfectamente lo que querías —interrumpió— y parte del orgullo de nuestra raza es aceptar nuestras limitaciones. Además, tienes a Tessaiga.

—A Tessaiga puedo controlarla. Sólo quería demostrar que no necesito ser un demonio puro para controlar una espada como Tokijin.

—Muy iluso de tu parte.

Inuyasha dibujó una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Supongo que ser hanyou _es_ un motivo de vergüenza.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Sesshomaru. En todos aquellos cientos de años Inuyasha jamás había permitido que su condición de híbrido fuese un problema, una razón de burla o desventaja; siempre había demostrado exactamente lo opuesto a todo eso. Había sacado provecho de su condición.

Escucharlo hablar así contrarió a Sesshomaru. Había esperado protestas, no rendición.

—Insultas la memoria de nuestro padre al hablar así —Inuyasha lo miró estupefacto, en silencio—. Fue él quien seleccionó a esa humana para que fuese tu madre y aunque no existe nada inferior para un daiyoukai de la categoría de nuestro padre, él era superior, por lo tanto, también su voluntad. Respeta la memoria de _ambos_ y acéptate.

—Sesshomaru…

—Si quieres sentirte inferior, te daré motivos válidos.

Apreciada la amenaza, Inuyasha dio otro paso hacia atrás y, esto jamás lo sabría, pero Sesshomaru se arrepentiría de aquellas palabras, se arrepentiría de su súbita amabilidad y de sus alentadoras y acertadas palabras. Porque, además, había advertido en un exabrupto que insultar la memoria de su padre es lo que él había estado haciendo durante mucho, mucho tiempo al negar a Inuyasha como hermano.

Algo dentro de él se regocijó con su capacidad de aprendizaje y otra parte, fiel al viejo estilo, anhelaba encontrar otra razón para detestarlo.

El universo proveería.

La voz femenina viajaba desde la habitación, el pasillo hasta el comedor. Los hermanos se miraron y ocultaron sus apariencias sobrenaturales.

—¿Inuyasha? —y el aludido se volvió.

La encontró radiante, la encontró hermosa.

¿Qué se decía de las mujeres que emanaban esa luz que no se sabía de dónde provenía? ¿Embarazadas o enamoradas?

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Qué tal! Quería comunicar que hasta el lunes (más probable martes) no actualizaré porque me voy de viaje. ¡Al Lollapalooza ni más ni menos! Muero de emoción, compré la entrada hace mil meses.

Gracias por pasar, dejar su comentario y gracias a quien ha sumado esta historia a sus favoritos, es el pequeño indicio de que leen :)

Nos vemos pronto y no me odien *sonríe nerviosamente*

 _J._


	44. Razones

**44 Razones**

Viéndolos juntos, Kagome pensó cómo no había advertido el parecido antes. Uno al lado del otro no podrían negar nunca el parentesco. Y sin embargo, entre tantas similitudes, eran distintos, cada uno vibraba diferente, sus energías seguían patrones que nada tenían que ver. Kagome percibió la disparidad energética. Miroku tenía razón, Sesshomaru era más fuerte.

—Hola, Kagome.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Podemos hablar? —la pregunta era para ella, pero la petición de autorización iba dirigida a su hermano mayor.

La única respuesta que recibió de Sesshomaru fue una tácita oferta de privacidad; así, el anfitrión abandonó la cocina sin otra palabra.

Kagome le dedicó una mirada de soslayo segundos antes de desaparecer de su vista periférica y una pequeñísima parte dentro suyo se sintió herida al ser delicadamente ignorada. Sabiéndose a solas con Inuyasha, decidió depositar su concentración y energía en él.

—Fui un tonto y un egoísta —comenzó sin preámbulos, sin solventes.

Ella aún estaba en el proceso de pasar su mente y fuerzas de Sesshomaru a Inuyasha y sus palabras la desorientaron.

—Estoy intentando disculparme. No debí…

—Olvídalo —interrumpió delicadamente—. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Pensándolo en retrospectiva, fui ilógica. Tenías razón, fue extraño confiar en alguien que no conocía.

Inuyasha estaba completamente anonadado, no era siquiera capaz de formular oración alguna.

—Pero tú conocías a Koga, a Miroku. Sesshomaru resultó ser tu hermano…

— _Medio_ hermano —corrigió automáticamente.

—… No estuvo tan mal.

Kagome se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. Lo cierto es que quería darle las gracias por el desplante en el parque aquel día hacía semanas; si no hubiese reaccionado como lo hizo, jamás habría acabo en donde estaba.

—¿Vendrás con nosotros?

—¿Adónde?

—No lo sé. Sólo anunciaron mudanza.

Inuyasha se imaginó a dónde irían y con todo su corazón deseó ser parte de los eventos futuros.

—¿Necesitas permiso de Sesshomaru para eso también?

Él se cruzó de brazos ligeramente ofendido por la exposición de su estatus.

—Dudo que…

—Déjamelo a mí —una tenaz sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven sacerdotisa y cuando se dio media vuelta para atender la cuestión, el susodicho apareció en escena, justo en el vano de la puerta—. ¡Qué bien! A ti es quien buscaba.

Una ceja arqueada y Kagome lo vio como su oportunidad para proseguir.

—Inuyasha quiere venir. ¿Hay algún problema con…? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—¿Por qué quieres que venga? —iba a responder negativamente antes de que siquiera pensara en hablar pero su benigna predisposición le resultó irritante.

Su padre se habría burlado _otra vez_ si lo escuchara responder una pregunta con otra.

—Porque…

Volvió el rostro hacia Inuyasha, esperando asistencia.

—Quiero ayudarlos.

—Quiere ayudarnos.

Sesshomaru entornó la mirada.

Ahí estaba su razón para detestar al hanyou.

Con un fino y elegante movimiento de su mano restó relevancia al hecho. Una vez más, dio media vuelta y desapareció.

—Creo que eso fue un sí —anunció Kagome.

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Gracias por la paciencia! Nos vemos el miércoles :*


	45. Familia

**45 Familia**

—¡Bestia, bienvenido!

Inuyasha puso la vista en blanco.

—¿Qué forma es esa de hablarle, Koga?

—Eso, Koga —intervino el monje—, sé más educado.

—Miroku —saludó Inuyasha.

—Mi estimado Inuyasha, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

—Miroku —Kagome atrajo su atención y lo separó de los demás—. Es sobre la perla.

—Me alegra que no haya olvidado —sonrió—. Y, por favor, dígame que la tiene.

—Sí y no —sonrió nerviosa.

—Explícate —Sesshomaru otra vez apareció de la nada y en esa oportunidad la hizo saltar de susto.

—¡Deja de hacer eso!

—Necesitas la perla de Shikon para derrotar a Naraku —continuó como si nada—, no existe otra manera. Explícate.

—Hay un fragmento de la perla, no está completa. No lo ha estado por siglos.

—Debería estarlo —comentó Miroku, más para sí mismo, visiblemente sorprendido con la información.

—Miroku —Sesshomaru no solía referirse a él por su nombre con mucha frecuencia.

—Los escritos dicen que una de sus antepasadas logró unir todos los fragmentos. La perla debería estar completa —miró a la sacerdotisa—. ¿Dónde está?

—Mi abuelo es quien sabe.

Entonces Miroku proclamó con gran dignidad:

—Señorita Kagome, ha llegado el momento de hacerle una visita a su familia.

Rápida organización mediante y en menos de media hora Kagome y todos los hombres que componían su nuevo grupo estaban al pie de la imponente escalera que conducía al templo de su familia. Todos los pares de ojos recorrieron los escalones de abajo hacia arriba, expectantes.

La sacerdotisa dio el primer paso y los demás la siguieron. Minutos después, allí estaban. Su abuelo salía en ese momento de la casa, escoba en mano, ignorante de los recién llegados, tarareando alguna canción.

—¡Abuelo! —dichosa de verlo nuevamente después de todos esos días, Kagome corrió hasta él, apenas dándole tiempo de abrir los brazos para recibirla.

—¡Mi querida Kagome! —sonrió el anciano— ¡Qué bueno es verte!

—Sr. Higurashi —Miroku fue el primero en aproximarse una vez que las demostraciones de afecto cesaron.

—Joven Miroku —saludó.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Inuyasha, ofendido que él no, considerando que había salido con Kagome.

—Larga historia —concedió el abuelo.

—Abuelo, él es Inuyasha.

—¿Tu novio?

Los aludidos se sonrojaron sobremanera.

—No, abuelo. Somos amigos —y para evitar dar mayores explicaciones embarazosas, se apresuró a presentar a los demás—. Ellos son Koga y Sesshomaru.

—Youkais —puntualizó, sorprendido.

Los susodichos ofrecieron una silenciosa inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Sí, youkais —Kagome quería ser tragada por la mismísima Madre Tierra—. ¿Y mamá?

—Adentro —respondió ausentemente, todavía escrutándolos.

—¿Vamos? —apremió, ya nerviosa— ¿Abuelo? ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

—¿Hacer qué, Kagome?

—Mirarlos como si fuesen… —iba a decir "fenómenos de la naturaleza" pero lo pensó mejor— Olvídalo. ¿Podemos entrar ya?

—¿Sabe? Yo también soy youkai —intervino Inuyasha.

—¿Ah, sí? —el abuelo parecía confundido.

—Sí…

—En realidad es hanyou —terció Koga.

—Oh, entiendo.

—¿Qué? —Inuyasha quería golpear a Koga.

La cosa podría haberse salido de control pero acababan de ingresar a la casa y la Sra. Higurashi estaba allí, saludando uno por uno, tan cordial como siempre, ofreciendo té y bocados dulces; y con lo último se ganó el amor y respeto de Koga e Inuyasha para siempre.

Kagome saludó a su madre con gran afecto y la Sra. Higurashi, tan sobrenaturalmente intuitiva como siempre, se enfocó rápidamente en el joven más alto de todos, el que iba por el nombre de Sesshomaru, el mismo que no había pronunciado palabra alguna aún. La hija no supo cómo calificar ese interés y se asustó pensando que tal vez sospechase todo.

Claro que la Sra. Higurashi no tuvo que analizar la cuestión ni cinco minutos para saber que su primogénita albergaba tales y cuales sentimientos por el joven. Por respeto a Kagome actuaría como si no supiese absolutamente nada.

—¿A qué debemos esta maravillosa visita, hija?

—Necesitamos la perla.

—¿La perla de Shikon? —intervino el abuelo.

Nieta y abuelo comenzaron a conversar sobre el tema. Mientras, la Sra. Higurashi se enfocó con gran disimulo en Sesshomaru. El susodicho, atento a lo que el Sr. Higurashi hablaba, advirtió al tiempo el concienzudo estudio que efectuaba la mujer. Intercambiaron una singular mirada; él arqueó una ceja, haciendo una muda pregunta y ella sonrió con cierta picardía.

 _Las mujeres de esta familia son sin duda peculiares._

Miroku, Inuyasha y Koga bebían té y comían muy cómodos, muy en su casa. Sesshomaru, con su atención flotante, los observaba avergonzado de su pobre comportamiento como invitados, escuchaba al Sr. Higurashi mencionar la ubicación exacta del fragmento de la perla de Shikon y sostenía una suerte de conversación con la Sra. Higurashi.

Entonces, la señora se aproximó.

—¿Cómo va la convivencia con mi hija? —preguntó muy inocentemente.

Sesshomaru no quería responder pero si había alguien que supiese de modales y buena educación, ese era él.

—Razonablemente.

La Sra. Higurashi liberó una risa.

—No le está dando problemas, ¿cierto?

No deseaba hacer público el incidente con las flores que habían aprendido (o no) a volar ni estaba en sus anhelos mencionar lo que tuvo que hacer para ponerla de buen humor.

—No.

—Ah —en la exclamación percibió sorpresa.

—¿Le parece inverosímil? —Sesshomaru giró el rostro para verla.

—No sé si esa es la palabra que utilizaría para calificarlo, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Ya sé en dónde está la perla —Kagome apareció y leyó algo en sus expresiones—. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

—De nada, hija. ¿Cuándo se marchan? ¿No querrán quedarse a almorzar?

—¡Eso sería genial! —se escuchó decir a Koga.

—No abusaremos más de su hospitalidad, Sra. Higurashi. Sr. Higurashi —Sesshomaru ofreció una inclinación de cabeza y salió.

—¿De qué hablaban? —insistió Kagome, más nerviosa que antes.

—Me caen muy bien tus amigos, hija. Ese joven Sesshomaru ciertamente es un caballero.

—Ajá… —lo mejor, concluyó, era no indagar mucho más.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó Inuyasha con la boca llena.

—Sí, Sesshomaru nos está esperando.

Hechas las despedidas y asido el fragmento de la perla, los jóvenes se marcharon.

* * *

 **NA:** El próximo capítulo es más una situación doméstica y mundana que algo central de la trama. Fue para darme el gusto de imaginar a Sesshomaru en cierta situación que ya leerán... Después ya retomo.

Gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos el sábado :*

 _J._


	46. Asistencia

**46 Asistencia**

Los que no vivían en el departamento fueron a sus respectivos hogares a preparar sus cosas para la inminente mudanza. Sesshomaru, en su infinito pragmatismo, tenía muy poco para llevar y sólo esperaba que el resto terminara.

Eso era lo que la miko debería estar haciendo pero la habitación estaba peculiarmente en silencio. No sólo la habitación, la residencia en su totalidad estaba sumida en la afonía.

Y cuando esa miko no emitía sonido, algo estaba mal.

Entonces su diestro olfato le trajo un olor muy, muy peculiar. Era metálico, con ciertas notas dulces, casi cítrico; era la combinación más extraña de todas. Era sangre, de eso estaba absolutamente seguro, pero no era…

Se incorporó de su silla de escritorio y caminó hasta el baño de su habitación.

—¿Higurashi?

—¿Sí? —la voz que provenía del interior sonó nerviosa.

No quería preguntar si estaba bien pero cómo haría para saber cuál era el problema.

—Huelo sangre.

—Emm… sí…

—¿Estás herida?

—No.

 _Por supuesto que no._

Sesshomaru se permitió un suspiro.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Sí.

Minutos después y Sesshomaru, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, atravesaba la ciudad en su vehículo con un propósito muy especial.

Ingresó a la farmacia, pensando que era la primera vez en su vida que hacía tal cosa. Deambuló los pasillos, en busca de ese paquete rosado que leía, entre otras cosas, "uso diario", "con alas" y "pack de cuarenta unidades".

No demoró demasiado en dar con el sitio adecuado y al ver la enorme oferta, los miles de colores, las tantas tonalidades de rosado, Sesshomaru se declaró oficialmente derrotado. Sus ojos viajaban con velocidad por la góndola.

Higurashi había fallado en proporcionarme mayor información. Allí más de la mitad de los paquetes rezaban los mismos datos que había recibido. Se preguntó si existiría alguna diferencia de envergadura.

"Extra suaves."

"Ultra fina."

"Rápida absorción."

"Protección total."

—Buenas tardes, señor, ¿puedo ayudarlo?

Sesshomaru se volvió hacia el empleado.

—¿Recibió algunas especificaciones?

En contra de su voluntad, respondió:

—De uso diario, con alas y por cuarenta unidades.

—¿Mencionó alguna marca?

—No.

El joven se acercó más y tomó un paquete, afortunadamente rosado.

—Este es el que más se vende. Mi novia dice que son las mejores, pero qué sabremos nosotros.

—En efecto.

—En el momento en que nos mandan a comprar este tipo de cosas, estamos perdidos —sonrió el empleado antes de alejarse.

Sesshomaru huyó de ese lugar.

Cuando un repentino embotellamiento retrasó su retorno, se concedió la observación del artículo femenino dispuesto en el asiento junto a él. Pensó en las palabras del empleado. Pensó que por nadie, nunca, había hecho una cosa así. Pensó en por qué toda esa cuestión de comprarle toallas femeninas le parecía tan íntimo, tan de algo que haría, efectivamente y como había dicho el empleado, un novio.

Enfocó la vista en el camino.

Una vez en su casa, hizo noble entrega y luego se preparó una merecida taza de té.

A los minutos la miko apareció, visiblemente más relajada.

—Gracias —dijo, guardando prudente distancia.

Él sólo asintió.

—¿Fue muy difícil?

—Debí acceder a cierta asistencia.

Kagome sonrió.

—Prometo no volver a ponerte en una situación así otra vez.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por algunos minutos hasta que él la apartó.

—¿Té?

—Por favor.

Lo preparó él y ella esperó pacientemente sentada en el desayunador, donde podía analizar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¿Té de jazmín? —cuestionó, divertida y acusadora.

Él le concedió el momento de triunfo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es perfecto —susurró, una vez que lo probó.

Fue su turno de analizarla.

—Ciertamente.

Sesshomaru se preguntó si sabría que el jazmín era considerado una afrodisíaco para las mujeres.

Mientras el cuestionamiento bailaba en su cabeza, estudió el modo en que sostenía la fina porcelana blanca, cómo sus dedos llamaban la atención adornados con sus anillos, cómo acercaba el cuenco a su nariz para sentir el perfume.

Siguió el movimiento de su pierna cruzándose sobre la otra. La danza del pie que colgaba, su codos sobre la mesa, su paz, su calma, el reloj, su cabello recogido, su cuello expuesto, sus pestañas largas.

Abandonó cualquier pericia posterior. Había comenzado a transitar un peligroso camino.

* * *

 **NA:** Perdón por no ser nada central y relevante, pero necesitaba darme este gusto. Nos vemos el lunes y gracias por sus comentarios!


	47. Historia

**47 Historia**

Hacía largos minutos que habían abandonado la ciudad y la carretera se presentó sinuosa y rodeada del frondoso manto de un bosque en su esplendor de primavera. La visión era reparadora y Kagome, siempre maravillada con las expresiones naturales, no hacía otra cosa que enfocarse en el panorama.

Había querido preguntar sobre esa "propiedad del bosque" que Sesshomaru había mencionado pero Miroku le hizo saber que lo mejor era sorprenderse; su tono auspicioso le habló de la maravilla que la aguardaba:

 _—_ _Sólo le diré que es un castillo, uno que ha pertenecido a la familia de Sesshomaru durante muchos, muchos siglos. Ha sido reformado, pues su construcción original data de milenios atrás pero confío en que no será decepcionada._

Kagome ardía en deseos de verlo. Y no sólo eso. Anhelaba saber más sobre la historia de Sesshomaru, su pasado, su dinastía, tan excelsa parecía. Quién era ese daiyoukai, _el más poderoso de todos_ , cuál era su verdadera apariencia, cuál era el verdadero alcance de su poder…

Se enderezó en el asiento y miró a su izquierda, hacia el perfil impertérrito de su anfitrión y conductor designado.

Saber que lo estaba observando con obvios deseos de hablarle no le preocupaba, más lo hacía el hecho de que _él_ previamente había estado haciendo exactamente eso mientras ella miraba por la ventana. No sabía por qué deseaba estudiar su reacción al ver con sus ojos el sitio en donde vivirían por tiempo indefinido.

Una bifurcación se presentó y Sesshomaru tomó el camino hacia la derecha, adentrándose aún más en la masa boscosa. Kagome se distrajo otra vez, absorbiendo las imágenes en éxtasis. Jamás había estado en un sitio como ese, no conocía esa zona.

Media hora después y el camino comenzó a descender muy paulatinamente, ofreciendo lentamente la imagen imponente y protagónica del castillo, apareciendo como un sol al nacer. La sacerdotisa se inclinó hacia delante, ahogando una exclamación de puro asombro. Miroku había utilizado la palabra "decepcionada". Kagome se permitió sonreír, nada tan alejado de la realidad después de todo. Ese castillo era de características insuperables, era esplendoroso, altivo, soberbio, encantador en alguna medida, bello en otra.

—¿Esto es tuyo? —la pregunta escapó de sus labios.

—Sí.

—Es… increíble.

Una vez frente a la fachada principal, la joven se apresuró a salir del vehículo, dando pasos apresurados, viendo en todas direcciones, sin saber qué mirar con detenimiento, a dónde ir, qué hacer.

Sesshomaru apareció a su lado, silenciosa orden en sus ojos. Entonces lo siguió hasta las anchas puertas de madera y él, apenas ejerciendo fuerza para abrir una, ingresaron.

No obstante, antes de siquiera permitirse admirar el interior del castillo, Kagome experimentó una extraña sensación. Era ligeramente familiar, no bienvenida, como un recordatorio.

 _—_ _Tan cerca, Kagome._

Sesshomaru se volvió cuando dejó de escuchar sus pasos, un milisegundo después la energía ansiosa de la miko le dio información sobre sus emociones. Algo no estaba bien.

—Es él —afirmó.

—Sí —instintivamente se llevó la mano a la cadena de plata que colgaba de su cuello y descendió hasta encontrarse con el gran fragmento que colgaba de ella. Podía jurar que la sentía palpitar.

El Sr. Higurashi no había sabido proporcionar mayores datos sobre el paradero de los fragmentos que faltaban, y si es que eran más de uno en absoluto. Había un agujero negro en la historia de la Perla de Shikon y su ignorancia demandaría un alto costo en su debido momento, Sesshomaru no albergaba dudas al respecto.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Kagome, buscando enfocarse en otra cosa.

—Llegarán mañana —le concedió una respuesta—. Ven, te mostraré tu habitación.

—De acuerdo —sonrió, apretando el paso para caminar junto a él—. ¿Cuántas habitaciones hay aquí de todas formas?

—Treinta y cinco.

—¡¿Tantas?! —exclamó— ¿Por qué?

—En otro tiempo, este castillo supo reunir los más destacados líderes, muchos de los cuales viajaban importantes distancias. Lo propio era ofrecer hospitalidad, alojándolos.

Kagome no recordaba si alguna vez lo había escuchado decir una oración tan larga.

—¿Líderes _youkais_?

—Desde luego.

Tras cruzar el vestíbulo, caminar un ancho y luminoso pasillo, comenzaron a subir unas escaleras exquisitamente conservadas.

—¿Y eras tú quien…?

—Mi padre principalmente.

Moría de ganas de preguntar por él.

Y Sesshomaru lo advirtió.

—Fue el General Perro, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste. Fue el más importante daiyoukai de su época.

—Wow.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió al mostrarse tan permisivo con respecto a compartir su historia, principalmente al hacer abierta mención de su padre. Pensó que no volvería a hablar de él otra vez.

—Miroku me dijo que _tú_ eras el daiyoukai más poderoso de todos.

Él la observó de soslayo.

—Lo soy.

—Modestia aparte —bromeó, sonriendo—. Entonces, ¿superaste a tu padre?

—Alguna vez alguien dijo eso, sí.

Giraron hacia la izquierda.

—¿Qué hay de tu madre?

Derecha, izquierda y arribaron.

—Es aquí —zanjo así el tópico de su conversación.

Kagome lo advirtió y decidió que indagaría en otro momento. Como prueba de la tregua implícita, hizo otra pregunta completamente diferente:

—¿Y tú?

Sesshomaru corrió la puerta para ella.

—En la última habitación.

Kagome volvió el rostro, escrutando el final del pasillo. Era el único fusuma a la vista, aquella era, sin dudas, la recámara más importante de la estancia.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente. Tomó la pequeña maleta que el daiyoukai había trasladado en un arrebato de caballerosidad e ingresó a su cuarto.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella y la energía de su anfitrión evaporarse. Se sintió repentinamente sola.

Pero el caballero en cuestión permanecía aún del otro lado, mirando la madera del piso, intentando sin mucho éxito reordenar sus pensamientos. No era la primera vez que estaban solos, tal vez no fuera la última, pero en esa oportunidad las circunstancias eran diferentes y lo inédito de sus emociones (poco claras todavía) lo incomodaba.

Sigiloso y sin emitir sonido, Sesshomaru se encaminó hacia los jardines. Olvidando, extrañamente, que las ventanas del cuarto de Kagome tenían la vista de esos mismos jardines.


	48. Inconmensurable

**48 Inconmensurable**

Permaneció de pie en el centro de la amplia habitación durante unos minutos, analizando sus alrededores.

Era tradicional, minimalista, armónica. Las severas expresiones seculares en la confección y orden de los elementos la sosegaba; quien había ideado las teorías de los ambientes había sabido perfectamente cómo debía ser una habitación. Kagome estaba maravillada.

Caminó hasta los ventanales y con sumo cuidado los abrió. Las finas cortinas de lino se removieron con la ligera brisa que ingresó y Kagome se creyó por un instante metida en un cuento de hadas.

 _Esto es casi un cuento de hadas_ , se recordó, sonriendo.

Dio firmes pero sosegados pasos hasta el balcón y dejándose embeber por la utópica visión de los prados y bosques, la sacerdotisa se apoyó ensoñadora sobre las barandas.

Entonces bajó la vista y allí estaba él.

 _Utópico_ había pensado hacía someros instantes.

 _Kagome, cuidado con lo que piensas_.

Lamentó ese segundo piso. Su visión, humana, le dio sólo los rasgos más generales del hombre que sumido en sus pensamientos deambulaba por los jardines. No es que no lo hubiese analizado en detalle antes…

 _¡Kagome, ya basta!_

Tan serio. Tan apuesto.

 _¡KAGOME!_

—¡Ugh!

Su exclamación fue lo suficientemente audible para que alguien en Tokio la escuchase, por lo que Sesshomaru elevó la vista, casi de modo automático, reaccionando instintivamente ante el sonido. Vio a la peculiar mujer hacer ademanes exagerados, sostener un soliloquio y finalmente advertirlo, a _él_. Ella, claramente, no podía ver sus incrédulas expresiones, pero él, oh poseedor de finos sentidos, apreció, _casi_ divertido, el rojo tomate que había reptado por su rostro de abajo hacia arriba.

Kagome, por el bien de la dignidad que acababa de perder, fingió una leve tos y así como quien no quiere la cosa, ingresó a la habitación nuevamente. Necesitaba procesar su vergonzoso momento en soledad y a salvo de los escrutinios del daiyoukai.

Así no estaba dejando nada a la imaginación o a la especulación.

Repentinamente, pensó que tal vez su energía, esa que era tan manifiesta para él, hubiese hablado por ella y Sesshomaru supiera lo atraída que se sentía hacia él.

Y ese era un grave, grave, muy grave problema.

 _¿Por qué no me fijé en un hombre común y corriente? ¿Uno de esos ordinarios que no captan ni la más explícitas de las insinuaciones, de esos a los que hay que explicarles todo como preescolares?_

No, ella tenía que fijarme en un daiyoukai, el más poderoso de todos por cierto, uno con una capacidad de análisis formidable y un poder de deducción y lectura que habría empujado al suicidio al más erudito de los filósofos.

Sentía fuego en las mejillas. Su corazón estaba en pleno triatlón.

 _Té_.

Porque el té siempre mejoraba las cosas.

Kagome comenzó una lenta caminata hacia la cocina, donde quisiera que se encontrara ese sitio, porque en el trayecto quería distraerse con una apropiada observación del sitio que era su nueva residencia.

Vivir en un castillo milenario jamás figuró en su lista de cosas por hacer, ni por asomo. Ver alguno feudal, tal vez, _vivir_ en uno y tener a su apues- interesante dueño hospedándola, definitivamente no. Y la enorme residencia era indescriptible. La secularidad de su orden y elaboración, los aspectos tan tradicionales, le daban un sentido de pertenencia. Se sentía en casa. Sentía que ese era su sitio.

 _¿De qué estoy hablando?_

Giró un par de esquinas, caminó largos y anchos pasillos, se topó con amplios y luminosos espacios, fusumas que ocultaban misteriosos salones. Kagome, insistía, se sentía en un cuento de hadas, en una película donde ella era la heroína.

Estaba viviendo un sueño.

Demoró cerca de media hora, pero encontró su destino. La cocina era espaciosa, exquisitamente iluminada, limpia y, fiel al común denominador, tradicional. Y contrario a lo que esperaba, había alguien allí.

—Buenos días —saludó curiosa.

El hombre preparaba té y en cuanto escuchó su voz, se volvió:

—Buenos días —su tono hosco dio indicios de que no deseaba ahondar la conversación, pero Kagome simplemente no pudo resistirse.

—Mi nombre es Kagome, ¿usted quién es? Sesshomaru no dijo que había alguien más aquí.

— _Lord_ Sesshomaru para ti, niña —espetó entonces, volviéndose por completo, perfectamente dispuesto para aleccionarla—. Y mi hombre es Jaken. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine por té.

—¡Mm! Este té es para Lord Sesshomaru. Dudo mucho que tengas permitido…

—Jaken —la tercera voz, dueña de toda la autoridad que su estatus le otorgaba, calló al subordinado en un instante.

Kagome se volvió avergonzada, no habiendo olvidado el ridículo episodio del balcón, pero en cuanto vio en los ojos del daiyoukai desaprobación para con el denominado Jaken, optó por permanecer en silencio.

—Sí, Lord Sesshomaru.

—La señorita Higurashi es mi huésped y será tratada acorde. No toleraré insolencias.

—Por supuesto, Lord Sesshomaru —Jaken dirigió una reverencia a la mujer y agregó:—. En un momento le prepararé su té, señorita Higurashi.

—Gracias —repuso quedamente.

Percibió la presencia de Sesshomaru alejarse y sintiéndose atraída cual planeta por una fuerza gravitacional, lo siguió.

—Estuve pensando —mintió.

—¿Mm?

—Sobre el fragmento que falta —él, original, no respondió y ella, igual de inédita, prosiguió de todas formas:—. ¿Cómo haremos para encontrarlo?

—Miroku no te ha dicho.

—¿Decirme qué? —se permitió un trote para alcanzarlo y caminar a su lado.

—Que tienes la capacidad de percibir la presencia de la perla.

—Pero…

—Esa capacidad, no obstante, debe ser apropiadamente cultivada.

Cruzando unas anchas puertas abiertas, salieron al jardín nuevamente. Kagome vio una pequeña mesa baja y sobre un gran pedazo de algodón marfil, cojines para sentarse.

Ella eligió un sitio frente a él.

—No debería suponerte un gran obstáculo —prosiguió Sesshomaru—. Una vez que lo consigas, encontrar lo que falta de la perla será relativamente sencillo.

—¿Cuál es el propósito de la perla?

—Eso lo sabes tú. En este caso, servirá para destruir a Naraku.

—¿Cómo?

—Purificándolo.

Lo había dicho como si fuese un plácido paseo por el parque.

—¿Cómo es eso de que yo sé para qué sirve?

—¿No te dijo el monje que tus poderes espirituales no son una actividad del intelecto?

—Usó esas mismas palabras.

—Apela a ellas, entonces.

—O sea que debería pensar menos y sentir más —concluyó agotada.

—Así es.

Jaken apareció con el té silencioso como un muerto y en cuanto dispuso todo, se alejó rápidamente.

—Él también es youkai, ¿no? —preguntó, viéndolo desaparecer.

Sesshomaru no lograba escapar del asombro que le generaba su capacidad para cambiar los tópicos de conversación, y especialmente la velocidad con lo que lo hacía.

—Sí.

—Es un gran fan tuyo.

El daiyoukai frunció el ceño. Ella se volvió y ante su expresión, sonrió.

—Te adora —le acusó.

—Me teme.

—Y te adora.

—Tus capacidades calificativas son pobres, miko.

—Oh —rió—. Hace unos momentos era la _señorita Higurashi_ , ¿qué pasó, _Lord_ Sesshomaru?

—Lo he dicho antes: no te acostumbres.

—Eres encantador.

Ella había sido sarcástica pero él, con su próximo comentario, no:

—Tu rubor de hace unos momentos lo pensó, sí.

En cuanto terminó la última palabra, Sesshomaru quiso morderse la lengua, arrancársela y escupirla. Ella, con la guardia baja, lo miró, cuenco de té a medio camino de sus labios. Y Kagome lo miraba arrobada pero más allá de avergonzada con esa cruel exposición y él…

Sesshomaru _nunca_ se había sentido _tan_ estúpido.

—Te jactas —dijo entonces ella, buscando retomar la calma de hacía unos segundos.

—No —mintió.

—Mientes.

—No —mintió otra vez.

—Mírame.

Bajo instinto, como una reacción a un reto, la miró, abandonando lo que desde que dijera esa frase estaba haciendo, que era precisamente evitar encontrarse con sus ojos índigo, esos que ya había analizado en otra circunstancia.

El peso de sostener ese momento se volvió inconmensurable, insoportable.

—Para demostrar tanta indiferencia, estás muy atento.

—Soy muy consciente de mis alrededores —repuso al tiempo.

 _¿Solo eso?_ , quiso preguntar, pero se tragó las palabras. Su cuerpo, empero, se había preparado el cuestionamiento y él, habiendo leído su lenguaje corporal, la azuzó:

—¿Qué?

—Nada —dio un rápido sorbo a su té y dejando la delicada porcelana con cuidado sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

Ese peso inconmensurable prometía hacerla llorar.

Él, por alguna razón, sentía que no podía permitirse el lujo de verla alejarse de ese modo.

—Kagome.

Parando en seco, la susodicha degustó en su cabeza el sonido de su voz llamándola por su nombre.

— _Kagome…_

Esa otra voz, sin embargo, le valió un escalofrío por la espalda, como un látigo.

Entonces se volvió, asustada. Vio a Sesshomaru incorporarse rápidamente, clavando la vista en un punto cercano en el linde del bosque.

—Kagome —y en esa oportunidad, la voz de Naraku no estaba en su cabeza.


	49. Naturaleza

**49 Naturaleza**

—Kagome —sonrió con perfidia—, finalmente.

—¿Naraku?

—En persona y, debo agregar, gracias a ti, mi preciosa miko.

Naraku liberó una horrible carcajada.

—Veo que me has traído un obsequio. Muy considerada de tu parte.

La perla de Shikon se sintió repentinamente pesada alrededor de su cuello y la sacerdotisa se apresuró a sujetar el fragmento. No sabía si era temor, incertidumbre o un juego de su cabeza pero la joya emanaba un calor intolerable.

Naraku extendió la mano y sobre su palma Kagome vio lo que su instinto le dijo era un fragmento de la perla, pero ese no era de un suave rosado como el de ella, aquel era negro y su luz, que no era luz, irradiaba azabache. Aquel fragmento estaba contaminado, infectado, corrompido.

Sesshomaru fue quien se percató que Naraku no tenía lo que faltaba de la joya y necesitaba saber si él también lo había advertido.

—Debo darte crédito, Kagome —habló el hanyou nuevamente—, no cualquiera puede trabar amistad con Lord Sesshomaru.

Y sólo entonces, giró el rostro para verlo; su perversa sonrisa aún sobre sus labios.

—¿ _Es_ una amistad, Lord Sesshomaru? Hace unos minutos me pareció hacer otra apreciación.

—Tus apreciaciones carecen de valor, Naraku.

—Oh, y yo que anhelaba un debate —se mofó—. Pero, comparta con nosotros, Lord Sesshomaru, ¿por qué insiste en esa ridícula apariencia?

Kagome miró a Sesshomaru en un acto reflejo.

—No vayas a decirme, Kagome, que no has tenido el privilegio de ver a tu anfitrión en toda la gloria de su verdadera naturaleza.

—Calla, Naraku.

El susodicho borró la sonrisa pero no la sátira de sus facciones.

—¿Qué le parece una demostración, Lord Sesshomaru, en honor al pasado y por consentir a nuestra bella miko?

Sesshomaru _aborrecía_ más allá de cualquier capacidad de explicación que se refiriese a ella en esos términos. _Aborrecía_ que la asechase, que jugase con ella. Lo aborrecía.

Sabía que no podía darse el lujo de un enfrentamiento con el hanyou en su forma humana, aunque ésta fuese sólo una apariencia. Necesitaba levantar la coraza que mantener su naturaleza youkai suponía, y en su piel sentía el cosquilleo auspicioso. Hacía muchos siglos que no liberaba toda la potencialidad de su energía y el repentino mal humor en el que se había sumido jugó a su favor.

Kagome, estupefacta, comenzó a ver los cambios físicos. Aquel cabello negro y corto comenzó a caer largo detrás de su espalda al tiempo que un tinte plateado bajaba sobre él como una cascada, pero lenta y suavemente. Su atuendo, elegante pero citadino, cambió su color y su forma hasta ser un kimono blanco. La sacerdotisa pudo ver desde aquella distancia dos marcas magentas en su muñeca extendida y garras sustituir sus uñas.

Sesshomaru extendió la mano derecha y un látigo verde comenzó a bailar en el aire con violencia, agitándose con gran vehemencia. Atacó a Naraku y Kagome vio, anonadada, aquel cuerpo despedazarse. El látigo desapareció y el daiyoukai se volvió.

Algo había en él que temía la reacción de la miko ante su verdadera fachada. Receloso de su análisis, la leyó.

—Toda una visión, ¿no crees, Kagome?

Ella miró la cabeza flotante de Naraku hablar y los pedazos de su cuerpo orbitar a su alrededor. Su despreciable sonrisa permanecía, aparentemente divertido.

Lentamente, las partes separadas comenzaron a unirse, cada una palpitando desagradablemente. Sesshomaru, de perfil a Kagome, miró de soslayo el proceso de regeneración. Con inusitada calma desenfundó una de las espadas que descansaban en su cintura y la agitó hacia Naraku.

Kagome sintió una energía familiar desperdigarse por el jardín y permanecer suspendida en el aire como niebla. Rayos verdes siguieron el trayecto de un brío materializo en una potente luz azul y alcanzaron el cuerpo de Naraku. Éste, riendo, desapareció por completo en un torbellino negro.

Con Naraku fuera de escena y la atmósfera libre de su horrible presencia, Kagome cayó sobre sus rodillas, mentalmente extenuada. Su respiración se había agitado y su corazón latía desbocado. Cerró los ojos, buscando recomponerse rápidamente y cuando los abrió y elevó la vista, encontró la imperturbable presencia de Sesshomaru observarla desde su sitio; detrás de él, la cicatriz de su colosal poder en el bosque.

—Estás asustada —señaló, enfundado su espada.

Kagome comenzó a hiperventilar.

—Sí —repuso sin más.

Sesshomaru inició su aproximación y apoyó una rodilla frente a ella.

—¿Murió?

—No —negó—, el fragmento que posee le permitirá regenerar un nuevo cuerpo. El daño que le infligí, no obstante, fue considerable. Lo mantendrá alejado durante un tiempo prolongado.

Ella seguía luchando por normalizar su respiración.

—Kagome —la llamó, colocando la mano sobre su hombro.

El contacto se sintió como un choque eléctrico para ambos y Sesshomaru retiró la mano con velocidad.

—Perdón —habló.

—Te dije que te protegería. No iba a dejarte que lo enfrentaras hoy y no lo permitiré hasta que estés lista.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Kagome vio oro en sus iris.

El alivio de sus palabras la relajaron sobremanera y sabiéndose perfectamente a salvo, las lágrimas ganaron terreno y comenzaron a caer libres por sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Necesitada de consuelo, en un movimiento de colgó de su cuello, abrazándolo.

En ese toque, sin embargo, no hubo repele alguno; por el contrario, una energía sosegadora se depositó sobre ambos como una manta.

Su mano viajó involuntariamente hasta su cabello ondulado y allí descansó. Su aroma distintivo le llegó con una nueva claridad, había notas de jazmín, gardenias y rosas y el daiyoukai se sintió vencido por su perfume floral.

—Gracias —susurró ella.

* * *

 **NA:** Hasta el viernes :*


	50. Conclusión

**50 Conclusión**

El momento vivido en el jardín repercutiría en los días posteriores. Sentirían su efecto cuando se hallasen solos, cuando, accidentalmente, se encontrasen en los pasillos, cuando debiesen compartir determinados momentos, como las comidas, especialmente con el arribo de los hombres restantes. Lo sentirían palpitar muy dentro de sus cuerpos, como una vibración que buscaba sincronizarse con la otra.

Kagome descubriría, en esos días, que la atracción que sentía hacia Sesshomaru había dejado de ser sólo eso. Le encontraría una nueva palabra y su hallazgo, lejos de relajarla, la sacudiría hasta su última célula, robándole horas de sueño por las noches, el apetito y, eventualmente, su feliz naturaleza, tan incentivada cuando comenzó a disfrutar de la compañía de los demás.

El cambio sustancial en su persona no pasaría desapercibida por nadie, pero únicamente Miroku comprendía con certeza lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Entonces, un buen día, Miroku se encaminó ávido hacia el despacho de la otra parte de aquella historia.

—Creo que hay algo que me has privado de saber con respecto al episodio con Naraku.

Sesshomaru no apartó la vista del libro que leía. Ni siquiera dio respuesta.

—Eso me parecía —sonrió el monje.

Entonces sí, se regocijó con la atención de su amigo.

—¿Conoces los pormenores sobre la situación de Kagome?

—¿La _situación_?

—Sesshomaru —le regañó, sonriendo.

El daiyoukai sofrenó un suspiro de frustración.

—Me mantengo al margen.

—Muy elocuente llamar así a la _omisión_.

Aplicado algo de violencia, cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre el finísimo escritorio. Miró a Miroku, irritado.

—Tú lo sabes —indicó—, ¿para qué me quieres a mí?

—Sí, sé qué ocurre con ella. Pero estoy aquí para saber qué ocurre _contigo_.

—Permíteme darte paz —su voz grave era suave pero profundamente sarcástica—: nada.

—Sesshomaru, te jactas de tu madurez, de tus siglos de existencia, anexados de interesantísimos aprendizajes. Pero olvidas que yo también soy un hombre maduro y en este momento, estamos en un mismo nivel.

Luego agregó, como si con eso resumiese absolutamente todas las cuestiones relevantes de la vida:

—Además, somos amigos.

El daiyoukai se reacomodó en su sitio, buscando mayor comodidad.

El monje había cruzado su camino cuando era apenas un adolescente. Recordó haberlo juzgado sagaz, inteligente y con un gran potencial. Había terminado de ilustrarlo en ciertas artes mientras él se encargaba de su instrucción monacal. Sesshomaru lo negaba, pero incluso lo había criado. Y en ese momento, después de casi quince años de amistad, reconocía que Miroku era un hombre extraordinario, aunque peculiar y mundano para ciertos aspectos.

Y sí, con él podía conversar de absolutamente todo.

No obstante, no sabía hasta qué punto deseaba ventilar su verdad.

—Es una sacerdotisa —dijo entonces.

—Una excepcional —accedió.

—Sabes perfectamente qué quiero decir.

—Es un poco inusual verte evadir una conversación directa.

Transcurrieron algunos segundos de silencio.

—Sería sumamente instructivo que fueses concreto.

Sesshomaru encontró la mirada anhelante de Miroku y comenzó:

—Cuando Naraku desapareció, comenzó a llorar y lo cierto es que me inquieta verla en ese estado, por lo que me aproximé. No pretendía consolarla ni darle palabras de aliento, esas no son mis costumbres, no obstante, la toqué. Hubo un repele inicial de nuestras energías, naturalmente.

Miroku asintió, como si se hubiese imaginado que algo así ocurriría. Sesshomaru _intentó_ proseguir:

—Y luego ella…

Era la _primera vez_ en su _vida_ que titubeaba.

—¿Sí?

—Me abrazó.

—Y no se repelaron.

—No —si el daiyoukai hubiese sido un _poco_ más demostrativo, el monje habría advertido perfectamente el pesar con el que dijo esa llana y corta palabra.

Pero quince años de amistad enseñan un par de cosas.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó repentinamente.

Sesshomaru lo miró con una ligera nota de confusión en los ojos.

—Ochocientos cincuenta y ocho.

—Restando los primeros doscientos, más o menos, ¿cuántas veces te preguntaste si algún día encontrarías una compañera?

—¿Acaso mi padre te da letra desde la tumba?

—Miles de veces —contestó por él, ignorando su evasión—. Nunca creíste posible que existiera alguien digno de ti ni que _tú_ fueses digno de alguien.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar con esto?

—Una unión youkai es infinitamente más compleja que una humana, lo comprendo, y tal vez, de alguna manera, no encontrar esa compañera te ofreció cierto confort. Porque, repentinamente, aparece esta mujer que ni siquiera es youkai, que es una _sacerdotisa_ , que te desafía y te hace cuestionar tus más antiguas y sólidas estructuras, y en un contacto, misteriosamente no el primero, te confirma que es _esa_ compañera que diste por sentado nunca encontrarías. Eso, Sesshomaru, despierta tu instinto de supervivencia, activa tus mecanismos de defensa más viscerales, estás en negación, buscas excusas para no ir adelante con esto, no te haces cargo y juro por lo más sagrado que jamás creí que el día llegaría en que el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste no se responsabilizara de sus circunstancias.

Sesshomaru sabía que todavía faltaba la conclusión del discurso:

—Estás enamorado y te _aterra_ reconocerlo.

—El _amor_ , como has tenido la osadía de decir, no es cuestión de demonios. Esas emociones son humanas.

—¿Acaso crees que es casual que adoptes una forma humana, cuando tu verdadera apariencia es otra completamente diferente? _Ustedes_ y _nosotros_ tenemos mucho más en común, más de lo que crees.

—Mi apariencia antropomorfa es un determinismo.

—No lo era hace quinientos años y sin embargo, andabas muy campante en dos piernas.

Sesshomaru entornó la mirada, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo el argumento.

—No quiero ponerte en evidencia. Sólo quiero ayudar. Por lo pronto, te dejaré solo. Demasiado te he hecho hablar.

Sonrió divertido y salió del despacho.

* * *

 **NA:** Primero, ya sé que es jueves y dije que aparecería el viernes pero no pude esperar. Terminé el capítulo y quería saber _inmediatamente_ qué les parecía.

Segundo, esto es para gothikadeozdeep1 que pidió una "pequeña pizca de algún sentimiento". Considerando la clase de personaje que es nuestro querido Sesshomaru, va viento en popa. Que si es por él, ni habría historia, por eso está Miroku que lo pone en evidencia _cada vez que puede_.

Aprecio _todos_ sus comentarios, me pone errática de felicidad recibir esos mails anunciando que han dejado review. Si alguien quiere el desarrollo de alguna cosa puntual, siéntase libre de pedir, haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Después de todo, escribo para ustedes. Además de que AMO escribir.

Sin más para agregar, me retiro y hasta muy pronto.

 _J._

PD. Hace unos días publiqué un one-shot titulado "Resaca, café, Sesshomaru" (como se imaginarán, es un SessKag) en donde hice el fútil intento de plasmar una idea que en mi cabeza parecía genial y con un potencial increíble pero que no cumplió con todas mis expectativas. Algunos "rostros" conocidos pasaron a leer (por lo cual estoy _infinitamente_ agradecida) y si alguien más quiere hacerme el honor de dar un veredicto, siempre será bienvenido.


	51. Otoño

**51 Otoño**

Las semanas transcurrían y traerían, eventualmente, cambios al paisaje. Las hojas comenzaron a teñirse. Los dorados, ocres y rojizos comenzaron a tomar posesión de la masa boscosa de la manera más sublime; los prados cayeron en sus acostumbrados letargos, las formas de vida se preparaban para las temperaturas que irían descendiendo con el transcurso de cada día.

Kagome había decidido caminar por los alrededores, en el linde donde los jardines comenzaban una delicada transición hacia la pradera y luego al bosque. El silencio de aquel remoto sitio traía paz a su espíritu y la soledad de su momento ofrecía el espacio propicio para pensar en sus circunstancias.

—Señorita Kagome.

La voz paternal de Miroku la arrebató de su ensimismamiento y volviéndose, le sonrió.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?

—Claro.

—¿Ha perdido a alguien cercano?

—A mi padre.

—Porque mañana es el Equinoccio de Otoño y como usted sabrá, es costumbre visitar a los difuntos.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Le gustaría participar del festival? Había pensado en algo simbólico ya que no podremos ir hasta Tokio.

—Me encantaría —y la luz llegó a sus ojos cuando sonrió una vez más.

Miroku le devolvió el gesto y con una inclinación de cabeza, la dejó sola. Kagome se alegró ante la perspectiva de un evento de esas características; una parte de ella necesitaba dejar de lado su presente y regresar al recuerdo de su padre. El Equinoccio de Otoño arribaba oportuno.

Una voz la distrajo otra vez y Kagome inició una nueva conversación.

El anfitrión, como una gárgola contra la ventana, observaba el intercambio, absteniéndose con cierta dificultad de escuchar. No se consideraba lo suficientemente infantil como para querer saber qué era lo que su ridículo medio hermano tenía para decirle a Kagome.

Todavía se preguntaba por qué rayos había accedido a ese incordio.

Aunque no oía deliberadamente sus palabras, la risa femenina le llegó con la claridad de un amanecer. La distancia no era un obstáculo por lo que también pudo ver la sonrisa idiota en el rostro de Inuyasha. Lo único que faltaba era un cartel de neón. Sus intenciones no podrían ser más obvias.

«Sé qué ocurre con ella.»

En el momento se había tenido que morder la lengua para no preguntarle a Miroku qué era lo que sabía. Él podía circunscribirse a especulaciones e hipótesis, pero detestaba esos derroteros inacabables. El daiyoukai era criatura de hechos factibles y conclusiones viables, no podía darse el lujo de permitirle a su cabeza deambular o perdería el juicio.

Esa miko prometía hacerle perder las riendas de su cordura.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a Inuyasha iniciar una patética y poco sutil aproximación.

Inconscientemente hizo sonar los dedos de sus manos.

 _Detén esto,_ se reprochó, _no estás siendo racional_.

—Me pregunto qué evento cósmico ocurrió para que le hayas permitido a Inuyasha estar aquí.

—Mm.

Miroku se acercó a su amigo y sobre su hombro echó un vistazo a lo que ocurría en los jardines.

—Koga cree que está enamorado de ella —comentó casual.

Silencio. El monje no lo advirtió pero Sesshomaru tensó la mandíbula.

—Ha evolucionado favorablemente en su preparación —cambió el tema, sintiéndolo urticante—. Aprende muy rápido.

—Es menester, el mundo depende de ella —dijo entonces, caminando hasta su escritorio, apoyándose sobre la madera labrada y cruzándose de brazos.

—No obstante —Sesshomaru lo miró, el conector no siendo de su agrado—, su estado emocional sigue siendo su mayor obstáculo.

—¿Incapaz de controlarlo aún?

—Está triste —el daiyoukai percibió el tono acusador.

 _Triste_. Se preguntó si esa situación era su completa responsabilidad.

—Fallo al comprender por qué crees que es mi culpa.

—La has estado ignorando, Sesshomaru.

 _Ya no sé qué hacer en su presencia._ Y alguien como él jamás dejaría al descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos, sus pensamientos, sus reacciones. Pero con ella ya no sabía cómo enmascararse, cómo permanecer oculto detrás de una indiferencia que cuando se trataba de esa mujer, no lo era más.

Porque le importaba. Y mucho.

Miroku miraba por la ventana.

—Primero era divertido —habló—, luego se volvió sencillamente absurdo.

—No forzaré ninguna circunstancia.

—Y con esa _excusa_ —se volvió—, dejarás pasar la oportunidad.

—¿De qué oportunidad me hablas?

—Creo que Kagome es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida y planeas dejarla ir. ¿Entiendes la inconsecuencia de esa decisión?

—Es humana, Miroku, es una sacerdotisa. No hay punto de cohesión entre nosotros.

—¿Los sentimientos de ambos te parece poco?

—No puedes decir que sabes lo que ella siente. Te arriesgas a ser ufano.

Miroku se permitió una risa.

Sesshomaru creyó por un segundo que asesinaría a su amigo a sangre fría.

—¿Ufano? ¿Es que pasas por alto deliberadamente sus emociones? Sesshomaru, es más allá de obvio que corresponde a tus sentimientos.

—Mi determinación es final. Por otro lado, amar no es siempre lo único que se necesita, deja tus románticas concepciones.

—Lo es ahora —su cuerpo se predispuso para macharse, pero antes agregó:—. Y aunque no lo fuera, te has puesto en evidencia. ¿Comprendes eso?

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos derrotado, descubriendo muy tarde su pequeño pero trascendental error. Tal fue irritación que expuso su verdadera naturaleza y hundió con fuerza apenas medida las garras en el mueble de madera. Rítmicos _cracs_ dieron cuenta del fatal destino que le aguardaba al escritorio y el daiyoukai detuvo su obra destructiva.

Pero dentro suyo aún rugía la bestia. Se sentía belicoso, violento, con insoportables deseos de derramar sangre.

Por primera vez en su vida añoró las épocas pasadas, cuando la vida era más sencilla e impartía justicia y castigos de acuerdo a su parecer sin consecuencia alguna, sin comparecer ante nadie. Maldito siglo XXI y sus molestas leyes contra los homicidios.

Un gruñido nació desde su abdomen y ascendió hasta quedar atrapado en su garganta.

* * *

 **NA:** Ok, dije que iba a intentar cumplir con sus pedidos, no que fuera a ser automático *sonríe nerviosamente*

Hace rato que vengo leyendo que quieren más acción y es vergonzoso porque de 51 capítulos, _uno_ ha hecho alusión a algo  cercano a la acción. Prometo que se viene, lo juro, pero antes tengo que presentar ciertas situaciones para que en el momento de la verdad entiendan mejor. Moon Plain pidió una mascota, una mascota tendrá... eventualmente, aunque sería algo anecdótico. Ah, también, y como dato general, los capítulos irán siendo más largos, gradual pero decididamente.

Y aparecí pronto, ¿no? Es que hoy es un día especial porque es MI CUMPLEAÑOS y un cuarto de siglo es una gran cosa, así que no me maten por hoy.

Me di cuenta que en sus comentarios me dejaron sus nombres Blanca y Laura, así quisiera saber el del resto. ¡Este trato personal me encanta! Es un placer tenerlas como lectoras.

Esta nota de autor se extendió demasiado. ¡Nos vemos el lunes! :*

 _J._


	52. Ciclópeo

**52 Ciclópeo**

La cocina se había convertido en la nueva sala de estar. Inuyasha tenía un apetito voraz y Koga se había puesto como meta del año comer más que él por lo que el lugar en cuestión se encontraba constantemente ocupado. Además, cuando no estaba con Miroku desarrollando sus habilidades espirituales, Kagome se preocupaba en expandir sus horizontes culinarios, descubriendo que la pastelería era de su particular interés. Los hombres de la casa, o al menos tres de ellos, estaban eternamente agradecidos por ello.

—Pastel de vainilla relleno de chocolate y arándanos, con cobertura de crema.

Inuyasha y Koga _literalmente_ babeaban. Kagome comenzó a cortar el pastel y un triángulo lo separó de los demás automáticamente. Sirvió al resto y sigilosamente desapareció de la cocina.

Esa noche sería su simbólico festival por el Equinoccio de Otoño y no quería que nadie quedase afuera, ni siquiera _él_.

Sabía que sus "preferencias culinarias diferían" de las corrientes pero llevarle una porción de su última creación era más un acto de paz que deseo de que lo probase. No soportaba su ausencia y lo cierto es que lo extrañaba. Mucho más de lo que quería admitir.

Caminando a través de los pasillos advirtió que desconocía su ubicación por lo que optó comenzar por el lugar donde siempre estaba, su despacho. Dobló una esquina y una repentina presencia la hizo perder el equilibrio y el agarre de lo que tenía en la mano.

Como un déjà vu, Sesshomaru tomó el plato con su contenido y la mano de la miko antes de que tocara el piso en un golpe seco. El instante fue fugaz y cuando Kagome advirtió los detalles de lo sucedido, su anfitrión estaba a escasa distancia, sujetándola firmemente, mirándola con una fijeza que la cohibió.

—Perdón —susurró, incapaz de apartar los ojos.

Sesshomaru recolectó su postura y emociones y con un rostro impávido la soltó y le devolvió su pastel.

—En realidad… —acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja— eso lo traje para ti.

Lo vio analizar la porción.

—No tienes que comerlo si no quieres.

—¿Lo hiciste tú?

—Sí.

—Lo probaré —afirmó.

—No es una súper producción pastelera. Aún estoy incursionando ese camino.

—Me gusta el chocolate —dijo suavemente, en son de confesión.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír.

—El chocolate _es_ bueno, lo encontré en tu cocina.

—Mm.

—De acuerdo… —comenzó a retroceder, sintiéndose repentinamente incómoda y con deseos de huir de la situación.

 _Quieres preguntarle, ¿por qué no lo haces?_

—Kagome.

—¿Sí?

—¿Me acompañarías?

Otra sonrisa, más tímida, más cargada de otras cosas y el daiyoukai sintió algo relajarse dentro suyo. Se congratuló por su repentina valentía, porque se rehusaba a no tomar las riendas de la coyuntura.

Hizo un gesto para que caminase a su lado y la sacerdotisa, diáfana sin querer, le permitió advertir lo feliz que se sentía. Dejó que un cómodo silencio se instalara entre ambos, que la condujera hasta un saloncito. Uno pequeño, acogedor, cálido, familiar.

Ansiosa, lo observó en todo momento mientras comía. Ese hombre no dejaba de ser fuente de sorpresas. Sus movimientos precisos eran elegantes y refinados; el tenedor viajaba lentamente hasta su boca y de igual manera masticaba, degustando cada bocado. Kagome liberó una pequeña risa al recrear en su cabeza una escena en la que _Inuyasha_ y _Koga_ comían.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —negó, encendida por la curva en sus labios—. ¿Te gusta?

Asintió una vez.

—Hoy es el Equinoccio de Otoño —habló espontáneamente.

—Miroku ha compartido su idea contigo.

—Sí. ¿Nos acompañarás?

Sesshomaru la miró.

Quería decir que no, que no le importaban esas celebraciones humanas ni que sentía obligación alguna de "visitar" a su padre. También, y en simultáneo, quería decir que sí y estar allí en ese momento que parecía tener significancia para ella.

Otro asentimiento de su cabeza.

—Genial —otra sonrisa.

¿Podía encontrarse belleza en actos tan naturales como esos? ¿Podía una sonrisa acelerar su corazón a ese ritmo, uno que ninguna batalla había conseguido nunca? ¿Por qué su presencia lo sosegaba? ¿Por qué sentía cada célula de su cuerpo predisponerse para ella?

—Kagome.

Ella levantó la mirada rápidamente.

Un pesado silencio se hizo protagonista del momento y la energía comenzó a adquirir densas características; Sesshomaru lo sentía pesado, y viajó al pasado, cuando en su primer encuentro formal la miko manifestó su aprensión en explosiones solares: fuertes, vehementes, en altas temperaturas.

La estaba poniendo nerviosa. En esa oportunidad no era aprensión, era ansiedad.

—¿Ibas a decir algo? —preguntó entonces, incapaz de dilatar esa insoportable afonía.

—No.

—De acuerdo —se puso de pie. Titubeó un poco—. Entonces te veo en unas horas.

Asintió.

Kagome prácticamente huyó y Sesshomaru puso en tela de juicio la honra de la que por tantos siglos se jactó. Algo estaba terriblemente mal si se acobardaba.

Cómo una mujer era capaz de correrlo de su eje de ese modo tan visceral. Cómo es que se hallaba inane e incompetente en su presencia. Cómo es que las palabras, él tan elocuente, se le escapaban o desaparecían en su garganta. Cómo es que su fuerza descomunal se convertía repentinamente en una nulidad. Cómo era posible escuchar su corazón acelerarse dentro de su pecho, sus nervios manifestarse en una tenue pero significativa aceleración de su respiración.

 _¿Cómo?_

Volvía, una y otra vez, sobre lo que había dicho el monje. Volvía sobre sus acusaciones, pertinentes pero ofensivas. Había tenido más de ocho siglos de aprendizajes, porque él no era una criatura banal para desentenderse de los miles de matices que podían adquirir las enseñanzas. Había visto tanto, hecho tanto, experimentado tanto.

Después de todo ese tiempo, que ni siquiera estaba pronto a culminar, pensó que no habría nada bajo el sol que lo hiciera replantearse conceptos y métodos. Y menos, _menos_ , que una persona (humana, que en su fugaz existencia no podía cabalmente formular nada lo suficientemente inédito como para sorprenderlo) tuviera esa ciclópea capacidad.

Entonces aparecía una mujer que no se había cruzado en su camino, sino que había _colisionado_ contra él, y veía sus sistemas, sus organizaciones, armazones y corazas derrumbarse como una torre de naipes.

La intensidad de sus afectos era tal que creía explotaría de un momento a otro.

Y con esa última auto confesión, aceptó que siempre supo que los sentimiento coincidían, que habían coincidido en el momento en que ella saltó a sus brazos aquel día, que había sido un auténtico _idiota_ frente a Miroku, negándolo todo como un cobarde.

 _Lo admito._

* * *

 **NA:** Primero y principal, ¡gracias por sus felicitaciones! (Aunque mi no sutileza de decir que era mi cumpleaños obliga a la gente a felicitarte)

Falta muy poco para la hora de la verdad (?) (lo que sea que crean que eso signifique) así que abrochen sus cinturones... No, basta, soy malísima con chistes. Pero se viene en serio, no creo llegar a los 100 capítulos, no pareciera que lo fuese a lograr por ahora, pero nunca sé qué esperar de mi musa.

AMO, _AMO,_ ** _AMO_ ** sus comentarios. Es tan satisfactorio saber que disfrutan, que se ríen, que se emocionan, que esperan ansiosas otra actualización. También me dan ataques de ansiedad porque más positiva es su respuesta, más me presiono a la hora de escribir para seguir con esta buena racha.

Gracias a Romina, Samantha y Daniela, Alejandra y Gothika por dejar sus bellos nombres y es un honor tenerlas en este viaje.

¡Un beso a todas y nos vemos el miércoles! :*

 _J._


	53. Inquebrantable

**53 Inquebrantable**

Antes de que el cielo comenzara a teñirse con rápidas pinceladas naranjas y rosadas, el grupo comenzó a caminar rumbo a un arroyo que atravesaba el bosque y que se encontraba a una prudencial distancia del castillo. Llevaban flores e inciensos para sus difuntos y aperitivos para compartir después de las ofrendas.

Kagome estaba disfrutando enormemente de la experiencia. Conversar sobre quienes ya no estaban en sus vidas propició un cálido acercamiento entre todos, forjando una amistad genuina. Koga habló con mucha soltura de sus padres, de los camaradas que había perdido. Inuyasha conversó principalmente de su madre, aunque muy poco. Miroku mencionó a su padre y especialmente a su abuelo, quien había cuidado de él cuando enfrentó la orfandad a temprana edad.

Antes de que la sacerdotisa comenzara un escueto relato sobre su padre, sintió el youki de Sesshomaru aproximarse. Kagome había escuchado las palabras de sus amigos con respetuosa atención, pero siempre con el pensamiento simultáneo de si el daiyoukai se uniría a su festejo eventualmente.

Por lo que verlo acceder le dibujó una involuntaria sonrisa en el rostro.

Entonces ofreció encender los inciensos y depositar las flores en el arroyo, para que éste se las llevara. Ofrecieron unas silenciosas plegarias y un posterior silencio, en honor a los difuntos.

—Mi padre fue la persona más amable que conocí. Podía trabajar durante más de doce horas pero cada vez que regresaba a casa, compartía con mi hermano y conmigo. Siempre estaba de buen humor, siempre quería ayudarme con mi tarea —había una curva melancólica en sus labios—. Nos dejó importantes enseñanzas y siempre recuerdo honrar su memoria.

—Yo no recuerdo al mío —dijo Inuyasha, mirando significativamente a su hermano mayor.

Sesshomaru se encontró con la mirada del hanyou y vio los ojos del General.

—Acostumbraba a impartir sus lecciones con sátira —comenzó entonces, al cabo de unos segundos—. Algunos lo describían como carismático y poseedor de un peculiar sentido del humor. Todos querían su alianza, aquellos que podían llamarse su amigo eran considerados prósperos y bienaventurados. Era desinteresado, demasiado para un líder de su categoría. Sus juicios eran justos y sus consejos buscados.

El deleite que sentía Inuyasha por esas palabras era superlativo.

—Era de emociones entusiastas y la vehemencia de su persona avasallante. Imponía respeto y obediencia pero sabía cómo llegar a absolutamente todos, noble o no. La servidumbre sentía adoración por él.

Miró a su hermano menor.

—Tú te habrías entendido mejor con él.

—Es mucho más de lo que imaginé.

—Padre es lo que algunos llamarían un modelo a seguir.

—Qué afortunado fuiste al conocerlo.

—Sí, lo fui — _y es en este preciso momento, más de siete siglos después, que comprendo el mensaje subliminal de tus enseñanzas. No he vuelto a conocer a alguien como tú, padre. Desde la tumba me sorprendes aún._

Kagome encendió un incienso.

—Este es por el General —dijo—. Creo que me habría llevado muy bien con él.

Sesshomaru la miró arrobado, aunque detrás de la máscara impasible. Su aura semejaba una marea en calma, débiles olas que tocan la arena en una caricia, apenas emitiendo sonido. Su perfume de gardenias, aunque rodeada de los aromas propios de la naturaleza, le llegaba con nitidez, de modo perspicuo; podía hallarse a miles de kilómetros y saberse capaz de encontrar su fragancia entre miles otras.

Sesshomaru era una de esas rocas que ha caído del acantilado y solitaria se posa sobre la arena; la misma roca que goza de los agasajos del mar cuando la toca, la que ya no experimenta aislamiento, porque tendrá la eterna compañía del oleaje.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio al monje moverse y sintió sus divagues evaporarse abruptamente. Apartó sus ojos cuando percibió el movimiento general del grupo y cuando se predispuso para partir, sólo vio las tres figuras masculinas regresar. Cuando volvió el rostro, allí estaba ella, de pie con los ojos fijos en el arroyo y en el luminoso reflejo que hacía la luna sobre él.

Los humanos eran efímeros pero ella, en ese momento, era sempiterna.

El hechizo del momento movió sus pies hasta posicionarlo a su lado.

—Fue muy amable de tu parte hablar con Inuyasha de su padre.

Sesshomaru no quería hablar de él o de su padre, por lo que sólo asintió una vez la cabeza.

—Kagome —lo miró a los ojos, azuzada por el timbre en su voz: había algo que quería decir y era importante—. El día en que conociste a Naraku ocurrió algo.

Hizo una pequeña pausa. Luego prosiguió:

—Recordarás el choque eléctrico que sentimos cuando te toqué.

—Sí.

—Recordarás que nos tocamos una segunda vez y nada ocurrió.

 _Desde esa tarde supe, no que me correspondías, sino que yo te correspondía a ti._

—Sí…

—Esa no fue ninguna casualidad.

Kagome giró el cuerpo completamente.

—¿Qué significa?

¿Cómo explicarlo?

—Cuando dos auras se repelan y en el mismo instante se aceptan, el vínculo es… —no podía creer que titubeaba otra vez— inquebrantable.

 _Inquebrantable._

Kagome repitió la palabra una y otra vez en su cabeza, primero suave y lentamente, separándola en sílabas; luego más rápido, más fuerte, a gritos.

 _Inquebrantable._

—El día que curaste mi mano…

—Las auras se unen cuando los afectos se manifiestan. En aquella oportunidad, no sentíamos nada por el otro.

Sesshomaru podía escuchar su corazón y el de ella latir a una velocidad que prometía un fallo cardíaco.

La luna oficiaba muy bien su labor de lumbre y le permitió a Kagome observar todas sus facciones.

—Quiero verte —dijo involuntariamente.

Al tiempo el daiyoukai supo a qué se refería y silenciosamente obedeció, levantando la fuerza sobrenatural que contenía su verdadera apariencia.

A Kagome le comenzaron a fallar las piernas.

Una vez culminada la transformación le sonrió.

Y Sesshomaru no pudo soportarlo más. La atrajo a su cuerpo en un fugaz y fluido movimiento y buscó su boca hambriento. La explosión energética que se dio cuando sus labios colisionaron le envió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, advirtió cómo su youki ya no luchaba contra el aura espiritual de la sacerdotisa, sino que la abrazaba, la envolvía con algo que, Sesshomaru terminó por admitir, era amor.

El verde y el rosado se encontraron en lo abstracto y como espirales que juegan sin la gravedad se enredaron; sus respectivos envases se encontraban en lo concreto, degustando sus bocas, acariciando mejillas, cuellos, cabellos.

Fue Kagome quien debió, muy a su pesar, interrumpir el momento, maldiciendo sus inferiores pulmones.

Sus ojos se encontraron y algo más se encontró también. Sesshomaru creyó que era una idea, algo que siempre había permanecido latente en el cosmos. Kagome llegó a pensar que aquel era el hombre con quien pasaría el resto de sus días; se le ocurrió que su encuentro, más allá de los físico y del plano experimental en el que se encontraban, era energético, cósmico, superador de lo temporal.

Inquebrantable.

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Qué tal! Acá yo de nuevo cumpliendo promesas (?) El capítulo 55 (sí, 55, no el próximo, el _otro_ próximo) promete un poco más de "acción". Voy a tener que buscarle otra palabra porque soy malísimas con escenas de acción y siempre lo arruino. Ustedes deberán ser mis juezas.

Con respecto a este capítulo... aunque quedé satisfecha con ese súper momento al final, la idea de hablar sobre los padres parecía como... protagónica de alguna manera. Es más, hasta yo creí que este capítulo iba a ser más sensible en ese aspecto y dejar el famoso beso para más adelante. Después no sé qué hizo mi musa y quedó así. Reitero: deberán ser mis juezas.

Mil millones de gracias por sus bellos comentarios que me inflan el alma y me hacen reír. ¡Hasta el sábado! :*

 _J._


	54. Honra

**54 Honra**

—Haz algo de una vez —susurró con evidente desesperación en la voz.

—Se trata de estrategia, mi estimado Koga.

Kagome, de pie detrás de Koga, no apartaba sus ojos de un punto frente suyo, otro par de ojos. Ojos que a su vez le devolvían la cortesía con vehemente intención.

—Miroku, te cortaré la yugular como no hagas un movimiento en el próximo minuto.

—Táctica, lógica —el monje enumeró otras características.

Sesshomaru, de pie detrás de Miroku, parecía un David, su cuerpo no había efectuado movimiento alguno en la última media hora, fingiendo con maestría prestar atención a lo que acontecía entre el lobo y el monje.

—Cállate y juega.

—El ajedrez no es para ti.

—Sólo. Cállate. Y. Juega.

Miroku movió su alfil.

—Jaque mate.

—¡¿Diez minutos para eso?! —exclamó repentinamente, rompiendo la magia entre los enamorados.

El lobo se permitió unos ejercicios de respiración.

—La paciencia es una virtud y deberías considerar cultivarla.

— _Cállate_.

Miroku rió muy satisfecho con su performance y procedió a guardar las piezas en su sitio.

—Sesshomaru —la voz de Inuyasha atrajo la atención de su medio hermano _y_ Kagome— Llegó.

Sin más el daiyoukai se encaminó hacia la ancha puerta de entrada y caminando detrás de él, el hanyou. La sacerdotisa, más curiosa que otra cosa, se sumó al momento. A medida que se acercaba al sitio en cuestión una sensación extraña la invadió, como una brisa cálida pero eléctrica que le hizo cosquillas en cada poro de su piel. Era familiar y _puro_.

En la entrada principal había un vehículo y de pie junto a éste, una mujer. Kagome desechó instantáneamente la idea de que eran físicamente similares, aunque quedó flotando en su cabeza.

—Eres una sacerdotisa —dijo instintivamente.

—Y tú también.

Kagome se llevó la mano al sitio donde colgaba su fragmento de la perla, la mujer frente a ella hizo lo mismo pero le ofreció la visión de lo que ocultaba detrás de la ropa.

—¡Tienes un fragmento!

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha parecieron quedar al margen de la situación por un instante.

—Es lo que falta —señaló el daiyoukai.

—Entonces eres tú quien debe encargarse de Naraku.

—¿Sabes de él?

La mujer, de inquietante belleza, se acercó y le extendió su fragmento de la perla. Con una seña le indicó que los uniera y Kagome observó fascinada cómo estos se fusionaban, adhiriéndose perfectamente, como si nunca hubiesen estado separados.

—Gracias.

La recién llegada ofreció una reverencia a Sesshomaru y sin más, se marchó.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó al fin.

—Su nombre es Kykio —habló Inuyasha.

Kagome los miró.

—¿Eso qué es? —inquirió, mirando la caja que Sesshomaru sostenía.

—Tokijin —explicó someramente, ingresando al castillo.

—¿Tokijin? —le preguntó a Inuyasha.

—Que te explique él.

Kagome miró una vez más el pedazo más grande la perla de Shikon. Verla así la llenó de un repentino optimismo.

—Kagome… —la aludida lo miró pero otro sonido la distrajo:

—¡Bestia! —la voz de Koga resonó desde el interior y anunciaba su acercamiento.

La magnitud del fastidio en le rostro de Inuyasha habría sido suficiente para otorgarle la categoría de planeta en el Sistema Solar.

—¿Quién te has creído?

—¿De qué estás hablando, lobo?

—¡Tú te comiste lo que había dejado en el refrigerados! ¡Era _mío_!

—¡No sé qué dices, yo no toqué nada!

—¡Te dije que no te acercaras a mi comida, bestia!

—Muchachos…

—¿Acaso te hice un juramento? ¿Y por qué me culpas a mí? ¡Tal vez Miroku fue quien se comió tu estúpida comida!

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de la comida que nos prepara Kagome?

—¡No me quieras hacer quedar como el villano!

—Chicos…

—¿Y se puede saber qué haces aquí solo con ella?

Inuyasha se descolocó por unos segundos.

—¡No tengo nada que explicarte, sarnoso!

—¡Deberías!

—¿Acaso se te quemó el cerebro? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—Emm…

—¡No te atrevas a tocar a Kagome, bestia! ¿Me has oído?

—Yo no recibo órdenes de lobos sarnosos.

—¡Muchachos!

Koga e Inuyasha se volvieron. Estaban a escasa distancia, próximos a llevar la cuestión a los puños.

—Gracias por su atención —sonrió—. Ahora, tomen distancia. No hay necesidad de violencia.

—¿Estás segura, Kagome? Porque ahora estás con Sesshomaru y esta bestia…

—Koga —le interrumpió secamente, avergonzada.

—¿Cómo es eso de que está con Sesshomaru? —inquirió Inuyasha, dirigiéndose a Koga.

—¿No te diste cuenta?

—¿Tú sí? —no le parecía verosímil. La incredulidad puesta en sus ojos con una obviedad que pudo haber ofendido a Koga, pero este _ya_ se hallaba festejando su ventaja.

Quien, cabe aclarar, ya reía de satisfacción.

—¡Responde, lobo!

—Koga —suplicó Kagome.

—Koga —y allí mismo culminó el jolgorio: la risa se ahogó, las dispersiones fueron recolectadas y los tres miraron al dueño de la casa—, desaparece.

Obedientemente, ingresó.

Sesshomaru miró a Kagome y ésta, apreciando el momento, ingresó detrás de su amigo para darle a los _medios_ hermanos un momento de privacidad. El daiyoukai guardó protocolo en todo momento y para no dejar nada a la vista, ni le dirigió una mirada a la mujer que se iba.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, enfocó su vista en Inuyasha y éste se supo próximo a algo desagradable. Secretamente Sesshomaru disfrutó de la ventaja que ostentaba en la situación; no sólo era el dueño de casa (aunque eso estaba sujeto a debate; lo sopesaría en otro momento), era el hermano mayor, quien detentaba el poder y era, además, y efectivamente, el principal pretendiente de Kagome.

Inuyasha sólo era alguien que había decidido pasar por alto en un momento y repentinamente allí lo tenía: bajo su techo y en calidad de "amigo" de la mujer mencionada. No estaba de más decir que esa información no sentaba bien con él.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer con Kagome?

La palabra "pretender" no había tenido una connotación feliz, no con el tono de voz que había empleado, y Sesshomaru entornó la mirada, informándole que había hecho una precaria selección de su vocabulario. Pero si había algo que recordaba perfectamente de su hermano menor era su incapacidad de hacer lecturas de lenguaje corporal.

—A modo de introducción voy a comenzar por decir que me apiadaré de tu existencia por el bien de Kagome —dio un paso hacia él—. Siguiente, mis intenciones para con ella no son para que las conozcas.

—Me preocupo por ella —habló entre dientes, controlando su tempestuosa personalidad.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que eres el único?

—Sinceramente, dudo que-

—Inuyasha —interrumpió galantemente—, tu opinión es irrelevante. No obstante, te favoreceré con una escueta explicación: honraré a Kagome en _todos_ los sentidos.

Decir Sesshomaru era pensar, por asociación directa, en la palabra _honra_. Inuyasha era menos filosófico y por eso pensaba primero en _engreído_ , pero incluso en su perenne e inextinguible rivalidad, el hanyou sabía que su medio hermano era una criatura de honor y valía, que cumplía _siempre_ con su palabra, que decía _siempre_ la verdad, que si decía que "honraría" a Kagome, sencillamente lo haría.

Saber eso implicaba reconocer también el vínculo que los unía. Kagome lo había escogido y él a ella.

No habría discurso lo suficientemente elocuente y prolongado que cambiase el hecho.

—¿La amas?

—Tientas tu suerte, Inuyasha.

—Necesito saberlo.

Arqueó una ceja incrédula.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió.

—Kagome necesita más que tu palabra o tus promesas. Deberás darle absolutamente todo lo que eres y si no eres capaz de-

—Que desconozcas certeramente mis intenciones no quiere decir que no sean las obvias. Sé exactamente qué clase de mujer es Kagome y qué es lo que merece. Te garantizo, hermanito, que soy el indicado.

—Si la lastimas…

Sesshomaru sonrió, concediéndole el arrebato de caballerosidad barra valentía barra estupidez.

* * *

 **NA:** Buenas, qué tal, cómo andan. Lo que leyeron es parte de eso que dije que tenía que "presentar" para que todo "tuviera sentido". El próximo capítulo (y el que le sigue por lo que parece) se alterarán las aguas. Por favor, no tengan expectativas, les repito, soy _malísima_ escribiendo escenas de acción. Aunque, lo juro, estoy haciendo el intento.

Por otro lado, Dulcechiiel pidió (porque recordemos que pueden hacer peticiones) celos para Kagome. Primero pensé "Ajá, me mató" porque no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrada ni algo que haya leído lo suficiente. Como que la atención siempre está puesta en Sesshomaru. Pero debo decir que ya se me ocurrió algo al respecto y veremos muy pronto a Kagome explorar el campo de los celos.

Espero que hayan disfrutado, amo sus comentarios y nos vemos el martes :*

 _J._


	55. Estrategia

**55 Estrategia**

En cuanto debió acceder muy en contra de su voluntad dejar a los hermanos a solas, caminó directo al jardín de atrás, buscando distraerse con algo, y como el paisaje no era suficiente, exhibió lo que poseía de la perla y comenzó a analizarla.

Pensó en sus sesiones con Miroku y se concentró. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su energía fluyese. La joya emitía un suave resplandor, respondiendo a la canalización. Kagome no conocía cabalmente lo que estaba haciendo con la perla de Shikon por eso se sorprendió cuando, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con su fulgor rosado.

Se sorprendió aún más cuando advirtió que no estaba completamente sola. Miedo fue lo que se apoderó de ella cuando de las sombras vio salir a Naraku. No veía el fragmento que el hanyou poseía pero podía percibirlo, y su horrible aura.

—¿Me extrañaste? —sonrió.

Kagome se reservó la respuesta, intentando focalizarse en la hipotética ubicación del fragmento.

—Veo que has estado ocupada —Naraku miró lo que la sacerdotisa tenía en la mano, y apreció que era de tamaño superior a lo que había visto antes—. ¿Dónde conseguiste el resto?

—Kikyo.

—Oh, por supuesto —repuso con aburrimiento.

Sesshomaru cruzó por sus pensamientos, haciéndole cuestionarse por qué no había aparecido aún.

—¿Qué te parece si me entregas el fragmento y a cambio de permito vivir?

Kagome frunció el ceño, incrédula.

—Debes estar demente.

—Un poco, tal vez —accedió con cierta diversión.

Naraku comenzó a caminar hacia ella, aproximándose con parsimonia. Y sólo cuando la luz del sol dio de lleno en él la miko advirtió la burbuja energética que lo cubría. Tal vez aquella era la razón por la cual los youkais de la casa no podían percibirlo. El hecho la puso nerviosa.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kagome?

Petrificada en su sitio, pensaba rápidamente. No sabía cómo actuar, cómo proceder, qué hacer primero, si esperar que atacase él o pretender purificarlo…

Naraku extendió rápidamente el brazo, con su cuello como meta, pero el temor de Kagome se manifestó y una barrera se formó a su alrededor, bloqueando el poder del hanyou.

—Has estado ocupada —rectificó, irritado.

Sorprendida con lo que era capaz de hacer, se esforzó por canalizar mayor energía.

Naraku optó por distraerla.

—¿Es ese el olor de Lord Sesshomaru el que siento en ti, Kagome? —preguntó— ¿Acaso ya le perteneces?

—No le pertenezco a nadie.

—Mm. Deberías explicarle eso al perro. Tienen todos un complejo de territorialidad que tal vez te resulte incordiante.

—Nada tan incordiante como tú.

Naraku rió con una perversidad que podría haberle provocado un resfrío a Kagome.

—¿Qué pasó con el temor de hace unos instantes? ¿Ya no más? —Naraku extendió ambas manos y las acercó lentamente a la barrera purificadora de la sacerdotisa; su energía le hacía cosquillas en las palmas— Exquisito.

Canalizando, intentó agrandar el tamaño de su barrera y con extrema concentración logró un pequeño avance, quemando a Naraku.

—No podrás mantenerte así por mucho tiempo, Kagome —su voz filosa hablaba de las cosas horribles que le ocurrirían si la atrapaba— y para cuando tu preciado Sesshomaru aparezca, será demasiado tarde.

—¿Por qué me subestimas?

—Has recibido instrucción por algunas semanas, Kagome. No importa qué tan especial te creas, no es suficiente. Ni siquiera con ese fragmento que posees. Y hablando de eso, ¿sabes cómo utilizarlo? Hace unos minutos podría haber jurado que no tenías ni una mínima idea de lo que estabas haciendo.

—Algo se me ocurrirá.

Naraku liberó una carcajada que le provocó escalofríos.

El hanyou se dedicó a caminar por los jardines, en torno suyo, observándola. Kagome podía sentir su energía mermar lentamente.

Sintió la tentación de gritar el nombre de Sesshomaru, pero incluso esa acción le demandaría la fuerza que le restaba, y entonces su enemigo tendría fácil acceso.

—¿Te falta mucho? —dijo su voz detrás de ella— Comienzo a aburrirme.

Kagome no lo veía pero el hanyou seguía probando la intensidad de la barrera espiritual y sus manos soportaban cada vez mejor su brío, lo que significaba que eventualmente la miko perdería el duelo de voluntades.

Naraku se regocijó cuando logró tocar los mechones de su cabello. Primero sintió la textura de su cabello y luego la sujetó con fuerza, asustándola y provocando una fuerte pero final descargar de su poder. Retrocedió abruptamente, sintiendo la electricidad en su cuerpo y recuperándose rápidamente, comenzó a caminar hacia ella, que agotada había caído sobre sus rodillas.

—Ahora sí —sonrió, acelerando las zancadas.

A centímetros del cuerpo de la joven, Naraku vio de soslayo un resplandor verde y su mano desprenderse de su muñeca. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sólo de mirar la procedencia de dicha luz.

—Qué inoportuno resultó ser, Lord Sesshomaru.

En toda la gloria de su naturaleza daiyoukai, Sesshomaru hizo bailar una vez más su látigo, obligándolo a retirarse, alejándose de Kagome.

Koga se aproximó con velocidad a ella, ayudándola a reincorporarse. Inuyasha y Miroku también estaban allí, uno más sutil que el otro al momento de manifestarse molesto. Para sorpresa de Kagome, Inuyasha también lucía una cabellera plateada y ojos iguales a los de su hermano mayor, pero lo perentorio de su situación no le permitió profundizar sus análisis ni formular preguntas al respecto.

—¿Estás bien? —escuchó la voz de Koga.

Kagome sólo atinó a asentir. Una vez completamente erguida, sus ojos se elevaron hasta encontrarse con Sesshomaru que de a pasos lentos se aproximaba a ella. Quien no lo conociera (o quien no tuviese una capacidad de recepción como tenía ella en su nueva instancia) no lograría interpretar una sola emoción en su rostro, pero Kagome vio furia, cólera, vejación, afrenta, todo perfectamente dispuesto en su rostro impertérrito.

Él, por su lado, la observó analítico. A Koga le había mentido pero con él esa opción ya no existía.

—Tómate un momento.

—No sé si pueda darme ese lujo.

—Yo te concederé ese lujo.

Kagome dibujó una débil sonrisa y tras una indicación de Sesshomaru, caminó hasta Miroku que tenía su propia barrera espiritual, esperándola.

—Póngase cómoda, señorita Kagome —le sonrió—. Los muchachos entretendrán a Naraku.

Y eso ocurrió por espacio de muchos y largos minutos. Kagome, con asistencia de su guía, puso en práctica nuevas formas de canalizar energía y métodos para reutilizarla de manera permanente; lo cual, en definitiva, era lo que debía poder lograr. Claro que Miroku obvió que sólo una sacerdotisa con extenso entrenamiento y años de práctica podía lograr algo semejante. No deseaba desalentar a la joven.

Aunque Kagome estaba demostrando tener una mayor capacidad de lo que había indicado en un inicio. Era, sin duda, una criatura especial y portadora de un poder impensado.

Cuando la vio ponerse de pie, supo que estaba lista para proseguir.

—Miroku.

—Dígame.

—La perla debe estar completa para ser purificada, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Crees que podamos quitarle a Naraku lo que tiene?

—Definitivamente podríamos intentarlo.

Kagome asintió.

—¿Tiene un plan B?

—¿Debería?

—Mucho me temo.

—Algo se me ocurrirá.

 _Es la segunda vez que digo eso_ , pensó con cierta preocupación.

Le sonrió con una confianza que en realidad no sentía y saliendo de la barrera que los protegía, caminó hasta Sesshomaru, quien oficiaba de espectador al acto que su medio hermano y Koga desarrollaban contra Naraku.

—Tienes que estar en contacto con la perla para purificarla. Literalmente —le dijo, una vez que la vio a su lado.

—Lo sé —sonó resignada pero optimista y la mezcla confundió a Sesshomaru.

La confusión no era algo que sentase bien con él.

Kagome iba a decir algo más pero un giro inesperado de los eventos la distrajo. Ahogando un grito de sorpresa y temor, la joven vio cómo Inuyasha era separado de su espada inusualmente grande y caía varios metros alejado de ella.

—¡Inuyasha! —quiso correr hasta él pero Sesshomaru se lo impidió sujetándola del brazo.

—Déjela participar, Lord Sesshomaru —habló Naraku—. Ahora que nuestra bella Kagome se encuentra apta, no la prive de la diversión.

Esos apelativos… La bestia en su interior se removía inquieta e impaciente cuando escuchaba a ese despreciable hanyou referirse a ella en esos términos.

Sesshomaru tomó una de sus espadas, una que Kagome no reconoció por apariencia, pero sí por su extraña energía, la misma que había sentido cuando se topó con Shippo por primera vez. Sorprendida, reconoció que aquella espada era la que el joven le había robado, así fue como había conocido a Sesshomaru por primera vez en aquel parque.

—¿Esa es Tokijin? —Naraku parecía emocionado— Pensé que la había perdido.

El encargo de esa tarde.

La sacerdotisa no se detuvo mucho a pensar en las temibles características de esa espada puntual porque en menos de un segundo el daiyoukai se encontraba en movimiento con un claro objetivo. Koga se alejó a tiempo. Naraku, habiendo deseado que arremetiera, modificó su cuerpo y escasos centímetros antes del impacto, la infame Tokijin se encontró con un singular obstáculo.

—Recuerdo a Tokijin —habló la voz de Naraku, aunque no se viera su rostro—. No existía nadie que fuese capaz de blandirla, su aura era tan maligna que corrompía hasta el más fuerte de los demonios.

—No al más fuerte —repuso Sesshomaru con calma, ejerciendo mayor presión sobre la repentina coraza que había rodeado el cuerpo de su enemigo.

—No —rió suavemente—. Tampoco fue sorpresa para nadie que el ilustre Lord del Oeste fuese el único apto.

En el aire, en un cuasi vuelo, Sesshomaru impuso todavía más su fuerza y Tokijin, poderosa aunque insuficiente, cedió ante la coraza, dibujándose en su hoja finas grietas que en menos de un minuto cubrirían el arma por completo; posteriormente, se desarmaría en millones de trozos, cual arena, desapareciendo en el aire.

Aún con la empuñadura en la mano, Sesshomaru se alejó de Naraku, al tiempo que este retomaba su antigua forma. Una vez en el suelo, el Lord tiró lo que quedaba de su arma lejos de él.

La estupefacción en los rostros de Kagome, Inuyasha, Koga y Miroku era inocultable. Pero Naraku estaba muy satisfecho.

—¡Tres siglos buscándola para que en la primera oportunidad la destruya! —exclamó el lobo con indignación.

—¿La _rompió_? —cuestionó Kagome.

—Sesshomaru sabía que la espada se quebraría. Pienso que estaba poniendo a prueba el nuevo cuerpo de Naraku —explicó Miroku.

—Bakusaiga es más poderosa —comentó Inuyasha.

—¿Bakusaiga?

—Que te lo explique él.

—¡Ugh!

Kagome comenzó a caminar hacia Sesshomaru, quien a su vez estaba a escasa distancia de Naraku.

—Esta situación comienza a aburrirme —habló ella.

—Tu corazón late rápido —le habló el daiyoukai en su oído.

—Es la adrenalina —mintió.

—Sabes que te protegeré.

—Lo sé.

—Qué ternura —escupió Naraku con ácido sarcasmo—. Supongo que tendré que considerar nuevas estrategias.

En ese momento, y repentinamente, el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza. Los árboles se sacudían con violencia y Kagome apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos para ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Porque era evidente que su enemigo tenía algo que ver con el cambio del tiempo.

Y así como empezó, abruptamente, también cesó y cuando la joven pudo enfocar la vista, se sorprendió con la aparición de una mujer. Su cabello azabache y sus ojos de rubí daban cuenta de una inusual belleza y sus facciones, de una fría personalidad.

—Sesshomaru —saludó con melosidad—, _tanto_ tiempo sin vernos.

—Kagura.

* * *

 **NA:** Me acabo de escapar de los libros. Paso rápidamente a dejarles lo que prometí y nos vemos el lunes :*

 _J._


	56. Ex

**56 Ex**

—Los años siempre hicieron maravillas contigo —y en un rápido movimiento abrió y cerró el abanico que tenía en la mano.

La perfidia de su sonrisa pasó completamente inadvertida por Kagome, percatándose del tono con el que hablaba, dando cuenta de algo más que desagradó a la sacerdotisa más allá de toda explicación.

—¿Quién es? —demandó saber, mirando a Sesshomaru.

—Oh —sonrió ella otra vez, como si recién ese instante hubiese advertido su presencia—, _la_ miko. Tú has de ser su nuevo entretenimiento, con su aroma sobre ti de ese modo.

—¿ _Entretenimiento_? —Kagome no despegaba la vista del perfil del daiyoukai.

—Oh, oh —Miroku nunca la había escuchado emplear ese tono, pero sí en otras mujeres y todo siempre acababa en desastre.

—¿No le has contado, Sesshomaru?

 _Esta mujer…_

—Lo haré yo, entonces —Kagura comenzó a dar lentos pero firmes y sensuales pasos hacia la pareja—. Sesshomaru y yo compartimos cierta _aventura_ en el pasado.

— _Oh, oh_ —Inuyasha hizo mayor énfasis. El apocalipsis iba a desatarse.

—No me digas —Kagome clavando dagas en él.

—Fue fugaz e irrelevante —habló finalmente el tópico de la discordia.

—Pero fogoso —aportó la recién llegada.

Miroku, Inuyasha y Koga dieron un paso involuntario hacia atrás.

Kagome no supo por qué pero comenzó a sentir calor. Estaba _tan_ furiosa que no hizo nada por controlar la nueva energía que manaba de su cuerpo de manera incontrolable. Chispas rosadas se revelaban en torno a su cuerpo, poniendo de manifiesto un recipiente incapaz de contener el brío espiritual.

Sesshomaru giró el rostro para ver mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente en sorpresa. _Jamás_ había sentido tanto poder espiritual en una sola criatura, menos ella, aún principiante. Sin embargo, sus instintos le indicaban que debía ser precavido y su youki, tan enamorado de su aura espiritual en otro momento, en ese instante se sentía amenazado y quería rebelarse. El daiyoukai, muy versado en la manipulación de su energía, se abstuvo de responder a la contienda inconsciente de la sacerdotisa porque, además, sabía que no era con él el problema.

El problema era con Kagura.

Y no por ser la enemiga en sí. Sino porque era la ex de la que nunca tuvo delicadeza hablar.

—De haber sabido el efecto que generaría —habló Naraku—, habría llamado antes a Kagura. ¿No le parece que estos siglos le han sentado muy bien, Lord Sesshomaru?

—¿Qué pretendes exactamente, Naraku? Conoces lo suficiente de mí como para saber que la presencia de tu… _fámula_ no provocaría el mínimo efecto.

—¿Fámula? —Kagura sonrió de lado— ¿Debería ofenderme?

—No, en usted no, ciertamente. Ella, por el otro lado… —el hanyou señaló con la cabeza a la miko.

—Trabaja para Naraku y fue tu… —Kagome se interrumpió, lo mejor no era decir nada.

—Kagome —Sesshomaru la llamó pero fue debidamente ignorado.

Ella, entre tanto, dio más pasos hacia los antagonistas. Uno más sonriente que el otro, prometiendo generarle un ataque de ira.

 _Estallarán en una bola de luz rosada._

Kagome expuso su fragmento de la perla y con su poder en un máximo nivel, éste brillaba con gran intensidad. La visión de tanto poder espiritual encapsulado en algo tan pequeño no le agradó a Naraku y sus facciones socarronas desaparecieron lentamente hasta que la irritación misma se hizo manifiesta en él. La miko sonrió satisfecha con impresión provocada.

Extendió el brazo, el fragmento en su palma abierta, lista para que el hanyou lo tomase.

—¡Kagome! —exclamó Inuyasha, incapaz de mantenerse al margen de la situación.

Entonces todo se fue al diablo.

El cuerpo de Naraku comenzó a mutar, su tamaño comenzó a ser cada vez mayor. Tentáculos comenzaron a proliferar de su cuerpo; del centro de lo que en algún momento fue su tórax se abrió un agujero y de él salieron cientos y cientos de youkais, atacando indiscriminadamente. Fue entonces cuando Koga, Inuyasha y Miroku avanzaron para responder a los ataques.

Kagome, en un acto reflejo, creó una barrera con su energía espiritual, a fin de no ser atacada por aquellos desagradables nuevos demonios. Cuando logró estabilizar su poder, se concentró en Naraku, quien en ningún momento le había despegado la mirada. De soslayo pudo ver a Sesshomaru luchar contra Kagura.

—Debo darte crédito, Kagome.

—Te dije que no me subestimaras.

Naraku rió fríamente.

—Veremos esta vez cuánto tiempo eres capaz de sostener esa barrera.

Improvisando, la sacerdotisa resumió su plácida caminata hacia el hanyou, confiando plenamente en su capacidad de no ser atacada por él y, a su vez, poder ella atacarlo e intentar obtener lo que tenía de la perla de Shikon.

Su rival también tenía su campo energético protegiéndolo pero Kagome se creía con la capacidad de purificarlo. Sólo debía hacer el intento.

Aún con la perla en su puño, extendió ambas manos y el encuentro de energías tan opuestas generó pequeñas explosiones de poder, chispas que simulaban un corto circuito. Era difícil y tal vez no fuera algo automático, pero sabía que podía atravesarlo. Al menos hasta que ese brote de poder que había canalizado comenzara a debilitarse.

Más allá podía escuchar la lucha de sus amigos.

Naraku rió y Kagome lo miró. Ya nada salía de su cuerpo y en ese momento, eran sólo ellos.

—Espacio personal, Kagome —canturreó.

Entonces la miko se percato de la proximidad de sus cuerpos, cada uno todavía en sus barreras. Naraku acercó su cabeza a la suya en la medida de sus capacidades y Kagome podía jurar que sentía su respiración sobre el rostro.

Sesshomaru tenía un ojo en su enfrentamiento y el otro en lo que hacía Kagome. Estaba descubriendo lo que era el pánico y lo que era capaz de hacer, sobretodo con su cabeza.

—Tu indiferencia siempre me pareció atractiva —escuchó la voz de Kagura—, pero que me ignores es absolutamente diferente.

Sacudió su abanico con violencia y Sesshomaru esquivó sus ataques con facilidad.

—Concéntrate en mí, cariño.

—Nunca tuviste mi autorización para dirigirte a mí de ese modo.

—Mi atrevimiento fue lo que encontraste atractivo en mí —sonrió.

El daiyoukai sorteó otra ofensiva.

—Y parece que mi vida también —comentó—. ¿Por qué no me atacas?

—No es tu óbito lo que busco —su mirada viajó otra vez hacia Kagome y a la pequeña contienda que sostenía con Naraku.

—¿De verdad te has fijado en una humana? —deshizo el gesto amenazante de su abanico— Qué decepción.

—Tus juicios carecen de valor.

—Y lo nuestro, aparentemente.

Sesshomaru bajó la espada.

—Fui explícito desde el principio. Sabías que no había afectos de mi parte.

—¿Lo hizo irrelevante?

—Sí —respondió como si fuera perfectamente obvio.

—Maldita sea. No puedo creer que tu brutal honestidad sea algo que me haya parecido atractivo también.

—Sabías a lo que te atenías, entonces.

Kagura se cruzó de brazos, concediéndole el comentario.

—No obstante —el daiyoukai abandonó toda espontánea diplomacia—, si debo matarte, lo haré.

—Me parece justo —y la batalla se reanudó.

Sólo para ser interrumpida repentinamente por un grito agudo que atravesó el aire como un relámpago. Kagura puso la vista en blanco y Sesshomaru sencillamente puso a su rival en un total y rotundo segundo plano. Abandonando el enfrentamiento, apeló a su increíble velocidad para ir hasta Kagome. Lo que de esa distancia podía ver lo incomodó y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, corroborarlo casi lo empuja a un abismo absolutamente nuevo.

* * *

 **NA:** Primero, perdón, dije que iba a actualizar ayer pero me fue imposible. Viajé y llegué hace un rato. Pero aquí está lo prometido. Espero que sea suficiente.

Segundo: ¡Noticias! El fic está terminado y el último capítulo será el 60. Pensé que sería más amable de mi parte ir avisándoles ahora que esperar al 59 y tirar la bomba. Así que ya saben, queda muy poco.

Tercero, me han preguntando por Kykio y su rol en todo esto... Nada. Kykio tuvo una única aparición y eso será todo, lo siento por aquellas que querían ver más de ella. En lo personal, Kykio no es un personaje que me mate de emoción así que mucha participación no le di. Y ya que estoy en tema, ¿recuerdan cuando Inuyasha necesitaba una sacerdotisa para contener a Tokijin? Esa era ella, por eso fue ella quien apareció la espada en el capítulo anterior.

Y eso, gracias por sus bellísimos comentarios, los amo. ¡Hasta el sábado!

 _J._


	57. Tácticas

**57 Tácticas**

Datos a tener en cuenta con respecto a Sesshomaru: sus sentimientos métricos, efusiones nulas y su proverbial autocontrol. Tres aspectos que _nunca_ habían sufrido modificaciones a lo largo de ocho siglos, que, en todo caso, se habían solidificado en fuertes y estables cimientos. Sesshomaru podía decir orgullosamente que absolutamente _nada_ lo había hecho perder los estribos _nunca_.

Pero dadas las presentes circunstancias, lo más apropiado sería clarificar que _efectivamente_ fue empujado a ese mencionado abismo.

Si esa humana no lo conducía a la demencia, algo directamente relacionado con ella lo haría.

Allí estaba su interés romántico, absolutamente compenetrada con la misión, llevando los extremos un poco más allá de los extremos, haciendo uso de tácticas que hubiese preferido no se hubiesen contemplado en absoluto. Más tarde sabría que Kagome no había contemplado nada, sino que había obrado de acuerdo a sus instintos, pero en ese momento el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste era incapaz de ocultar o camuflar su ira.

Allí estaba su interés romántico, _sellada_ a los _labios_ de Naraku. Firmemente sujetada a su cuello, la sacerdotisa había aprisionado los labios de su enemigo en un portentoso, turbador e inquietante beso. Quien, y aquí estaba lo grave de la situación, devolvía la cortesía con sugestiva e inaudita vehemencia.

Milisegundos antes de que Sesshomaru estirase el brazo para separarla, desde el punto de contacto de los involucrados comenzó a nacer una luz rosada que su youki identificó como la fuente de la perdición y guiado fuertemente por su instinto de supervivencia, se alejó.

Todo a tiempo, cuando Sesshomaru se encontró a una prudente distancia, llevándose a Kagura con él, un burbuja de energía espiritual cubrió a Naraku y a Kagome; la intensidad de la luz cegó a los espectadores y detuvo las obras destructivas de los demonios que Naraku había expulsado de su cuerpo.

Y antes de que culminase el minuto, todo había acabado y en el epicentro del evento estaba la sacerdotisa, dos fragmentos muy similares en tamaño en cada mano, sonriente, triunfal, satisfecha.

De Naraku no quedaba ni su hedor, sus horribles secuaces derrotados.

Kagome unió los fragmentos y la perla, completa finalmente, brilló un fulgor rosado muy tenue. Sonriente, se volvió pero toda traza de dicha se evaporó cuando sus ojos identificaron al daiyoukai dando amplias y aceleradas zancadas hacia ella, visiblemente irritado por algo.

Lo suficientemente cerca como para sujetarla, Sesshomaru estiró el brazo y esta vez sí la agarró y la acercó a su cuerpo para abrazarla apropiadamente.

Kagome liberó el aire que inconscientemente había retenido en los pulmones, aliviada.

—Besaste a ese hanyou —dijo su voz grave y un escalofrío le sacudió la espina dorsal.

—¿No?

—Besaste a ese hanyou —repitió, separándose rápidamente para mirarla.

—Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Estábamos tan cerca, había atravesado su campo de energía…

—Besaste a ese hanyou —era como si no hubiese escuchado la explicación.

—Sí, bueno, tu ex es más sensual de lo que me conviene —señaló.

—Besas-

—¿Podrías callarte? Fue con fines tácticos. Lo purifiqué, hizo _puf_ y henos aquí, victoriosos.

—¡Besaste a Naraku! —dijo la voz lejana de Kagura, en un claro intento de burlarse.

—Besó a Naraku —Koga se sentía la víctima.

—Poco ortodoxo —aportó el monje—, pero eficaz.

Kagome miró a Sesshomaru con genuina seriedad después del intercambio poco adulto que habían sostenido.

—Naraku no existe más, la perla está completa, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. ¿Podrías alegrarte de que esta sacerdotisa sin entrenar purificó al ser más horrible de todos?

Sesshomaru sólo asintió porque si tenía que formular otra oración sería para recriminar lo mismo, entonces la besó él, porque sólo él tendría ese derecho y privilegio de ese momento en adelante, y por todos los dioses, si aparecía alguien en el camino que necesitase destruirse con esa misma táctica, él lo haría antes y sería una muerte horrible, dolorosa, agónica.

Definitivamente no había como los besos de ese daiyoukai. No había nada ni nadie como él y saber que disponían del mundo y el tiempo para ahondar en lo suyo la llenaba de sentimientos auspiciosos muy felices y prometedores. Ya no se conformaba con sólo besos y caricias, y poniendo de manifiesto sus deseos de una forma que sólo él pudiese saber, abrió la puertita que mantenía su energía oculta y le ofreció un vistazo. Sesshomaru se separó apenas de ella y sonriéndole, le hizo la muda promesa de que cumpliría con todos y cada uno de sus anhelos, fantasías y caprichos.

—El espectáculo para nosotros ha culminado —habló Miroku, haciendo el gesto a los demás de que entrasen.

Había que darle la privacidad obvia a los tórtolos. Koga estuvo de acuerdo, Kagura no tenía el más mínimo interés en presenciar nada de eso, ni qué decir Inuyasha, por lo que obedientemente ingresaron al castillo, con la cocina como destino. Siempre daba hambre después de una buena batalla.

Cuando los pulmones de la joven se quejaron, Kagome tomó el momento para hacer mención de algo menos feliz:

—¿Por qué sigue Kagura aquí?

—La salvaste —explicó.

—¿Yo hice eso? ¿Estás seguro?

—Al destruir a Naraku le diste su libertad.

—Oh, maldita sea.

—¿Tan despreciable te parece?

—Es tu _ex_ , preceptos sociales y biológicos dicen que debo reaccionar ante la competencia.

—Kagura no es competencia.

—¿Podríamos decir entonces que te gané?

Sesshomaru apreció (y no) el uso del posesivo.

—Siempre me tuviste —dijo finalmente, incapaz de sofrenar el deseo de complacerla.

—Mm —sonrió—. Eso suena bien, abstracto pero bien.

—En cuanto a lo concreto…

Kagome se sonrojó pero quería que terminara esa frase.

En su fachada sobrenatural, esa que le quitaba el aliento y le hacía temblar la anatomía, la sacerdotisa no podía pensar muy coherentemente. Ergo, no advirtió la peculiar nube que comenzó a formarse bajo sus pies y no fue hasta que no sintió la brisa propia de las alturas que se percató de que estaban _volando_.

—¿Qué más sabes hacer? —había pretendido que la pregunta fuese inocente y puramente informativa pero Sesshomaru prefirió hacer otra lectura.

—Permíteme ilustrarte.

Rápidamente volaron hacia las profundidades del bosque, donde el daiyoukai sabía había una pequeña y abandonada choza.

El intercambio fue colorido, por no decir algo menos apropiado y Kagome aprendería una que otra cosa bastante interesante con respecto a su compañero, lo que le haría decidir no abandonar esa choza hasta que no fuese por razones de fuerza mayor.

* * *

 **NA:** Primero quiero agradecer sus bellos comentarios y segundo, anunciar un pequeño cambio de planes. El fic tendrá 59 capítulos y habrá un epílogo (nada monumental, voy avisando) como para darnos un gusto final. Ya está todo terminado, listo para publicarse.

Con la finalización de este capítulo hay como un pre-final. Lo que sigue pertenece a otro momento en la historia, aunque no tan lejano. Listo, no quiero decir más, ya veo que lo arruino.

Volveré el lunes con el 58 y espero que disfruten lo poquito que queda :*

 _J._


	58. Tiempo

**58 Tiempo**

El tiempo siempre había sido una variable intrascendente para él, con una esperanza de vida como la suya el _tiempo_ era una mera cuestión lineal, una herramienta administrativa tal vez, para llevar alguna suerte de registro, pero era, en definitiva, algo adjunto, anexo, trivial incluso.

Pero, y sus estructuras seguían cayendo, Sesshomaru se descubrió haciendo un conteo. Concretamente, habían transcurrido tres años desde que Naraku fuese destruido, dos desde que en su banal y mundano documento de identidad se exhibiese su situación civil de casado (había dicho que cumpliría cuanto deseo ella manifestase y oficializar según las costumbres humanas había sido uno que él gustoso y sin chistar accedió a hacer realidad) y trece días desde que descubriera que en algún futuro cercano ostentaría el rótulo de _padre_.

El último detalle aún no era conocido por su esposa y se descubrió impaciente para compartir las noticias. Afortunadamente, aquel era el día perfecto para hacerlo.

Hasta que su amiga apareció con un regalo por demás… peculiar y lo distrajo de sus intenciones iniciales.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó Sango feliz, haciendo espacio para que con ella entrase una sospechosa jaula.

—¡Gracias! —Kagome recibió el obsequio y su peso y los sonidos que atravesaban el papel de regalo plasmaron una sonrisa gigante en el rostro de la festejada— ¡Oh, Sango! ¡Es una ternura!

—Siempre quisiste uno y bueno, ahora que has sentado cabeza pensé que sería apropiado.

Con "sentar cabeza" Sango se refería a que Sesshomaru la había tenido de luna de miel durante más de dos años, hasta que decidieron que podían instalarse en Japón.

—¡Es perfecto! ¡Gracias!

Sesshomaru no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban.

—¿Le regaló un perro? —la voz de su medio hermano lo distrajo momentáneamente— ¿Es en serio?

—Siempre quiso uno —comentó, pensando que allí en algún sitio había una jugosa ironía.

Los hombres estaban en un extremo de la sala, Inuyasha y Koga más cercanos a la mesa de los dulces. El daiyoukai ocupaba uno de los sillones junto a la ventana y a su lado, el Sr. Higurashi.

—Pero no es cualquier perro, es un husky siberiano —Koga tenía cara de haber recibido algún premio increíble—. Son primos lejanos. Sango me cae muy bien.

—A mí también —Miroku no estaba al margen del momento.

Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada cargada en enormes volúmenes con advertencias sobre el decoro, recato y respeto, especialmente en hogares ajenos, _súper_ especialmente cuando se trataba de mujeres. El monje, dándose por aludido, le sonrió conciliador; después de todo, no estaban allí por él, aquel era el cumpleaños de la señorita Kagome.

Y hablando del diablo…

—¿Qué opinas? —Kagome se había acercado a su esposo con el cachorro en brazos.

—Ya hay uno en casa.

Rió con ese comentario y dijo:

—No vas a ponerte territorial con él, ¿verdad? Es apenas un bebé.

—El término que buscas es "cachorro" —hizo una noble pausa y agregó:— y es mi deber. _Soy_ un alfa.

Kagome no decidía si ese dato le parecía sexy o ridículo.

—Yo creo que nos va a venir muy bien —le sonrió al animal, muy cómodo con la tibieza que lo rodeaba—. Algo así como una práctica.

Sesshomaru abrió ligeramente los ojos.

—Para algún día, claro —agregó, clarificando de forma ausente, siempre atenta al cachorro.

El _alfa_ respiró de alivio mentalmente: no quería ver su sorpresa arruinada.

—Kagome, ¿podrías traerme algo para beber?

—Claro, abuelo —le extendió el cachorro a un reticente daiyoukai—. Oh, vamos, eventualmente van a tener que conocerse.

—Por mucho que me gustaría ver la incomodidad de Sesshomaru —Inuyasha intervino acertadamente, aceptando a la cría—, tal vez por ahora sería prudente prorrogar la relación.

—Gracias, Inuyasha.

Kagome se alejó rumbo a la cocina. Sesshomaru miró al perro de reojo, pensando de manera involuntaria que era un miembro de la manada; luego descubrió a su medio hermano analizando a su cuñada. Cuando el hanyou sintió el peso de aquella mirada, se volvió, y en su rostro había una sonrisa cómplice. Más allá, algo similar en las facciones de Koga. Y un poquito más allá, asistiendo a Kagome, la Sra. Higurashi.

—Sesshomaru, sé amable y ayúdame con esto —entonces se incorporó y caminó hasta ella.

En el trayecto se cruzó con la sacerdotisa y la escuchó sentarse junto a su abuelo, iniciando una conversación. Él, sabiéndose cercano a algo, acabó con el espacio que lo separaba de su suegra.

—Creo que tú sabrás confirmarlo —dijo sin más, muy naturalmente.

—¿Qué?

La Sra. Higurashi ordenaba algunos alimentos en platos decorativos para poner en la mesa con el resto de los aperitivos y Sesshomaru auxiliaba.

—El embarazo de mi hija, por supuesto.

Las manos masculinas detuvieron sus labores y sus ojos encontraron la expresión divertida de la mujer.

—Soy su madre, Sesshomaru, no todo se resume a sentidos sobrenaturales —su sonrisa se hizo más grande, cargada de un nuevo significado—. A juzgar por tu reacción, mis conjeturas son acertadas.

—Lo son.

—Qué maravillosa noticia —no podía ocultar su felicidad y las lágrimas de la dicha encontraron paso en sus ojos iluminados.

Rápidamente se deshizo de las pruebas que atestiguaban un llanto y volvió a la celebración como si nada. El Lord no salía de su asombro; eso de los sextos sentidos e intuiciones de madre llamaban poderosamente su atención; lo que esa mujer humana había logrado _era_ "sobrenatural".

Rodeada de familia y amigos, Kagome disfrutó enormemente de la celebración. No se percató en ningún momento pero en varias ocasiones los youkais presentes, el hanyou y su madre jugaron a quitarle el vaso de alcohol y a remplazárselo con uno más inocente. Era tal su entretenimiento.

—¡Perdón por la tardanza! —una voz femenina llegó desde la entrada y Kagome rápidamente se dispuso a recibirla.

—Qué descaro, Kagura, hace dos horas que estamos aquí.

—Fui a comprar tu regalo y me distraje un poco.

—¿Todo eso es para mí?

—Por supuesto que no —había muchas bolsas como para contarlas—. Fui de compras para mí también. Es tu cumpleaños pero no te abuses.

—Eres un caso perdido —Kagome apareció en la sala con cuatro bolsas diferentes, todos obsequios para ella.

Cuando Kagura ingresó en la escena lo primero que hizo fue mirar significativamente a Sesshomaru y ella, a propósito más obvia, comenzó a hacer gestos. Toda su actuación fue ignorada por el susodicho, pensando que decir algo sólo supondría una monumental pérdida de tiempo.

—¡Qué blusas preciosas, Kagura! —comentó la Sra. Higurashi.

—Tengo muy buen gusto —accedió.

Caminó hasta el daiyoukai y se sentó junto a él.

—Qué lástima que en unos meses nada le vaya a entrar —susurró.

—Cesarás tus provocaciones, Kagura.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —hizo un falso gesto de rendición—. Relájate. El de hoy es un día especial.

Lo era y nada lo arruinaría.

Hasta que, claro, recordó que esa noción podía ser fácilmente perturbada con Kagura en la sala y no porque fuese a arruinar _su_ sorpresa.

—¿Kagura y Koga? —susurró Sango en el oído de su amiga.

—Sí —Kagome parecía que todavía debía llevar a cabo un proceso de acostumbramiento.

—¿Qué opina, señorita Sango?

—Es… inusual, pero me gusta.

—Señorita Sango…

Kagome aprovechó para huir, ofreciéndole privacidad a los tórtolos que todavía demoraban en concretar lo obvio. Sesshomaru no había dejado pasar oportunidad en su momento de reprocharle a Miroku predicar pero no practicar y el monje tuvo que tomar decisiones drásticas para recuperarse de la hipocresía. Iba muy bien.

Escaneó someramente la habitación y junto a la ventana, admirando el exterior, estaba él.

—¿Ya te aburriste? —le sonrió, tomando su brazo.

—No —si Sesshomaru hubiese sido un hombre común en ese mismo instante, con sus ojos en él, con el brillo misterioso de la maternidad, con el amor que le profesaba, le habrían temblado las piernas. Se habría sentido pequeño en medio de la inmensidad de la dicha, se preguntaría si era digno de tanto, si tendría la capacidad de hacerla feliz.

Pero Sesshomaru era un daiyoukai que sabía lo que quería y cómo lo que quería, que cuando lo obtenía finalmente sabía perfectamente qué hacer.

—Estás cansada —señaló.

—Un poco.

—Vamos a casa.

Otra sonrisa, largas despedidas a los presentes y la pareja se hallaba transitando el camino que los llevaría a su departamento. Mascota de anexo. Kagome pensaba secretamente que había llegado a tiempo como la excusa perfecta para ir a vivir a la propiedad del bosque.

Al llegar, Kagome fue directo a la cocina a preparar té y el daiyoukai tomó ese momento para buscar _su_ obsequio.

* * *

 **NA:** Primero que nada, gracias por sus bellos comentarios, los _adoro_. Ya no sé qué más decir para agradecer. Y tampoco qué más agregar. Espero que disfruten y vuelvo el jueves :*

 _J._


	59. Noción

**59 Noción**

Sigiloso, regresó a la cocina y se apoyó en el vano de la entrada, admirándola. Suprimió su youki, el que ella ya había aprendido a percibir con maestría, y allí se quedó, estudiando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, su postura cansada, la dinámica automática de la preparación de la infusión.

Algo dentro de él se agitaba emocionado ante la perspectiva de que en algunos meses vería maravillosas redondeces, la evidencia irrefutable de que su hijo, el que compartían, crecía dentro de ella.

Caminó hasta ella y dejando una pequeña caja a la vista, la rodeó con los brazos, apoyando la nariz en su cuello, inhalando el perfume cuyos ingredientes le llegaban de a oleadas: lirios, jazmín, ciruelas, magnolia. Era hipnótico y por un momento se distrajo de toda la situación.

Sorprendente cómo esa mujer aún le hacía bajar la guardia.

—Pensé que te habías olvidado —bromeó.

—Nunca.

Kagome deshizo el moño, abrió la tapa y bajó la vista, escrudiñando el interior de la caja. Inhaló con fuerza, en estado de estupor, perfectamente anonadada. Extrajo los dos pequeños objetos, idénticos, sugestivos, obvios de alguna manera, neutros en su color blanco.

En su cercanía, Sesshomaru podía escuchar todas y cada una de las contracciones de su corazón, la aceleración del bombeo, la prueba fehaciente de sus emociones erráticas.

Kagome no decía nada pero él sabía que estaba buscando la forma de transmitir lo que cerebro aún no ordenaba.

—¿Quieres un hijo? —preguntó al fin, luchando por mantener un tono de voz equilibrado.

—Ya lo tenemos —y sus manos viajaron hasta su vientre ocupado.

Eso captó la atención de Kagome en un nuevo nivel y, girando, clavó sus ojos en él, aterrada, excitada, emocionada e histérica simultáneamente. Intentó decir algo pero las palabras le fallaban, quedando atrapadas en su garganta.

—¿Estoy…?

Asintió.

Sesshomaru fue incapaz de ocultar la diversión que le provocaba su reacción. Jamás la había visto tan impresionada.

—¿Qué te produce saberlo? —preguntó al fin.

—Pánico, para empezar —contestó honestamente, casi en un exabrupto.

—¿Y a continuación?

—Un poco de decepción al saber que nunca podré sorprenderte con la noticia.

—Puedo fingir ignorancia.

Kagome sonrió de lado, semi ofendida.

—¿Qué más?

—¿A ti qué te produce?

—Que evadas una respuesta altera un poco mis planes iniciales de ir a nuestra recámara a festejar.

—No puedo creer que te haya escuchado decir la palabra "festejo".

—Kagome.

—Lo siento —miró los zapatitos de bebé y luego a él—. Tengo miedo pero… un hijo… No sé por qué nunca consideré esta posibilidad.

—¿Quieres una familia, Kagome?

—Si es contigo, sí.

—Has de saber que me interesa la noción de una familia numerosa, entonces.

—Bueno —sonrió—, ya estamos en camino.

La besó incapacitado de hacer otra cosa.

—Ahora sí —habló otra vez—, podemos reanudar tu idea de festejar.

* * *

El sol se filtraba osado a través de las cortinas y un rayo rebelde se depositó sobre su rostro hasta que la despertó. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue el cachorro, atento a su proceso de despertar; para ser tan pequeño estaba inusualmente serio, quieto y callado. Kagome lo miró inquieta.

—¿Pasó algo? —le preguntó en un susurro, percibiendo que estaba sola en la habitación.

El cachorro comenzó a mover la cola, insistente en su inmovilidad y afonía.

—¿Sabes? —se incorporó en la cama— Acabo de recordar que no te dimos un nombre.

La cola se movía más errática mientras Kagome se deslizaba una camiseta de Sesshomaru.

—Vamos a tener que deliberar con tu papá —iba hablando mientras salía de la habitación—. A quien por cierto voy a recriminar por dejarme sola esta mañana.

Frenó abruptamente en la entrada de la sala. Sesshomaru no estaba solo y la mujer a su lado, aunque no la conocía personalmente, no podría haberla confundido ni en un millón de años.

—Mm —asintió la invitada—. Tiene cierto atractivo.

Sesshomaru la miró, de alguna manera pidiendo paciencia.

—¿Sesshomaru? —inquirió su esposa— ¿No vas a presentarnos?

—Kagome, mi madre, Irasue.

—Oh —su _suegra_ se incorporó elegantemente y Kagome no pudo evitar pensar en el trágico parecido con su hijo—, en algún tiempo pretérito cabezas eran agachadas y reverencias ofrecidas. Pero supongo que al ser la compañera de mi hijo puedo concederte ciertas facultades.

Kagome se desfiguró de vergüenza y haciendo la cortesía apropiada, la saludó en silencio.

—Insisto —prosiguió la mujer—, facultades.

—Es un honor conocerla, señora.

— _Irasue_ —corrigió, aproximándose a ella.

Con su índice hizo levantar la cabeza de la humana y la analizó concienzudamente.

—En algún tiempo pretérito también se requería de mi consentimiento para oficializar uniones —miró a su único hijo sugestivamente—. Pero traje al mundo a un rebelde.

Kagome sonrió divertida.

—Su hijo fue muy tradicional, señora.

— _Irasue_.

—Irasue.

—Mm —asintió la suegra—. Claro que unirse a una humana no tiene nada de tradicional y mucho de… sublevado.

—Madre.

—Pero consuélate, cariño —le hablaba a su hijo pero sus ojos estaban puestos en su nuera—, el General habría estado _muy_ orgulloso.

Soltó a Kagome y la miko recordó cómo respirar.

—Vístete, querida, y acompáñanos a desayunar. Mi nieto será una criatura sana y fuerte, pretendo que te alimentes apropiadamente.

—Por supuesto —Kagome huyó a su cuarto a hacer lo indicado y se perdió por completo la expresión de fastidio en el rostro de Sesshomaru.

A los minutos la familia estaba reunida en torno a la mesa, la humana desayunando muy _humanamente_ y los daiyoukais observándola. Sesshomaru estaba inusualmente silencioso, lo cual era decir mucho, y Kagome comía más por obligación que por apetito; era evidente que se sentía nerviosa. Desde que el daiyoukai estaba en su vida aquella era la primera vez que conocía e interactuaba con su _suegra_.

La palabra era terrorífica.

—Sabrás, querida, que me interesa la noción de _numerosos_ nietos —dijo espontáneamente.

Kagome dejó el bocado a medio camino de su boca.

—Es la idea —accedió, sonrojándose levemente.

—Mm —asintió, satisfecha.

—Madre —finalmente hablaba y Kagome sintió un peso colosal levitar desde sus hombros—, ¿por qué has aparecido ahora?

—Qué clase de cuestionamiento es ese —amonestó—. Seré abuela, qué mayor evento existe que me insiste a hacer una visita.

—Perdón —terció la humana—, ¿hace cuánto que no se ven?

Irasue miró a su hijo, feliz con el tópico que había tocado superficie.

—¿Hijo?

—Seiscientos cuarenta y dos años.

Irasue miró a Kagome y en su rostro estaba el cartel que rezaba "Ya ves qué hijo cruel me ha tocado". La humana tragó fuerte.

—¿Por qué tanto tiempo? —al tiempo se reprochó su curiosidad y negó con la mano— No tienen que…

—Diferencias _casi_ irreconciliables —explicó Irasue llanamente—. Nuestras filosofías difirieron siempre, incluso cuando lo único que teníamos en común era nuestra aversión por los humanos.

—Oh —miró a su esposo con fingida sorpresa.

—Madre.

—Relájate, cariño, desde que la noticia de tu inminente paternidad llegó a mí decidí que nada me privaría de disfrutar de mi primer nieto.

Kagome sonrió con sinceridad y esa simple expresión relajó a Sesshomaru en niveles imposibles.

—¿Qué hay de tu esperanza de vida, querida?

—La perla de Shikon.

—Mm —otro asentimiento satisfecho.

Irasue era, concluyó la sacerdotisa, una mujer críptica, con dramáticos aires de superioridad y bella de alguna retorcida manera. Pero fue civil en todo momento, aunque incapaz todavía de frenar los comentarios urticantes con respecto a su naturaleza humana; perdería el vicio con los años.

Irasue más tarde demandó ser presentada a la familia Higurashi y así se hizo. Todos se manifestarían sorprendidos cuando las consuegras encontraran múltiples razones para frecuentarse e incluso _llevarse bien_. Era beneficioso, aunque atemorizaba a todos.

El cachorro recibió el nombre de Ichiro, que significaba "primer hijo". Sesshomaru manifestó cierta resistencia pero después de todo el era _inu_ youkai. Tuvo que admitir que era pertinente.

Kagome logró convencer a su esposo de vivir en el castillo del bosque. Allí ahondaría en sus aptitudes como pastelera, apelaría a la jardinería durante las mañanas y pidió que se reconstruyese la significativa choza oculta en el bosque.

Sesshomaru hizo absolutamente todo lo que ella quiso. No opuso resistencia alguna, no chistó ni ofreció alternativas camufladas de quejas. Hizo todo lo que ella solicitó porque estaba ridículamente enamorado, porque a cambio pedía hijos y porque lo que a ella le hacía feliz, lo hacía feliz a él.

* * *

 _Finis_

* * *

 **NA:** No olviden que hay un epílogo (corto, pero es algo) así que no desesperen aún. Igual quiero agradecer sus bellos comentarios y sus maravillosos halagos, me han hecho inmensamente feliz. Las adoro a todas.

Nos vemos el domingo :*

 _J._


	60. Epílogo

**60 Epílogo**

—Mm —Irasue se manifestó satisfecha una vez más—, _es_ hijo de un daiyoukai.

—Bellos, bellos genes —accedió la Sra. Higurashi.

—No obstante —su dedo recorrió con delicadeza extrema las mejillas del niño que plácidamente dormía en su mullido lecho—, me sorprende el peso de su herencia. Estas marcas son muy especiales.

—Y son azules.

— _Índigo_ —corrigió Irasue con una cierta nota de orgullo—, como las de su abuelo paterno.

—Bellos genes —corroboró la Sra. Higurashi.

—Debo confesar algo —sonrió—. Pensé que Kagome purificaría su sangre youkai en el vientre y daría luz a un humano.

—Mi hija ha aprendido a controlar sus poderes —la Sra. Higurashi acarició las orejas que salían del cabello plateado de su primer nieto.

—Es muy pacífico. Así era Sesshomaru al nacer.

—Kagome era muy ruidosa, incluso para un bebé. Lo único que hacía era llorar.

—Podemos decir entonces que se parecerá más a su padre.

—Es lo mejor —asintió.

—¿Qué opinas del nombre?

—¿Seiji? —la Sra. Higurashi sonrió cálidamente— Me parece perfecto. Muy adecuado.

—Pero, ¿ _segundo hijo_?

—Kagome considera a Ichiro como su primer hijo.

—¿La mascota? —Irasue miró hacia abajo, a la figura protectora del perro a los pies de la cuna— Aún no decido si debería ofenderme o considerarlo ridículo.

Su consuegra rió suavemente.

—Incluso Sesshomaru accedió.

—Mi hijo ha perdido sus facultades críticas desde que encontrara a Kagome. Sus opiniones, por lo tanto, están comprometidas.

—No seas tan dura con él, Irasue, está enamorado.

—Su padre fue igual. _Eso_ sí que era ridículo.

—Los hombres de esta familia son unos románticos. Ya tendremos oportunidad de ver en qué se convierte nuestro precioso Seiji.

—Es una magnífica criatura, sin duda.

Suspiros enternecidos por parte de las abuelas y sonrisas embelesadas, el niño abandonó la paz de su sueño y abriendo los ojos, se encontró con dos mujeres que lo analizaban con ojo clínico.

—Me pregunto —habló la Sra. Higurashi— cómo será el segundo.

Irasue miró a su par sugestivamente.

—¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?

—Soy su madre.

Irasue no daba crédito.

—Ya que lo sabes, tal vez deba agregar que son _dos_.

La Sra. Higurashi se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas, inmensamente dichosa, su sonrisa imperecedera instalada en sus facciones y ya para siempre. Nietos, nietos, y tantos y en tan poco tiempo.

—Tal vez —sonrió Irasue— sería pertinente avisarle a tu hija que los métodos anticonceptivos tradicionales son fútiles.

—¿Sesshomaru no se lo ha dicho?

—Todo apunta a que no.

—¿Qué opinas?

Las mujeres se miraron, compartieron una mirada cómplice entre ellas, luego con Seiji que con su sonrisa parecía consentir el complot y posteriormente, decididas y al unísono, decretaron:

—No.

Kagome descubriría muy casualmente su estado de gravidez y le reprocharía a Sesshomaru su silencio. Tan sólo después del quinto hijo comenzaría a sospechar y lo atraparía en su infamia. Pero para cuando su esposo admitiera tamaña información, ella ya estaría esperando el sexto.

El Lord de las Tierras del Oeste aprendería que había que alejarse de esa sacerdotisa cuando se enfurecía, pero no por inexperta, sino por exactamente lo _opuesto_ a eso.

* * *

 _Finis, finis_

* * *

 **NA:** Y ahora sí, terminamos. Quiero agradecer infinitamente a quienes siguieron esta historia, algunas de ustedes desde el principio, sus comentarios, la paciencia y la buena onda. Significó un gozo tremendo para mí escribir este fic y otro igual compartirlo.

Otra vez, **muchísimas gracias** :*

 _Juli_

PD. En un arrebato de inspiración, empecé a escribir otra vez. Muy pronto publicaré el primer capítulo.


End file.
